Je te comprends, mon frère
by Mydaya
Summary: Yaoi YohxHao Anna découvre le secret des deux frère et face à un chantage odieux, les laisse s'arranger entre eux, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça... reviews please !
1. Echange

Chapitre 1 : Echange  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Shaman King  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Yaoi donc si vous aimez pas... bah tant pis. Sinon je suppose que va y avoir des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh.  
  
Couples : HaoxYoh donc âmes choquables (ça existe ce mot ?), du balai !!  
  
Disclaimer : Je veux les persos T.T ...  
  
Hao et Yoh : Naannn nous, on veut pas !!  
  
Mydaya : °cours après eux° Mais si, venez dans mes bras, mes chéris !!!!!!  
  
Hao et Yoh : Au secours !!! é.è  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yoh regarda les étoiles, sont walkman sur les oreilles. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Il avait réussit à partir de l'auberge abandonnée où Anna voulait lui faire faire la cuisine ou le ménage. Cet instant de détente le relaxait. Manta par contre, n'avait pas réussi à sortir car Anna l'avait attaché au balai. Yoh, voulant profiter de quelques instants de calme, n'était pas venu au secours de son ami.  
  
Amidamaru flottait à côté de son maître, méditant lui aussi. Au cimetière, c'était la fête parmi les âmes, mais Yoh s'était posé à l'écart, fatigué de la tension que faisait régner Anna. Il n'avait rien contre elle et l'aimait bien, mais il trouvait son entraînement un peu... fort. C'était marrant ça, de penser à elle alors qu'il la fuyait. Peut-être sentait-il un sentiment fort envers la blonde...  
  
Yoh soupira et se vida l'esprit (chose qu'il fit très facilement ) Mais soudain, après quelques instants de calme paradisiaque, il sentit un sentiment étrange s'emparer de lui. Il se sentit voler dans les airs. Regardant vers le sol, il vit son enveloppe charnelle.  
  
— Eh mais c'est moi !  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas ce qui l'emportait en haut. Il s'aperçut qu'il était comme Amidamaru. Mais alors celui-ci l'aurait distingué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il était mort ? Bah non : il n'avait rien senti.  
  
Yoh se laissa donc porter doucement, voyant que ce qui le maintenait le gardait à une hauteur respectable du sol. Le voyage dura une éternité où Yoh n'arrêtait pas de parler tout seul :  
  
— Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Et puis qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai rien fait ! Lâche moi... ou non, plutôt repose-moi doucement par terre ! Tu as entendu ?  
  
Et ainsi de suite. Yoh finit par se lasser et par regarder d'un œil morne le paysage défilant sous lui.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui devant lui. Le nouveau venu donnait l'impression d'être en même temps énervé et ennuyé. Quand il releva la tête vers Yoh, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, ils se fixèrent tous deux sans un mot.  
  
C'était comme un miroir. L'un avait juste les cheveux longs et l'autre les cheveux courts. Yoh avait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte. L'autre avait un pantalon noir avec des sortes de ceintures rouges avec des étoiles qui l'entourait, et une grande cape blanche.  
  
Ils se croisèrent et ils se retournèrent pour se fixer encore.  
  
— Je m'appelle Hao, Otôto.  
  
— Et moi Yoh... Quoi, Otôto ?  
  
Le dénommé Hao éclata de rire tandis qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Yoh eut beau lui demander des renseignements, il ne répondait pas et continuait son chemin, contre son gré. Otôto... Cela voulait dire que Yoh était le petit frère de ce gars ? Mais il ne le connaissait même pas ? Ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé... Anna serait-elle elle aussi au courant ? Quand il rentrerait, il irait éclaircir tout ça.  
  
Mais où est-ce qu'on l'amenait à la fin ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis finalement, il aperçut en dessous de lui le corps de Hao.  
  
Yoh perdit de l'altitude, plongeant dans le corps semblable au sien. Il sentit encore cette sensation bizarre, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il était à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Un feu brûlait à côté car il faisait nuit. Un petit africain dormait. Sinon tout était calme. Se regardant, Yoh constata qu'il était dans le corps de Hao.  
  
Bon... et maintenant ? Il se décida à réveiller l'africain. Celui-ci pourrait lui apprendre deux ou trois petites choses. Le secouant tout doucement, le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux endormis.  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il, Hao-sama ?  
  
— Hao...... sama ? Euh, je ne suis pas Hao... euh Hao-sama.  
  
— Pourquoi Hao-sama dit-il ça ?  
  
— J'ai dit que je n'étais pas Hao... Je m'appelle Yoh et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.  
  
— Yoh..., fit l'africain d'une petite voix. Hao-sama est sûr de bien se sentir ? Peut-être que le repas lui a monté à la tête et qu'il faut qu'il aille se reposer.  
  
— Mais non je ne suis pas fatigué, répliqua-t-il. Je me suis mis à planer et je me suis retrouvé dans son corps et lui doit être dans le mien... Mais je suis Yoh.  
  
— Mais... pourquoi ?  
  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit précipitamment Yoh, voyant que le petit commençait à avoir des yeux pleins de larmes. Moi non plus j'ai rien demandé, continua-t-il, mais voyant que ça ne consolait pas pour autant l'africain, il se massa la nuque et dit avec un petit sourire : Mais j'ai croisé Hao... sama et il avait l'air en pleine forme. Quand il m'a vu, il a rigolé : il devait trouvé ça très drôle. Et il m'a appelé Otôto... Euh, tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
— Yoh... sama ne sait pas ? Hao-sama est son frère jumeau. Vous avez été séparés à la naissance. Tu ne connais pas Hao-sama ?  
  
— Ben... non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?  
  
— Hao-sama est un puissant shaman, expliqua le petit avec passion. Il est craint des humains et ses parents ont voulu le tuer à la naissance. Heureusement, Spirit of Fire était là !  
  
— C'est son esprit, c'est ça ?  
  
— Oui. Hao-sama est la réincarnation d'un ancien shaman de la famille Asakurah. Ils lui en ont voulu parce qu'il avait voulu tuer des humains. Les humains sont mauvais et détruisent la Nature !  
  
— Ah bon, fit simplement Yoh.  
  
Il avait un peu mal à la tête. C'était un peu trop compliqué pour lui. La petite dit s'appeler Opacho. Ils s'endormirent assez vite.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il ne savait pas qui lui avait fait le coup, mais il allait le regretter. Hao, passé sa bonne humeur parce qu'il avait croisé Yoh, commençait à s'énerver.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit en dessous de lui le corps de son jumeau et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Plusieurs âmes faisaient la fête et une autre méditait près de lui.  
  
Un casque sur les oreilles, Hao écoutait de la musique. Méprisant les objets sans âmes, Hao le jeta par terre et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon. L'âme à côté ouvrit les yeux et le regarda bizarrement.  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il, Yoh-dono ?  
  
— Rien, sourit Hao, voulant jouer le jeu en se faisant passer pour son frère. Cette musique ne me plaît pas, c'est tout. Euh... où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?  
  
— Anna doit nous attendre à l'auberge, répondit le samouraï. Quand elle nous verra, elle va nous en faire baver. Elle est sûrement en train de penser à un entraînement spécial... Pauvre Manta, il doit être en train de supporter sa colère.  
  
Anna... N'était-ce pas la fiancée de Yoh ? Il savait qu'elle avait un caractère difficile, mais qu'elle tenait à Yoh. Enfin, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle épouserait le Shaman King.  
  
Or, Hao voulait être Shaman King. L'Itako pourrait être utile. Hao eut un petit sourire.  
  
— Vas-y un peu devant moi pour que tu me préviennes si elle est là.  
  
— Oui, Yoh-dono.  
  
Ainsi le fantôme lui montrerait la voie. Souriant intérieurement, il se dirigea vers l'habitation de son frère.  
  
Arrivés à l'auberge, le fantôme monta vers une fenêtre. Rentrer discrètement ? Ah non, autant faire son effet. Hao entra carrément par la porte d'entrer.  
  
— Tadaïma !  
  
Silence. Hao se déchaussa et regarda l'endroit. C'était mignon, mais ça ne valait pas la Nature dehors. S'il avait été lui, il serait resté dormir à la belle étoile, comme il le faisait habituellement.  
  
Une blondasse arriva dans une robe noire et un chiffon rouge ridicule sur sa tête. L'Itako avait son collier de perle autour de son cou, plusieurs fois enroulé. Elle avait l'air en colère. Hao sourit insolemment.  
  
— Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
  
— Dehors.  
  
— Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue ?  
  
— Je voulais être seul.  
  
— Ce sera pour ta peine : on double l'entraînement dès demain.  
  
— Non.  
  
Anna fronça les sourcils. Et oui, Hao ne comptait pas être aussi gentil que son frère avait dû l'être.  
  
Apparemment elle s'occupait de son entraînement. Mais Hao savait se débrouiller tout seul, alors pas besoin d'elle. Ayant un caractère difficile, Hao pensait qu'il l'amadouerait en montrant ce même caractère.  
  
— Comment ça non, demanda-t-elle, visiblement contrariée. Tu obéis et c'est tout.  
  
— Plus maintenant, répondit-il calmement. Je serais Shaman King alors il faut que j'apprenne à m'entraîner tout seul.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et passa près d'elle. Il effectuerait des changements par ici.  
  
Il croisa dans un couloir quelqu'un d'aussi petit que Opacho.  
  
— Yoh, tu es enfin là ! Je n'en peux plus.  
  
— Salut. Euh... Je suis fatigué, alors je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Et il y alla. Manta partit bientôt chez lui.  
  
La nuit, Anna regarda la porte de sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A son réveil, Opacho était toujours là. Il lui apprit un minimum de la vie de son jumeau.  
  
— Hao-sama ne pense qu'au bonheur des shamans : il veut un monde constitué uniquement de shamans car les humains réduisent nos pouvoirs d'origine avec la Nature. Aussi, tous les faibles sont éliminés : ils ne sont pas productifs.  
  
— Mais chacun a le droit de vivre, s'exclama Yoh, choqué. Et puis même les shamans faibles ! Si on est capable de voir un esprit, on ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais. Donc pourquoi Hao veut-il tuer des gens qui sont gentils ?  
  
— Les humains n'ont pas été gentils avec Hao-sama, répliqua Opacho en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont essayé de le tuer alors qu'il leur avait rendu service. Hao-sama avait chassé des démons qui importunaient un riche seigneur. Mais lorsque les humains ont vu les immenses pouvoirs de Hao- sama, ils ont pris peur et ont voulu le faire assassiner.  
  
— Il était mon ancêtre donc ça veut dire que ça fait longtemps : tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Les temps changent, il y a plus de tolérance maintenant.  
  
Yoh pensa à Manta. Son meilleur ami. Lui qui avait eut peur au début était finalement resté près de lui pour le soutenir partout. C'était ça, un ami. Et puis il pouvait voir Amidamaru, donc il était quelqu'un de bien.  
  
— Les humains sont tous les même, s'entêta-t-il. Ils sont faibles...  
  
— Nous n'allons pas discuter de ça toute la journée, coupa Yoh en baillant, voyant la conversation existentielle un peu trop ennuyante à son goût. Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?  
  
— Hao-sama a pour habitude de se laver dans le lac là-bas. Il y reste une heure ou deux... Je pense qu'il ne faut pas dire aux autres ce qui est arrivé car ils pourraient vous tuer, Yoh-sama. Mais il va falloir que vous restiez comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.  
  
— Si tu veux, fit Yoh en haussant les épaules.  
  
Ils allèrent au lac. Yoh enleva sa grande cape, puis il eut un petit problème.  
  
— Euh... Opacho ?  
  
— Oui, Yoh-sama.  
  
— Où est le maillot de bain ?  
  
— Hao-sama n'en a pas besoin. Il va dans le lac avec son pantalon.  
  
Un peu étonné, Yoh s'approcha quand même du lac. Il ne vit pas Opacho derrière son dos. Celui-ci le poussa d'un coup et il tomba dans le lac. L'africain ria de bon cœur.  
  
— C'est pas drôle, grogna Yoh.  
  
L'eau était à la bonne température. Par contre Opacho ne voulut pas se baigner. Alors que Yoh lui affirmait que l'eau était agréable et essayait de le faire venir elle aussi, il le fixa de ses grands yeux ronds. Puis il s'expliqua :  
  
— Hao-sama a l'habitude de se baigner ici, mais pas moi. Il a habitué son corps aux températures extrêmes : c'est son entraînement. L'eau est en réalité froide, Yoh-sama.  
  
— Ahaha ! Au moins, je vois le côtés positifs : plus d'entraînement de Anna, quel soulagement ! Mais, attends une seconde... Si j'ai les capacités de Hao, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux contrôler Spirit of Fire ? Est- ce que j'ai autant de furyoku que lui ?  
  
Opacho réfléchit. Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Yoh fronça les sourcils et demanda, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu faire autant se troubler Opacho.  
  
— Si Yoh-sama a les pouvoirs de Hao-sama, ça veut dire que Hao-sama a les pouvoirs de Yoh-sama... Est-ce que Yoh-sama avait des grands pouvoirs ? Est- ce que Hao-sama pourra se débrouiller ? Yoh-sama, avait-il un puissant esprit ?  
  
Yoh se souvint de ses épreuves. Bon c'est vrai, il n'était pas aussi fort que Hao, puisque jamais dans son vrai corps, il n'aurait idée de se plonger dans de l'eau gelée. Il n'avait pas les mêmes performances que son frère.  
  
Hao pouvait utiliser un Spirit of Fire alors que lui, avait gentiment demander à Amidamaru de venir avec lui... Ce n'était franchement pas le même niveau. Mais Amidamaru était très puissant : même Ren l'avait remarqué !  
  
— Je n'étais pas aussi fort que lui, mais je me débrouillais, lança-t-il fièrement. J'avais un puissant samouraï comme principal esprit : il est génial !  
  
C'est là qu'il pensa à Anna. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose ou Hao lui avait-il dit à elle, ainsi qu'à Manta ou Amidamaru. Sinon... Hao devrait subir l'entraînement intensif de Anna.  
  
Yoh le plaignit presque. Mais il ne le mentionna pas pour ne pas faire pleurer Opacho.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit du lac, il était déjà midi.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lorsque Hao se réveilla, personne n'était levé. Il sortit et tua des oiseaux qui avaient eut le malheur de passer par là. Ils furent son petit- déjeuner. Puis se souvenant quand même qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison et qu'il y avait une autre personne, il prépara un petit-déjeuner pour sa fiancée.  
  
Quand elle fut debout, la première chose qu'elle articula fut :  
  
— Déjà réveillé ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
  
— Et pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais m'entraîner seul. Donc un bon entraînement commence par un réveil auroral. Ensuite une douche bien fraîche... Il n'y a pas un lac par ici ?  
  
Anna haussa les sourcils, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'était-il arrivé à Yoh... ? Il semblait plus mature et réfléchi. Pourtant Anna ne sentait aucune âme combinée à Yoh. Elle lui indiqua quand même le petit étang dans le jardin.  
  
Hao la remercia en souriant. Il s'y dirigea et enleva sa chemise blanche. Il entra dans l'eau froide du matin avec un frisson. C'était lui ou l'eau paraissait gelée ? Il ne resterait pas trop longtemps comme il le faisait avec son propre corps, car sinon il tomberait malade.  
  
Anna le regardait tout en mangeant ce que Hao avait chassé.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Hao en eut assez et sortit de l'eau, trempé jusqu'aux os.  
  
— Je pourrais avoir une serviette, demanda-t-il à l'Itako.  
  
Anna ne bougea pas d'un poil. Hao lui fit un sourire forcé et alla s'en chercher une lui-même. Quel caractère, cette blondasse ! Il voulait lui faire un peu peur pour la taquiner.  
  
Il essaya de ramener du furyoku à lui, mais n'en parvint qu'à une certaine limite. Le fantôme de la veille arriva et s'étonna :  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, Yoh-dono ?  
  
— Je m'entraînais à amasser le plus de furyoku Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai du chemin à faire. Je sens que je pourrais faire mieux : il faut juste que je m'entraîne.  
  
Hao s'essuya et demanda à ce fantôme de venir l'aider. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de connaître son nom, sinon sa couverture était grillée.  
  
Le nain de jardin de la dernière fois arriva un peu avant midi.  
  
— Ho Manta, fit Anna en passant. Tu tombes bien : Yoh est occupé. Tu te chargeras donc du déjeuner.  
  
— Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Anna le gifla et s'en alla. La joue rouge et la larme à l'œil, le dénommé Manta alla tristement dans la cuisine en lançant un regard de gentillesse dans la direction de Hao.  
  
Il ressemblait étrangement à Opacho, songeait Hao, un peu mélancolique. Il était aussi petit, avait les larmes rapidement aux yeux et dégageait une forme de gentillesse. Seulement Manta n'était pas shaman, même s'il voyait les esprits : c'était donc un humain un peu moins faible que les autres...  
  
Hao secoua la tête et continua son entraînement avec son fantôme principal.  
  
Quand soudain, il y eut un grand bruit de verre brisé venant de la cuisine. Hao et son fantôme s'y précipitèrent et virent que Manta avait fait tomber des assiettes contenant de la nourriture.  
  
— Manta-dono, s'inquiéta le samouraï.  
  
— Ça ira, Amidamaru. Je n'ai pas assuré ma prise sur les assiettes, c'est tout. Anna va me tuer si elle voit ça.  
  
— Trop tard, fit Anna.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Manta et le gifla. Hao ne sut pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il poussa Anna qui recula en arrière, sous l'effet de la surprise. Même Manta et Amidamaru le regardait étrangement.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que faisait son frère dans ces situations-là ? Il laissait son ami se faire frapper ? C'est vrai que Anna avait une aura bien particulière qui pouvait inspirer la peur... Mais Yoh était le frère de Hao et donc avait une grande puissance : il n'avait pas à s'incliner devant elle.  
  
— Arrête de frapper Manta, répondit-il. C'était pas sa faute.  
  
— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, fut sa seule réplique.  
  
Et elle le gifla, lui aussi. Hao n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là. Jamais personne n'avait osé le frapper ainsi. Et c'est ce qui lui donna un petit sourire. Cette fille était adorable !  
  
Il se massa la joue avec son sourire. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla s'affaler devant la télé. Amidamaru vint près de son maître.  
  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien d'énerver Anna-sama...  
  
— Elle n'avait pas à frapper tout le monde à tors et à travers, sourit-il en guise d'excuse.  
  
— Merci Yoh, fit timidement Manta.  
  
— C'est normal entre amis, rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant.  
  
Puis il continua à s'entraîner tandis que Manta finissait le repas. Au moins, il connaissait le nom de tout le monde.  
  
Yoh passa son après-midi à s'entraîner, sous le regard attentif d'Opacho. Il n'était pas aussi méchant que Anna, mais dès qu'il tentait de se reposer, l'africain commençait à pleurer en n'arrêtant pas de dire :  
  
— Si Yoh-sama ne s'entraîne pas comme le fait Hao-sama tous les jours, les autres remarqueront le changement et alors ils tueront Yoh-sama et donc le corps de Hao-sama. Hao-sama ne pourra jamais retrouver son corps !  
  
Alors Yoh continuait à s'entraîner.  
  
En fin de journée, alors que le soleil avait déjà disparu, Yoh s'allongea de tout son long dans l'herbe. Il n'avait plus du tout d'énergie, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, mais Opacho secoua la tête :  
  
— Yoh-sama est trop paresseux ! Hao-sama ne se repose que quand il ne peut vraiment plus tenir debout et qu'il a un besoin presque vital de dormir.  
  
— Mais c'est une machine ou quoi, haleta Yoh, à bout de souffle.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-il précipitamment, voyant une larme couler sur la joue de le jeune africain. En fait, mes paroles avaient un but assez précis et assez vague à la fois. On peut même penser que je me parler à moi-même ou que je divaguais. Et alors on pouvait penser que... cela pouvait prêter à confusion...  
  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites, Yoh-sama ?  
  
— J'en sais rien... je suis fatigué.  
  
Opacho regarda le sol. Il partit, laissant seul le jeune homme.  
  
Ses cheveux longs collaient à son corps trempé de sueur. Il avait enlevé sa cape, préférant resté torse nu afin d'apprécier le vent frais du soir. Celui-ci fit légèrement bouger les cheveux du shaman. Yoh mit ses mains derrière la tête et regarda le ciel étoilé.  
  
Comment allait Manta, Amidamaru et Anna ? Bizarrement, l'Itako lui manquait. Que se passait-il réellement là-bas ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que Yoh change de place avec son frère jumeau ? Il avait senti un sentiment de bienfaisance dans tout son corps... mais c'était tout. Yoh ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier et était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais c'était étrange de vivre dans la peau d'un autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un frère, venait de comprendre comment il fonctionnait alors qu'il ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois. Son mode de vie et les quelques explications de Opacho donnaient un aperçu de son caractère.  
  
Opacho revint avec le repas du soir. Yoh le remercia et mangea comme un goinfre, tant il se sentait vidé de son énergie. Soudain, il se rendit compte que Opacho était hésitant et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.  
  
— Oui, l'encouragea Yoh, las.  
  
— Demain, Hao-sama avait promis de faire une grande fête. Il avait invité tout le groupe pour toute la soirée et toute la nuit.  
  
— Ah... euh, en quel honneur ?  
  
— C'est mon anniversaire et Hao-sama voulait fêter ça. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, il faudrait mieux supprimer la fête. On pourrait trouver un prétexte...  
  
— Mais non, ça ira, rassura Yoh d'un grand sourire ressemblant tant au sourire de Hao. Je comprends un peu comment il fonctionne : je ferais à l'instinct, surtout qu'il est mon jumeau ! On la fera cette fête. Euh... en tout, ça fera combien de personnes ?  
  
— Onze je crois en tout : il y a l'équipe Tsuchigumi avec les Boz et Peyote. L'équipe Hanagumi avec Kanna, Marion et Mathilda. L'équipe Tsukigumi avec Big Guy Bill, Zanchin et Tarvein. Et enfin, l'équipe Hoshigumi avec Lufiner, Opacho et normalement, il y a Hao-sama.  
  
— Wouah ça fait du monde !  
  
— Yoh-sama n'est plus d'accord ?...  
  
— Si si si, s'empressa de répondre Yoh lorsqu'il vit le visage en détresse de Opacho. C'est juste que ça me surprend qu'il y ait autant de gens qui le connaisse. Alors que moi, qui suis pourtant son jumeau, quelqu'un de sa famille, je n'étais même pas au courant de son existence.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence. Yoh continuait d'observer les étoiles, après avoir dévoré son repas.  
  
— Hao-sama se demandait parfois ce qu'était devenu son frère. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais ça lui arrivait. Et il se posait des questions au sujet de Yoh-sama. Je crois qu'il voulait vous rencontrez.  
  
— Tu crois ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
Yoh regardait encore les étoiles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il plongea dans un sommeil où ses rêves tournaient autour de Hao, ce frère caché.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le repas du midi se fit devant la télé. Personne ne parlait vraiment, tous fixant l'objet sans âme. Hao considérait cet objet avec mépris. Il préférait ses conversations avec Opacho.  
  
D'ailleurs, que faisait son frère avec lui ? L'avait-il mis au courant ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, Yoh paraissait être fainéant et naïf. Il devait donc avoir tout raconté au petit africain. Il soupira. Et lui qui voulait lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, c'était raté : son frère le ferait à sa place.  
  
Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que Anna n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, mais cela n'arrivait plus à charmer Hao. Dommage, elle avait paru mignonne au début... un peu chiante sur les bords, mais mignonne.  
  
Manta était resté pour le déjeuner et avait échangé quelques paroles avec Yoh ou Amidamaru. Il ne parlait presque jamais à Anna, car presque à chaque fois, il se prenait une gifle.  
  
Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que la télé avait été éteinte et que Anna le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Manta essayait de se faire tout petit (pas très compliqué ) et Amidamaru était nulle part en vue. Anna voulait lui parler, il semblerait...  
  
— Tu n'as presque pas regardé la télé, remarqua-t-elle. C'est bizarre, normalement, tu restes planté devant, en essayant de m'éviter afin de ne pas faire mon entraînement intensif. En plus, tu es plus sérieux quant à ta vocation de Shaman King. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as rencontré une fille à qui tu veux plaire ?  
  
La question était sortie toute seule, mais Hao sentit que Anna s'était forcée à la sortir. Elle semblait se forcer à ne pas frapper Hao rien qu'ayant le bénéfice du doute sur une relation avec une autre fille.  
  
Hao se dit que son frère devait bien aimer cette fille... Alors il lui ferait plaisir.  
  
— Si tu veux savoir, oui. Je t'ai rencontré, Anna, et je me suis tout d'un coup dit qu'il fallait que je me mette sérieusement à mon entraînement de Shaman King. Ainsi tu pourrais plus tard devenir la femme du shaman le plus puissant. N'est-ce pas ton rêve ?  
  
Anna laissa tomber la télécommande qu'elle tenait dans la main, les yeux exorbités. Manta voulait être encore plus petit, se disant visiblement qu'il était de trop. Hao sourit chaleureusement à Anna.  
  
Il fallait bien qu'il fasse ça pour son jumeau, quand même ! Puisqu'il ne comptait surtout pas laisser son jumeau devenir Shaman King, il allait lui laisser au moins le bonheur d'avoir une femme comme celle-là.  
  
— N'est-ce pas, répéta-t-il.  
  
— Comment ça t'est venu ?  
  
— De quoi ?  
  
— Ce changement qui a fait que tu veux t'entraîner plus dur rien que pour moi.  
  
— Hum... J'avais ce sentiment en moi bien avant, mais je ne l'avais pas bien interprété. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que je voulais te faire plaisir. Et donc pour ce bonheur, j'étais vraiment prêt à tout. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?  
  
— Je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Anna se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce. Hao l'entendit monter les escaliers. Il s'amusait bien. Au moins, il espérait que son frère apprécierait.  
  
En fait, Hao n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments d'amour pour quelqu'un. Il s'était toujours dit que ce moment viendrait avec le temps, mais... le temps avait passé et personne ne lui avait fait de l'effet. C'était bien malheureux, mais c'était comme ça.  
  
Manta parut gêné et finalement, repartit chez lui.  
  
N'étant pas fatigué, Hao alla dehors. Amidamaru n'était pas en vue, au moins il serait tranquille. Il regarda les étoiles. Puis tout d'un coup, l'étrange sensation de la dernière fois s'empara à nouveau de lui.  
  
— Enfin... !  
  
Hao se vit quitter le corps de son frère. Dommage, il s'y était habitué avec ses cheveux un peu trop courts à son goût. Et puis sa cape ne lui manquait plus trop comme au début. Sans oublier le fait qu'il s'était même habitué à des objets sans âme.  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ne se mit pas en colère : il l'avait su à ses dépends la première fois. Après quelques minutes, il aperçut son frère au loin. Celui- ci le vit également.  
  
— Nii-san, hurla-t-il en agitant le bras.  
  
— Otôto, l'imita Hao. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas parce que j'ai fait avancer les choses avec ta fiancée, Anna. Très gentille...  
  
— Hein ? T'as fait quoi ?  
  
— Je lui ai fait une grande déclaration d'amour, expliqua Hao en passant à côté de son frère. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? En as-tu parlé avec Opacho ? Qui est au courant ?  
  
— J'ai pas fait grand-chose, répliqua Yoh en souriant. Mais c'est vrai que Opacho est au courant, sinon personne d'autre : Opacho m'a dit que sinon ils m'auraient tué... Euh, ce serait bien qu'on se revoie, hurla-t-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait, s'éloignant de plus en plus.  
  
— D'accord, s'époumona Hao. Pourquoi pas dans une semaine à l'heure de midi au cimetière de ton coin de rue ?  
  
— Ça marche !  
  
Hao sourit à l'idée de vraiment rencontrer son frère. Après ce que les Asakura lui avaient fait, il avait toujours senti comme une rancœur en lui. Si jamais il avait rencontré Yoh avant, il l'aurait tué sans hésiter car son frère représentait la famille qu'il avait tant méprisée... Mais maintenant, après avoir été dans le corps de cette autre moitié, il aimerait mieux le connaître.  
  
Quand il récupéra son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de réveiller Opacho :  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il, Yoh-sama ?  
  
— Ça y est, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! C'est moi, Hao.  
  
— Hao-sama... ?  
  
Hao hocha la tête. Opacho sortit complètement de son sommeil et sauta dans les bras de Hao. Celui-ci rigola.  
  
— Yoh-sama a toujours été très gentil avec Opacho. Il a même dit qu'il fêterait mon anniversaire si Hao-sama ne revenait pas ! Mais Yoh-sama n'aimait pas les actions de Hao-sama.  
  
— Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, mon frère a toujours vécu dans un univers de paix et d'amour. J'ai rencontré là-bas un de ses amis qui était vraiment très petit.  
  
— Plus petit que Opacho, s'enquit le petit africain, les yeux larmoyants.  
  
— Mais non, sourit Hao en posant sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure du petit. Tu es définitivement le plus petit.  
  
— Merci Hao-sama !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quand Yoh rentra dans son vrai corps, il se leva et poussa un cri de joie. Amidamaru le regarda étrangement :  
  
— Yoh-dono ?  
  
— Tout va bien, Amidamaru. Au contraire. Dit... ça te dirait de faire un pique-nique à ton cimetière la semaine prochaine ?  
  
— Euh... Pourquoi pas.  
  
— Super ! Mais n'en parle ni à Anna, ni à Manta, je préfèrerais qu'on soit que tous les deux.  
  
Amidamaru regarda curieusement son maître, puis acquiesça, se demandant ce que Yoh voulait exactement.  
  
Rentré à la maison, il s'aperçut que Manta était déjà rentré chez lui et Anna restait introuvable. Son frère avait fait avancer les choses... il n'en était pas trop sûr. Et puis il voulait savoir plus de choses sur son frère. Peut-être que Anna était au courant. Devant sa porte, il manifesta sa présence.  
  
Après un silence, Anna sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
— Anna, est-ce que j'ai un frère ?  
  
Celle-ci leva brusquement les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Elle croisa les bras et leva le menton de défi :  
  
— Qui t'en a parlé ?  
  
— Un esprit, mentit Yoh avec, il l'espérait, de l'aplomb.  
  
— Oui, en effet, tu as un frère jumeau. Il s'appelle Hao. Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas où il est, mais il est très dangereux. Si jamais tu vois quelqu'un qui te ressemble, fusionne avec Amidamaru et prépare-toi à te battre.  
  
— Pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ?  
  
— C'était préférable et ce n'était pas ma décision. Ce sont tes parents et tes grands-parents qui ont jugé tout ça utile. En fait, Hao est un de tes ancêtres bannis de la famille Asakura pour cause de massacres. Il s'est réincarné... Il faudra que j'informe ton grand-père que tu es au courant.  
  
— Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
  
Ainsi tout le monde était au courant... Et personne ne le jugeait digne d'être informé, alors qu'il pourrait être le principal intéressé. Il avait toujours vécu sachant qu'il était fils unique, qu'il serait toujours seul avec sa peine.  
  
Chez ses grands-parents, les autres enfants l'avaient toujours mis à l'écart. Il aurait aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur à qui se confier.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'était chose faite et il comptait rattraper le temps perdu !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Bon c'est ma première fic sur Shaman King, j'espère que ça va plaire... Je m'y suis mise paske j'avais remarqué (à mon plus grand désespoir T.T) que y'avait presque pas de fic sur le couple HaoxYoh ! C'est Fisou et sa fic L'étoile filante (que je conseille de lire si c'est pas déjà fait) qui m'ont convaincu de m'y mettre !! (même si c'était pas demandé) Bref, j'aimerais des impressions pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas... 


	2. Véritable rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Véritable rencontre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Shaman King  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Y'a du Yaoi même si ça se voit pas au premier abord. Sinon je suppose que va y avoir des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début les préliminaires au Shaman Fight.  
  
Couples : HaoxYoh donc âmes anti-yaoistes, anti-incestes (ça existe ce mot ?), c'est au fond à gauche, ne vous bousculez pas !  
  
Disclaimer : Pourquoi vous me voulez pas, je suis toute gentille !  
  
Hao et Yoh : On est pas fous ! Dégage !!  
  
Mydaya : Revenez ici, je veux vous avoir pour moi et rien que pour moi !!  
  
Hao et Yoh : Tout mais pas ça é.è  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fayane : Ouiiiiiiiiii encore du YohxHao !!!!!!!!!! °Mydaya en gagatisation complète devant ce couple° Et ma fic n'a pas « l'air bien »... elle EST bien °Mydaya toujours modeste °  
  
Misao Maxwell : C'est vrai que y'a pas beaucoup de fics sur YohxHao T-T C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé ma candidature !! J'ai hâte que tu es le temps d'écrire toi aussi une fic sur ce couple °Mydaya regarde bêtement son ordi et voyant que c'est pas pour tout de suite, soupire de consternation°  
  
Katoryu Diethel : Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, attendra à toutes tes espérances !!! Je compte faire évoluer assez doucement leur relation parce que n'oublions pas qu'ils sont frères/ennemis/des années de différences... etc et j'en passe. Donc je compte surmonter tous ces obstacles pour avoir un beau couple à la fin XP  
  
Shaman-Anna : Si le début est pas mal, j'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi !! Ne t'en fis pas, je veux faire une histoire bien structurée (donc avoir un fond) pour bien placer la psychologie des persos et leur évolution.  
  
Kaory : Merci pour tes encouragements. Donc bon, voilà la suite !!!!  
  
Fisou : Alala, tu me fais rougir... Moi j'aime bien ce que tu écris, alors c'est normal de te faire un peu de pub (bah oui, si on lit ma fic, autant lire la tienne parce qu'elle a plus de chapitre et c'est sur le couple HaoxYoh !!) Je me suis mise à ce couple grâce à toi, alors fonce pour continuer ta fic XP  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La semaine passa et il attendait patiemment à midi au lieu de rendez-vous. Yoh avait apporté de quoi manger pour deux.  
  
Il ne savait plus quelles excuses il avait sorti pour Anna. Il lui semblait que ça ressemblait à « je suis invité chez Manta » N'ayant pas le téléphone, Anna ne pouvait pas vraiment vérifier !  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Amidamaru sortit son sabre et le pointa dans une direction.  
  
— Otôto, cria une voix venant de cette direction.  
  
— Nii-san, cria à son tour Yoh en agitant le bras pour signaler sa position.  
  
— Yoh-dono..., murmura Amidamaru.  
  
— Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas t'avoir dit l'exacte vérité, s'enquit Yoh en se grattant la nuque, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'avais peur que Anna soit mise au courant. Et alors elle m'aurait enchaîné et m'aurait tué.  
  
Amidamaru resta quand même méfiant, ayant entendu comme Yoh les recommandations de l'Itako.  
  
Hao apparut dans sa grande cape, ses cheveux volant autour de lui comme des ailes noires. Il salua le samouraï. Il expliqua que Spirit of Fire avait été laissé un peu plus loin, Hao ayant confiance en son frère, d'après son rapport personnel et celui de Opacho. Yoh saisit la petite pique et demanda à Amidamaru d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y avait rien d'autre intéressant à faire.  
  
Voyant l'esprit bougonner, Hao rigola. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils marchèrent ensembles sans se parler, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi commencer.  
  
— Comment va Opacho, essaya Yoh.  
  
— Bien. Comment va Manta ?  
  
— Bien également.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment la discussion idéale. Mais ayant vécu plus d'une journée dans la peau de l'autre, ils connaissaient tout de l'autre et n'avaient pas besoin de précisions.  
  
Yoh s'arrêta ensuite dans un parc où il n'y avait pas d'esprits qui pourraient les surveiller. D'autres personnes avaient pensé à faire un pique-nique par ce beau soleil. Hao pinça les lèvres en les voyant, mais par respect pour son frère, il ne dit rien devant ces faibles humains.  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe où Hao s'allongea pour profiter du contact de la nature. Le vent était doux et agitait faiblement les cheveux de l'aîné.  
  
Yoh sourit en le voyant si décontracté. Grâce aux informations de Opacho, il savait que son frère appréciait particulièrement la Nature dans toute splendeur et que c'était une des raisons qui l'incitaient à détester les humains.  
  
Yoh s'installa à son côté, leurs épaules côte à côte. Soudain, Hao leva le bras, pointant du doigt un gros nuage :  
  
— Il ressemble à Opacho avec sa grosse touffe de cheveux.  
  
— Et lui, rit Yoh en se prêtant au jeu de son frère et en montrant un autre nuage. On dirait Anna avec sa robe et son foulard rouge qui vole. Et puis les petits nuages, ce sont ses perles.  
  
— Ç'a avancé entre vous, s'enquit Hao, tout en gardant un grand sourire.  
  
— Non pas vraiment. Elle a fait comme si elle ne savait rien, en redoublant d'ardeur à me torturer dès qu'elle a comprit que je ne voulais plus me lever aux aurores ou que je ne voulais plus m'entraîner. A cause de toi, elle est persuadée que je pourrais faire mieux et elle me pousse à bout !  
  
— Et elle a raison. Opacho m'a dit que tu n'employais pas totalement tes capacités, préférant te reposer et avoir une vie tranquille. Mais sache que la vie n'est pas aussi calme que ça. N'as-tu jamais senti des retombées sur le fait d'être shaman ? Les autres ne t'ont-ils jamais regardé avec mépris, avec peur ou avec colère ?  
  
Yoh revit les visages de tous les enfants qui l'avaient rejeté alors qu'il vivait encore chez ses grands-parents. Il était considéré comme un démon ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait toujours été seul.  
  
Quand il s'approchait d'un groupe pour parler d'un sujet banal ou pour simplement poser une question, les autres enfants lui tournaient le dos et chuchotaient entre eux, le regardant du coin de l'œil et rigolant parfois.  
  
Il n'était alors plus allé vers les autres, mais ils avaient continué à se moquer de lui derrière son dos, croyant qu'il n'écoutait pas.  
  
Mais il savait même dans les moments difficiles que c'était parce qu'ils avaient des jugements hâtifs et qu'il devait bien y avoir des gens qui l'accepteraient tel qu'il était.  
  
— Quelques-uns, répondit calmement Yoh, minimisant sa situation d'avant. Mais ce n'était que des enfants. C'est normal d'être comme ça à cet âge-là.  
  
— Et lorsqu'il s'agit d'adulte ? Là, il n'y a plus l'excuse de la jeunesse !  
  
— Eh bien je les ignore. Je me moque bien de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de vivre en paix, de mener une petite vie pépère... Et puis il y a Manta.  
  
— C'est différent : Manta voit les esprits, ce n'est pas comme s'il était un humain. Mais parlons d'autres choses parce que je vois que je t'ennuie...Opacho m'a bien dit que tu n'aimais pas mes méthodes et moi je n'aime pas ta façon de vivre. Tu pourrais être bien plus fort que ce que tu es en ce moment si tu t'en donnais la peine.  
  
— Je pense qu'avec l'entraînement de Anna, je pourrais me débrouiller.  
  
Silence. Les deux jumeaux regardaient passivement les nuages passer.  
  
Hao en convint après une heure à ne rien faire, que de rester inactif était plaisant. C'était vraiment reposant. On se laissait aller et on ne faisait rien. C'était étrange... surtout qu'il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il aimait bien être là.  
  
Yoh aussi se sentait bien. Après cette heure passée, il admit qu'être en contact avec la Nature, c'était vraiment... ah il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Bref, c'était le bonheur et la plénitude du bien-être.  
  
Puis Yoh eut le ventre gargouillant. Il rougit tandis que Hao éclatait de rire et se relevait à moitié. Yoh lui montra le repas qu'il avait emporté et l'installa sur l'herbe.  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger, alors que les autres personnes présentes s'en allaient car ils avaient terminé de manger.  
  
Aucun des deux ne parla, aimant ce calme environnant. Yoh finit bien avant son frère.  
  
— Tu es un véritable glouton, Otôto !  
  
— Il me faut des forces pour supporter l'entraînement de Anna.  
  
— Dis-moi, fit Hao en se rapprochant de Yoh et lui prenant ses cheveux courts dans sa main. Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas pousser tes cheveux comme moi ? Il te tiendrais chaud quand tu as froid et c'est vraiment agréable de les sentir flotter autour de soi quand il y a du vent ou quand on est sous l'eau.  
  
— Oui mais comme ça, on nous reconnaît. Sinon les gens ne nous différencieraient pas et je pourrais me faire agresser par ma famille à la première occasion.  
  
— Au fait, Opacho m'a affirmé que tu n'étais pas au courant que tu avais un frère...  
  
— C'est vrai. Et maintenant ils savent que je suis au courant. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu que je sache... Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de savoir que j'avais un frère. Quelqu'un qui pouvait ressentir les mêmes choses que moi, qui pouvait avoir les mêmes habitudes que moi.  
  
Hao sourit tristement. Il prit son frère dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que Yoh sanglotait contre son épaule.  
  
Yoh aurait tellement voulu que son frère soit à ses côtés quand il était enfant. Il aurait aimé se blottir contre lui alors qu'on venait à peine de le rejeter. Il aurait pu se confier à lui. Ses grands-parents n'auraient pas vraiment compris et il n'y avait pas de garçons dans son cas. Il avait toujours été seul.  
  
Maintenant, il ne l'était plus : il y avait Manta, Anna, Amidamaru, Jun et même Ren. Donc il n'avait plus vraiment besoin du soutien de son grand frère. Mais... ça lui faisait tellement du bien de pleurer un grand coup pour tout ce qu'il avait subi !  
  
Finalement, il se dégagea de son frère. Celui-ci sortit un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Yoh le prit avec gratitude et se moucha bruyamment, provoquant l'hilarité de Hao.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? C'est normal de se moucher !  
  
— Aah Otôto ! Mais pour devenir Shaman King, il faut avoir la classe ! Si tu veux l'être, il faudra mieux te présenter !  
  
— Je suis bien comme je suis !  
  
— Pas sur ce point-là, Otôto.  
  
— Toi aussi tu veux devenir Shaman King ?  
  
Silence. Hao se rallongea pour regarder le ciel devenir de plus en plus foncé. Yoh resta assis en train de finir de se moucher. Puis il respira un grand coup l'air frais.  
  
Hao se releva d'un coup et s'épousseta de l'herbe qui s'était collée à sa cape. Il sourit à son frère qui se relevait lui aussi, et fit :  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?  
  
— Je ne sais pas, Nii-san. On pourrais aller au cinéma : j'ai vu dernièrement un film de Pyron avec Manta, Anna et Amidamaru et c'était franchement génial !  
  
— Un film... Tu veux aller au cinéma ?  
  
— Ça ne te tente pas, Nii-san ?  
  
— Pourquoi pas.  
  
Aller au cinéma... non mais quelle idée de s'enfermer dans une salle remplie d'objets sans âme alors qu'il y avait tant de liberté à être dehors ! Seulement, son frère semblait très apprécier ce Pyron et voulait faire partager sa passion à son frère.  
  
Hao se laissa donc entraîner et ils s'achetèrent deux places.  
  
Les gens qui les entouraient les regardaient assez bizarrement. Soit parce qu'être jumeau n'était pas courant, soit parce que la cape de Hao ne passait pas inaperçue. Tant pis, ils regarderaient quand même ce film.  
  
A l'intérieur, Yoh indiqua des places à Hao et ils s'installèrent. Le film n'était pas encore commencé, attendant que la salle se remplisse.  
  
En attendant, les deux frères ne se parlèrent pas. Hao parce qu'il n'aimait pas être loin de la Nature et Yoh parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ancêtre. Finalement...  
  
— Tu ne me trouves pas minable, Nii-san ?  
  
— Pourquoi, Otôto ?  
  
— Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Ton corps est adapté à toutes les intempéries, il est dur comme le roc. De l'eau gelée ne te fais pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique. Et puis, ton esprit est puissant... Amidamaru est fort, je le sais, j'ai confiance en lui. Mais je ne sais pas s'il pourrait un jour égaler Spirit of Fire. Sans oublier que tu tiens tête aux Asakura depuis que tu es né... enfin pour cette vie-là. Je n'ai pas la même force de caractère que toi... tu m'as bien vu chialer contre toi tout à l'heure.  
  
— C'est mon rôle de grand frère, répondit Hao avec un grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Je suis en fait bien plus vieux que toi : j'ai plus d'expérience que toi pour devenir plus fort ! J'avais Spirit of Fire à ma première naissance et j'étais plus vieux, plus puissant. Donc ne t'en fais pas, Otôto.  
  
Posant sa main sur l'accoudoir, il serra la main de son frère qui se trouvait également là. Celui-ci serra lui aussi sa main et ils se sourirent.  
  
Le film commença enfin. Ils purent voir les prouesses prodigieuses de Pyron.  
  
A la fin du film, ils remarquèrent en même temps que leurs mains étaient toujours ensemble. Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois et se lâchèrent pour se lever.  
  
Quittant le cinéma, Hao respira profondément dans l'air frais du soir. Que c'était agréable. Yoh fit de même et admit que ça faisait du bien.  
  
— Et maintenant, demanda Hao. Où est-ce que tu as décidé de m'amener ? Nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'après-midi, je te signale !  
  
— C'est vrai ? Je croyais que le film durerait plus longtemps... Au fait, il t'a plu ?  
  
— ... Oui, mais c'est un amateur.  
  
— Un amateur, répéta Yoh en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Manta s'il avait su. Il est considéré comme le meilleur de sa catégorie !  
  
— De sa catégorie, oui. Mais nous, en tant que shaman, nous pouvons tellement plus : nous ne vivons que pour être les maîtres. Nous possédons des pouvoirs inimaginables avec lesquels nous pouvons quasiment tout faire. Regarde-moi : comme tu l'as dit, mon corps est formé pour être à l'image de ma personnalité. Je peux invoquer du feu, puisque Spirit of Fire est mon esprit, se vanta légèrement Hao, puis il remarqua la tête déçue de son frère : Mais ce film était le meilleur que j'ai vu, ajouta-t-il, en omettant qu'il n'avait jamais regardé un film et donc que celui-ci était forcément le meilleur. Pyron semblait bien savoir se battre.  
  
Yoh sourit, content que son frère ait bien apprécié ce petit moment. Ils se baladèrent un instant autour d'un lac.  
  
— Au fait, tu pourras souhaiter à Opacho un joyeux anniversaire de ma part ?  
  
— Tu étais au courant, s'étonna Hao.  
  
— Il m'a prévenu et on avait décidé qu'on le fêterait ensemble, si tu ne revenais pas.  
  
— Mais je suis revenu !!  
  
Yoh haussa les épaules devant le sourire moqueur de son frère.  
  
— Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelque chose, Nii-san.  
  
— Hnn ?  
  
— Quand je suis revenu chez moi, mon walkman était écrasé... ai-je eu droit à ta participation ? Ou il y a eu un monstre qui est passé et qui a tout détruit sur son passage ?  
  
— Ça dépend par quoi tu veux définir « monstre », rigola Hao.  
  
— Pourquoi tu l'as cassé, se plaignit Yoh, la moue réprobatrice. C'était un bon modèle et en plus c'était un cadeau de ma famille quand j'étais plus petit (personne n'a remarqué que dans le manga il avait toujours le même ?)  
  
— Je peux t'en racheter un autre si tu veux.  
  
— T'as de l'argent ?  
  
— Euh... non, mais je ne suis pas obligé de payer.  
  
— Alors je n'en veux pas de ton cadeau.  
  
Hao regarda Yoh bizarrement. Son frère était étrange quand même : il se plaignait de ne plus avoir son baladeur et se plaignait encore plus quand Hao, dans sa gentillesse démesurée, lui avait proposé de lui en offrir un autre.  
  
— Le vol te dérange, Otôto ?  
  
— Il ne te dérange pas, à toi ?  
  
— Ce n'est qu'un objet sans âme, répliqua Hao, un peu exaspéré. Il n'a aucune valeur particulière et donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de payer pour quelque chose d'inutile.  
  
Yoh se revit quand il était gosse, seul. Son père lui avait offert son walkman, ne compensation de son absence. Yoh en était vraiment content, car c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu véritablement apprendre à apprécier la musique... c'est là qu'il avait découvert Bob.  
  
Ça lui avait fait tellement du bien d'écouter de la musique, plutôt que d'entendre les remarques des autres enfants !  
  
Lui qui croyait que son frère pouvait le comprendre... et bien non. Hao se sentait parfait et donc, n'ayant pas subi les remarques des autres, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.  
  
— La musique m'a beaucoup aidé quand tu n'étais pas là, lança-t-il pour se justifier.  
  
— C'était pour te calmer ? Autant tous les tuer : ce ne sont que des...  
  
— C'est ça, ta solution ? Massacrer tout le monde ?  
  
— C'est déjà mieux que de rester passif et se laisser faire... comme un faible !  
  
Il n'y avait plus de relations amicales entre eux. Hao avait ses méthodes et Yoh les siennes, mais tous les deux avaient subi les mêmes moments difficiles. Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, puis décidèrent de s'installer sur un banc, regardant le lac pour se détendre.  
  
— J'admets que je me suis emporté, fit soudain Hao, fixant toujours le lac et sans sourire. Mais j'ai ma manière de voir les choses. Le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que tu peux penser. Etre trop gentil signifie la faiblesse. Il faut être fort pour savoir survivre.  
  
— On n'est pas en guerre, n'exagère pas.  
  
— Nous sommes des shamans. C'est nous contre les êtres humains.  
  
— Opacho m'avait un peu décrit ta soif de tueries, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait aller aussi loin. Il faut savoir pardonner : chacun fait des erreurs et il y en a qui ont du mal avec les gens.  
  
— Tu fais comme tu veux, Yoh.  
  
Il ne l'appelait plus Otôto Yoh le remarqua tout de suite. Il soupira, son frère aussi. Ils se regardèrent, voyant qu'ils avaient eut la même idée de soupirer en même temps. Ils se sourirent gaiement.  
  
— Nous sommes frères quand même, sourit Hao.  
  
— Oui, comme deux moitiés totalement différentes et parfaitement semblables.  
  
— Tu parles bien, Yoh... C'est un bon point si on veut devenir Shaman King, mais ce n'est pas assez !  
  
— Je sais, sourit Yoh. Il faut de la force et donc je m'entraînerais pour pouvoir te battre !  
  
— Tiens... je t'ai encouragé ?  
  
— Un peu, c'est vrai... je suis jaloux de ta force !  
  
— Et tu as raison, Yoh, plaisanta Hao, toute tension disparue. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû : tu vas peut-être pouvoir me battre. Je vais être obligé de travailler d'autant plus alors !  
  
— Et oui, Hao !  
  
Les deux jumeaux rirent de bons cœurs.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir, le soleil étant coupé en deux par l'horizon du parc. Yoh regarda l'heure et se leva.  
  
— Je dois y aller, sinon Anna aura ma peau. C'était une belle journée, je trouve, Hao. Je ne regrette rien, mais... nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre trop près et trop longtemps ensemble.  
  
— Je suis d'accord, admit Hao en se levant à son tour. Nous sommes frères, mais ça ne va pas vraiment plus loin que ça. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes « comme deux moitiés totalement différentes et parfaitement semblables ». A force, nous nous taperons dessus.  
  
— Comme deux frères !  
  
— Je ne pense pas, sourit Hao. La famille Asakura veut ma mort, quel qu'en soit le prix. Attention à ne pas être trop emprisonné par leur fil d'araignée. Notre rencontre fut vraiment... intéressante. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit bien que nous nous voyions une nouvelle fois.  
  
— Je pense aussi... du moins dans la vie de tous les jours. Sinon je compte bien t'avoir comme adversaire au Shaman Fight !  
  
— Moi aussi, Yoh, j'en serais ravi.  
  
Hao serra la main de son frère. Mais finalement, ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement une dernière fois, quêtant un soutien de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent.  
  
Hao appela Spirit of Fire. Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit se matérialisa et emporta Hao au loin.  
  
Yoh soupira et appela également son esprit.  
  
— Tout s'est bien passé, Yoh-dono, s'inquiéta Amidamaru.  
  
— Très bien. Et tu n'auras plus à t'en faire, car mon frère ne reviendra pas.  
  
— Je suis rassuré !  
  
— Pourquoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas me faire du mal, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
— Un esprit, hein ?  
  
Yoh se retourna pour savoir qui avait parlé. Les bras croisés, elle défiait le samouraï et le jeune shaman.  
  
— Anna..., murmura Yoh, terrifié.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Bon bah voilà, j'ai continué cette fic et j'espère que je n'ai déçu personne... Sinon envoyez-moi des reviews et je verrais ce que je peux faire :D Je sais que ce chapitre était plus court que le précédent, mais je voulais couper à ce moment-là. Moi, sadique ? Jamais ! XP 


	3. Guerre entre Asakura

**Chapitre 3** : Guerre entre Asakura

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight.

**Couples** : HaoxYoh Bon je sais je radote, mais comme ça vous êtes prévenus : pas d'âmes sensibles chez moi !! (chez moi... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je parle de la fic, bien entendu !!)

**Disclaimer** : _essoufflée_ Ils courent vite ces persos !

**Hao** **et** **Yoh** : On tient à notre peau, figure-toi ! Tu ne nous attraperas jamais !

**Mydaya** : Mais je ne compte pas vous faire (pas plus que ça) de mal !

**Hao** **et** **Yoh** : ... -.-°

— pour les paroles des persos

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** : 

Fayane : Ouais vive la modestie ;) Sinon pour répondre à tes questions, il va falloir que tu lises la suite !! (bah oui, il faut bien un peu de suspense) Mais je pense que tu sauras deux ou trois choses dans ce chapitre-ci.

Kaory : Je sais que c'était un petit chapitre celui d'avant, mais celui-ci devrait être plus long pour combler cette lacune. Merci beaucoup.

Shaman-Anna : Je suis contente que la suite ne te déçoive pas encore... J'espère encore une fois faire de mon mieux pour que ce chapitre te plaise également. Tu attendais la suite, donc la voilà !!

Katoryu Diethel : Merci pour les compliments ! Je sais, c'était cruel de finir comme ça... mais c'était voulu XP !! Comme ça, je suis sûre que les lecteurs vous quand même continuer à lire ma fic, parce qu'ils voudront savoir la suite ;)

Dragonna : Je suis contente que le coup de l'échange te plaise :-P Et c'est sûr que Yoh les cheveux longs, ça lui irait pas mal... enfin on sait ce que ça va donner : un sosie de Hao ! Au moins, on les reconnaît comme ça ! Et puis il est quand même mignon comme ça !

Jabun : Eh bah dis donc, je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui se plaignent qu'il y n'ait pas assez de fic YohxHao... je suis contente de leur faire plaisir !! C'est donc un appel aux fanfikeurs que je lance : on veut des fics YohxHao ;)

Fisou : Alors ? On fait des rimes dans ses reviews ? Ah j'ai jamais essayé... Donc bon, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

Babel : Ah mais je l'introduis mon yaoi t'inquiète donc pas. Ca commence doucement, mais bon je veux bien prendre le temps !! Et t'as pas honte de faire nuit blanche ? Non ? eh bah t'en mieux lool ! Je ne sais pas si je fais un HoroRen en fond... je ne pense pas parce que Yoh ne les connaît pas... c'est à voir, mais je ne pense pas, dslée.

Astronema : Trop drôle ton pseudo !! Ah je pense avoir fait une Anna trop gentille... Mais je prends ne note tes suggestions de torture de Anna à Yoh pour la suite ;) Je suis sûre que ça va me servir vu que ça va finir en yaoi lool, je le plaindrais presque niark niark niark !! La suite est maintenant désolée d'avoir été aussi longue.

Djehra : La suite vite ? Ah désolée !!! Je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, je vais essayer de faire plus rapide pour la prochaine fois, promis ! Masi merci du compliment !

**Note** : Vous pouvez dire merci à la ML de Shaman King qui a insisté pour que je finisse ce chapitre au plus vite (ou plutôt m'a menacée de diverses façons lool) Mais je vous adore quand même et donc j'ai décidé de vous dédié ce chapitre, comme ça ! Et encore désolée d'avoir été aussi lente.

* * *

— Anna, fit Yoh. 

— Tu m'as menti.

— Euh... je vais tout t'expliquer, Anna. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et puis il n'avait pas l'air méchant, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de le connaître. Quel est le mal à ça ? C'est mon frère quand même !

— C'est un dangereux shaman, Yoh. Il n'a pas essayé de te ramener dans son camp au moins ?

— Un peu, mais je lui ai tout de suite répondu que je ne voulais pas perpétrer des massacres. Alors où est le problème ? De toute manière, il est parti et il ne reviendra pas.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

— ...

Anna le regarda sans expression, puis se détourna pour rentrer à la maison, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Yoh se gratta la nuque : il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça.

La tête basse, il rentra également. Tout d'abord, se changer l'esprit. Il alla dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique. Vide... Sa chambre était vide, comme s'il n'y avait pas passé quelques années.

Il se précipita dans la chambre de Anna et la vit en train de faire ses valises.

— Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas et pourquoi je ne trouve plus mes affaires ?

— Nous allons partir quelques temps chez tes grands-parents.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils doivent savoir et ça leur sera plus facile si tu y viens. Cela te donne-t-il autant de dégoût de revenir dans une famille de shamans respectables ? Tu voudrais peut-être retourner auprès de ton cher frère, pour sentir en lui toute sa déchéance.

— N'insulte pas mon frère !

— Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

— Il est quand même de ma famille et puis il s'est montré gentil avec moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le mépriser comme tout le monde est en train de le faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de sentir mon frère près de moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit peut-être ? Toute ma vie, je n'ai été entouré que d'esprits. J'ai vécu sans l'amour fraternel qui me manquait. J'avais bien le droit, juste un jour, de le voir, celui qui est comme ma moitié.

Anna arrêta de faire ses bagages. Elle ne releva pas les yeux, mais semblait réfléchir. Yoh poussa un gros soupir, certain de se prendre une gifle pour avoir oser parler sur ce ton à sa fiancée.

— D'accord, c'était ton droit, murmura soudainement Anna.

— Hein ?

— Nous autres, shamans, avons souvent été seuls et il n'est parfois pas facile de faire face à des difficultés. J'aurais été comme Hao si tu n'avais pas été là, Yoh. Je détestais ceux qui m'entouraient parce que j'étais seule et que c'était justement ce que je voulais, être seule. Je comprends que toi aussi, tu aies besoin de quelqu'un. Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais un peu ta défense devant tes grands-parents.

— Ah euh... merci. Mais on y va quand même ?

— Bien sûr. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement ! Ta famille a besoin de savoir ça, c'est important pour les Asakura.

— Si tu le dis, soupira Yoh.

— Bien, alors maintenant tu vas ranger tes affaires.

— Comment ça ? Tu ne les as pas déjà rangées ?

— Non, je les ai juste jetées dans la pièce au fond parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Et puis comme ça, tu es obligé de les ranger, sinon tu aurais rechigné à la tâche. Oh et puis j'oubliais : tu t'occuperas également des autres pièces de la maison.

Yoh eut un sourire crispé et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils prenaient le train alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Anna le regarda dormir : qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! Elle posa son regard sur le paysage défilant dehors sous la nuit étoilée. Elle ne réussit pas à dormir. 

Elle allait prendre la défense de son fiancé parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle-même n'avait jamais eut de frères ou sœurs et aurait bien aimé en avoir eu pour qu'ils la consolent. Seulement, Yoh Asakura était arrivé et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Il avait comblé cette lacune.

Arrivés à bon port, la grand-mère de Yoh était à la porte d'entrée et semblait les attendre. Elle les mena dans une pièce éclairée seulement par quelques bougies. Le grand-père et le père de Yoh étaient également là.

— Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Mikihisa. Yohmei et Kino m'ont demandé de venir mais je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne.

— C'est ma femme qui m'a prévenu, annonça Yohmei

— Yoh Asakura a rencontré Hao Asakura, fit Anna avec calme.

— Quoi ?!!!!

— Yoh, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, lança son père. Anna t'avait pourtant expliqué qu'il était un dangereux shaman qui avait essayé de te détruire à la naissance et il a massacré tant de shamans ou d'humains, les traitant de faibles... Comment as-tu pu t'associer avec un garçon pareil.

— Mais..., commença Yoh.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris depuis tout ce temps, fit à son tour Yohmei. Je t'ai dit que les shamans devaient cohabiter en paix avec les hommes, que même s'ils ne nous comprennent pas, ils sont tout de même des êtres faits de chairs et de sang. C'est normal s'ils ont quelques rancoeurs envers les shamans, vu qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de commencer à les détester !

— Je n'ai pas..., essaya Yoh.

— Tu me déçois, Yoh, coupa Kino Asakura, la grand-mère de Yoh. Je t'aurais cru plus intelligent. Pourtant, Anna t'avait mis en garde contre lui. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : nous allons devoir te renier...

— Hein, s'exclama Yoh qui n'avait rien demandé.

— Laissez-le s'exprimer, intervint une voix.

— Anna, s'écria le jeune garçon en se tournant vers sa fiancée avec des larmes aux yeux.

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas vouloir adopter une expression. Le père et les grands-parents de Yoh voulurent parler, mais elle leur dit tout simplement de se taire, ayant le même caractère de son enfance.

— Vas-y, Yoh. Mais dépêche-toi, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée.

Yoh la remercia faiblement, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non.

Les paroles de sa famille montraient qu'ils n'aimaient vraiment pas Hao, même s'il s'agissait d'un Asakura. Yoh comprenait à moitié pourquoi, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, c'est qu'ils essayaient de dire que cette abomination avait totalement converti Yoh. Pourtant celui-ci ne se sentait pas plus que ça au service de Hao. De plus, ils s'étaient « disputés » et donc il n'allait pas le revoir. Il n'y avait pas de mal !

— Qui vous dit que je me suis converti aux massacres ?

— ...

— Je sais que mon frère n'est pas un ange et on ne lui demande pas d'en être un. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Même si nous sommes jumeaux, nous ne voyons pas le monde à travers les mêmes yeux : il a sa propre façon de voir les choses, et moi la mienne. Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance ? Comme vous l'avez si bien dit : c'est vous qui m'avez éduqué. Vous savez donc comment je réagis.

— Oui, grogna son grand-père avec un sourire en coin. Tu es un paresseux partisan du moindre effort qui veut devenir le Shaman King.

— Hao a pu te donner les clefs pour que tu puisses devenir puissant tout en ne faisant rien, argumenta son père.

— Yoh est paresseux, reprit Anna presque contre son gré à vouloir le défendre une fois de plus. Mais il sait ce qui est juste. Il veut un monde où tout le monde est en paix. Il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il s'allie avec Hao.

— Merci, murmura Yoh afin que Anna seule puisse entendre ses paroles.

— Pour ce service, répondit-elle du même ton. Tu me feras cent tours de la propriété et tu feras la vaisselle tout le temps que nous serons ici.

Yoh se démoralisa : Anna ne changerait jamais.

Les discussions reprirent, mais n'aboutirent à rien. La famille Asakura voulut bien admettre que Yoh n'étais pas forcément passé à l'ennemi, mais ils voulaient à tout prix savoir de quoi ils avaient discuté et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait. Seulement, Yoh se bornait à se taire lorsqu'on lui posait ce genre de questions. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main et puis... il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, même s'il avait avalé un petit quelque chose dans le train.

— Yoh a un ami là-bas, intervint encore une fois Anna. Il s'appelle Oyamada Manta et ils sont très proches. Il s'agit d'un humain et je ne pense pas que Yoh voudrait le tuer. Et puis il s'est fait pleins d'amis. Comme je l'ai déjà dit : il n'a aucune raison d'aller avec son frère.

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Anna le défendait !

— Au lieu d'un tour de la propriété, chuchota Anna. Tu m'en feras deux. Et en plus de la vaisselle, tu t'occuperas du ménage... de toute la propriété bien entendu.

Yoh avait envie de pleurer de frustration.

Finalement, Kino dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher et qu'ils verraient le lendemain. Yoh se dirigea lentement vers son lit et s'y affala pour s'endormir tout de suite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yoh fut tiré du lit par son grand-père qui l'obligea à s'entraîner. Encore endormi, Yoh para avec lassitude les esprits de l'eau envoyés par le vieillard grâce à Amidamaru en over soul. 

Mais dès qu'il fut 10h, Anna se leva de son lit et rassura le grand-père qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de son entraînement. Seuls, Yoh en eut des sueurs froides et il n'en fallait pas plus. Après avoir fait deux tours de la propriété et avoir fait le ménage, Anna lui fit faire la chaise électrique.

— Yoh...

— Euh, oui ? fit-il en train de lutter avec ses membres douloureux.

— Je ne sais pas si ta famille voudra te laisser repartir là-bas.

— Hein ??!!

— N'arrête pas ton entraînement, lâcha la blonde avec énervement et Yoh reprit sa position. Ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'ayant trahi leur confiance, ils ne se sentent pas pour que tu y retournes.

— Mais j'ai dit que nous ne nous reverrons pas ! Et puis tu peux être là pour me surveiller si tu veux.

— Je leur ai dit, mais ils ne m'ont pas donné de réponse. Au fait, il faut également que je te prévienne que j'ai forcé Amidamaru à tout nous dévoiler devant ta famille.

— Quoi !!!??

— Si tu t'arrêtes à chaque fois, tu feras deux tours de plus de la propriété.

* * *

xFlash Back x

— Pourquoi demander le témoignage d'Amidamaru ? demanda Anna, voulant se coucher. Yoh vous a répondu et je m'en porte garante. Avez-vous si peu confiance en lui ? Et mettriez-vous ma parole en doute ?

— Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Kino. Hao a bien pu pervertir l'esprit de son frère. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont jumeaux et qu'un lien peut être facilement construit. De plus, il ne nous a pas dit ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Anna, nous redoutons le pire. Il nous faut une certitude. A toi, est-ce qu'il a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ?

— Non, mais il y a Manta.

— Hao a de terribles pouvoirs, petite. L'amitié ne vaut presque rien à côté. De plus, nous ne savons pas si Hao a fait quoi que se soit sur toi.

— Sur moi ?! Je ne l'ai qu'entr'aperçu de loin.

— Il t'a peut-être effacé la mémoire, que sais-je ?

— Je sais me défendre, répliqua la blonde.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à nous cacher la vérité, demanda alors Yohmei.

— ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amidamaru avait été amené de force devant la famille grâce au collier de perle d'Anna.

— Etais-tu là quand Yoh a fait la connaissance de Hao ? commença Yohmei.

— Je ne trahirais jamais Yoh-dono !!

— Parle, sinon Anna te fera rejoindre l'au-delà.

— ...

— Bien. Anna...

— Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils se sont vus la première fois, lâcha le samouraï à contrecœur, de peur de quitter son maître et le laisser ainsi seul à sa famille vorace. Tout s'est fait derrière mon dos.

— Mais tu as vu Hao ?

— Oui.

— Quand ?

— Je pouvais répondre à ces questions, s'immisça Anna.

— Eh bien quand ? soupira le vieillard.

— Il y a 3 jours environ, un après-midi. Je ne sais rien de plus.

— Spirit of Fire était-il là ?

— Hao a affirmé qu'il n'était pas là et il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu, ni ressenti sa présence.

— Bon. Anna, tu peux le laisser repartir.

Après que l'esprit soit parti, Yohmei ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

Anna allait partir lorsqu'il lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna, de revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le faisant les lèvres serrées, l'Itako attendit ce qu'on lui demandait impatiemment, voulant se coucher.

— Je suis inquiet pour Yoh, commença-t-il.

— Il saura se débrouiller, trancha la blonde.

— Non, il est trop naïf et bonne poire. Par conséquent, tu le surveilleras de très près.

— Si vous voulez, mais j'avais déjà pris des précautions à notre auberge pour savoir si Hao traînerait dans le coin, après sa visite. Quand est-ce que nous pourrons repartir ?

— Bien que Tokyo y fait rencontrer tous les shamans, le Shaman Fight va bientôt débuter et donc les instructeurs sauront certainement où trouver Yoh. Il pourra rester ici et nos précautions sont plus... sûres.

— Douterez-vous de mes capacités ?

— Non, mais Hao est terriblement fort. Il vaut mieux prémunir toute éventualité.

Alors que la fiancée de Yoh allait répliquer froidement, la femme de Yohmei l'interrompit pour emporter son mari afin qu'il se couche car il commençait à se faire tard.

Toute fatigue envolée, Anna se sentit prise au piège. Bon, qu'ils s'inquiètent de la proximité que pouvait avoir Hao était un fait, mais qu'ils les enferment ici, loin des grandes villes où il y avait toutes les plus grandes boutiques ! Ca, ils y allaient un peu fort ! Comment s'habiller correctement s'ils devaient rester ici ?

xFin du Flash Back x

* * *

Voyant souffrir Yoh, Anna parut réfléchir. 

— Yoh, il faut que nous rentrions à Tokyo. Tous les plus grands shamans y seront et il faut que nous y soyons pour connaître les plus grands shamans de tous les temps.

— Oui, Manta doit m'attendre.

— Yoh...

— Oui ?

— ...

— Quoi ? Je suis pas assez bas pour la chaise électrique ?

— Tiens tu as raison, comble cette lacune avant que je ne décide de te faire passer encore une heure et de te priver de repas. Mais je voulais te poser une question et je veux une réponse franche.

— Ah ? Bah vas-y...

— Vas-tu revoir Hao ?

Ah, ça le foutait mal d'entendre cette question. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait facilement dire que non, il n'avait rien en commun avec ce frère honnis par sa propre famille.

Mais...

Quand ces pensées traversaient son esprit, d'autres s'y immisçaient subrepticement. La chaleur de la main de Hao dans la sienne, la sincérité de son sourire, sa douce voix tintant à ses oreilles, son regard... Son frère lui manquait indéniablement. Il apportait quelque chose que n'avait jamais su donner le reste de sa famille. Ce devait être parce que Hao était son frère, qui plus est son jumeau. Forcément, des liens devaient se former.

— Ca n'a pas été prévu, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Ben... on s'est un peu disputé vers la fin et donc... euh... je ne pense pas le revoir avant le Shaman Fight.

— Je pense que cette affirmation fournira notre ticket pour le train de retour. T'aurais quand même pu le dire avant ! Maintenant, nous sommes brouillés avec la famille Asakura.

— Si tu le savais le bien que ça me fait en ce moment..., lâcha Yoh, cynique.

Cette remarque lui valut un tour de la propriété en plus, mais Anna, dans sa grande bonté, l'autorisa à manger le repas.

* * *

— Hao-sama ? 

— Oui, Opacho ?

— Hao-sama était encore dans la lune. Hao-sama s'ennuie peut-être ?

Les larmes arrivant rapidement dans les yeux du petit être, Hao se retint de lancer une petite plaisanterie sardonique qui aurait descendu encore plus le moral du petit africain.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ta fête d'anniversaire est très réussie, je t'assure. Tout le monde s'amuse comme des fous. Il faut savoir se divertir dans la vie, ne ?

— Yoh-sama doit manquer terriblement à Hao-sama...

— Mais pourquoi tu dis quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Mon abruti de frère est de ces gens qui croient que tout le monde il est gentil et ça a le don de m'énerver.

— Yoh-sama me manque un peu.

— Bah tant pis parce que je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir de sitôt. Par contre je peux t'assurer qu'il sera là au Shaman Fight, assurément un bon adversaire. Tu devras te préparer à te battre contre lui.

— Si Hao-sama l'ordonne, Opacho ne fera pas de sentiment si c'est pour que Hao-sama réalise ses rêves.

— C'est gentil. Allez, va t'amuser, j'ai envie d'être seul.

Bon d'accord, son frère lui manquait, mais il n'allait quand même l'avouer. Et puis cette attitude candide qu'il avait toujours était franchement mignonne.

Enfin, chacun son point de vue... Quoique Hao l'aurait bien vu dans son camp ; ils auraient fait un malheur.

Mais bon, il était marrant. Un peu le même caractère. Ca se voyait vraiment beaucoup qu'ils étaient jumeaux, même sans leur apparence semblable. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il arrivait à bien délirer.

Ah dommage de s'être quitter en si mauvais terme. Mais bon, il pourrait lui faire une surprise, pour se faire pardonner de sa rudesse. Même s'il ne se sentait pas du tout dans son tort vis-à-vis de son frère. Chacun sa méthode, voilà tout.

— Opacho, appela-t-il.

— Hao-sama ?

— Dis-moi, si je n'avais pas été shaman, quel métier humain m'aurait convenu le mieux ?

— ... ano... Opacho verrais bien Hao-sama en directeur PDG d'une grande entreprise dans le monde entier ! Hao-sama aurait sûrement plein d'argent.

— Moui... Bof ce serait vachement ennuyeux, ces pauvres humains à massacrer oralement... Tu n'as pas une proposition qui serait plus accessible de l'endroit où j'en suis ?

— ...

— Je crois avoir posé une question.

— ... ano... Pourquoi Hao-sama veut-il un travail ?

— Hum...

— ...

— Bah je me dis que ce serait marrant d'essayer rien qu'une fois et puis savoir ce que ça fait de pouvoir gagner de l'argent honnêtement. J'en veux juste un peu, je vais quand même pas me prendre autant la tête ! Et donc, ta réponse ?

— Ano... Hao-sama est vraiment très doué pour tout et donc, Opacho penserait que Hao-sama conviendrait pour tous types de métiers parce que Hao-sama est le meilleur et que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

— Ah tu trouves ? Moi aussi, je me sens parfait, tu as raison. (looooooool XD)

Il congédia rapidement Opacho de la main, totalement replongé dans ses pensées. Un sourire carnassier vint chatouiller ses fines lèvres. C'est sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas deux fois, mais bon... Pour lui, c'était d'une importance capitale. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son frère unique et préféré ?

* * *

Dans le train du retour, Yoh pleurait de joie. Enfin, les Asakura l'avait laissé repartir. Il pourrait revoir Manta ; il lui manquait déjà. On n'avait pas idée de séparer les meilleurs amis du monde ? 

Et les frères alors ?... Oh non, il n'allait pas retomber dans le mélodramatique, quand même ?!

Il regarda le paysage défiler et s'amusa à croire que Hao volait joyeusement sur le dos de Spirit of Fire pour sentir le vent caresser son corps et faire voltiger ses cheveux, apportant une sensation de liberté envahir son corps.

— La vitre ne s'ouvrira pas même si tu sembles t'efforcer à vouloir passer à travers, lâcha Anna, assise en face de lui, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

— Hum...

Yoh se décolla méticuleusement de la vitre en question et essaya de s'intéresser à autre chose. Il décida de manger quelque chose pour passer le temps.

Lorsqu'il eut entre les mains une pomme, il se demanda un instant si sa moitié aimait manger autre chose que quelque chose appartenant à la Nature. Il aimait tellement proche de celle-ci qu'il ne devait pas vraiment apprécier toutes les préparations chimiques comme le coca ou d'autres...

Il ne lui avait pas posé la question lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... La prochaine fois, il lui demanderait probablement ! La prochaine fois... ils se battraient sûrement. Ca lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur tout de même.

— Si tu comptes admirer cette pomme durant tout le voyage, tu pourrais en même temps m'en proposer une.

— Ah... euh oui.

Donnant mollement un fruit à Anna, il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il arriverait à passer une minute sans penser à son frère.

Mince, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour les dernières paroles qui avaient été prononcées ! Hao menait sa vie, et lui en menait une toute autre et rien n'était semblable entre eux, sauf l'apparence.

Mais il était vrai, qu'il comprenait pourquoi des gens voulaient appartenir au groupe de Hao : il avait un sacré charisme. C'était sûr que Yoh ne le ressemblait pas du tout car il ne se sentait absolument pas l'âme d'un grand chef, menant ses troupes avec un seul ordre. Pff...

— Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec une tête de cent pieds de long ?

— Hein ?

— Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure comme si je te gênais. Et puis, alors que tu vas revoir Manta, on a l'impression que tu vas à un enterrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— J'étais plongé dans mes pensées...

— Est-ce à cause des Asakura ?

Hao faisant parti des Asakura malgré les dires de la famille et même du concerné...

— Oui, hélas.

— C'est sûr que je ne les sens pas motivés pour nous laisser tranquille, mais, n'ayant plus d'arguments à nous laisser partir. Quand le Shaman Fight débutera, ils nous ficheront la paix. Je suppose qu'ils ont laissés des petits espions pour nous surveiller... Dans quel pétrin nous as-tu encore fourré ?

— Mon seul tort a été d'adresser la parole à mon frère !

— C'était une parole de trop. Enfin bref, le mal est fait et puis, espérons que le Shaman Fight commencera bientôt parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'espions chez moi.

Yoh ne dit rien.

Lui n'était pas si enthousiasme à présent. Le Shaman Fight n'avait plus la même signification à présent. Avant il était synonyme d'obtention d'une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de pépère, mais maintenant, ça ressemblait plus à un face à face douloureux aussi bien moralement que physiquement entre deux frères qui n'avaient juste eut le malheur de naître au sein de la famille Asakura.

Tout ça était très fataliste, songea Yoh avec un soupir.

* * *

Au bout de deux mois, il reçu un paquet. Anna le laissant s'occuper de la relève du courrier n'en su rien et le jeune shaman réussit à le cacher aux fantômes qui traînaient dans la maison. 

A l'extérieur, il y avait juste le nom et l'adresse du destinataire, mais aucun indice sur l'expéditeur. Impatient de savoir tout de ce mystérieux colis, Yoh ouvrit le paquet fébrilement. Une immense chaleur se dégagea au niveau de sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit un baladeur jaune tout neuf. Une note accompagnait le précieux colis.

« Salut Otôto !!

C'est dommage qu'on se soit quitté en d'aussi mauvais termes. J'ai passé un très agréable après-midi à tes côtés, je ne pensais pas avoir un frère comme toi.

Bon tu t'en étais lâchement pris à moi quand ton baladeur a été cassé. Et le sujet de notre dispute se portait sur le vol. Donc que je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai travaillé pendant un temps dans un garage (tu n'as pas intérêt de rigoler) et donc j'ai payé honorablement ce cadeau que je te fais sincèrement.

La fête d'anniversaire d'Opacho a été un succès, il s'y est bien plu, mais tu lui manques. Mais moi, je peux te dire sans complexe que ta chérie et ton nabot ne me manquent pas vraiment !

Au revoir, on se retrouve certainement au Shaman Fight !

Hao. »

Un large sourire vint illuminer le visage du brun et il relut la lettre qui lui était destinée pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait compris. Une fois qu'il se fut pincé, il prit l'objet tant adoré et y inséra une cassette de son cher Bob.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Ah j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre mais j'y suis arrivé ! En plus il est plus long que le chapitre précédent et j'y ai mis en gros ce que je voulais donc je pense ne pas avoir à rougir de ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est parfait, sniff T-T Donc pourrais-je avoir votre humble avis, siouplé ? 


	4. Pour un peu de coca

Chapitre 4 : Pour un peu de coca

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight. (et non ce n'est pas un préliminaire à un lemon loool)

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

« » pour les écrits

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Azalee : Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais utilisé le principe du coca comme hypothèse (pour pas qu'il est tout bon, le bougre !) Et je voulais absolument faire un Hao accro au coca. Tu verras avec ce chapitre qui est surtout basé sur ça, je l'avoue.

Sedna : La suite ? Mais elle est là, pas de problème ! En plus j'ai été plus rapide que la dernière fois, je crois. Mais peutêtre est-ce encore moins bien... 

Kataomoi : Merci du commentaire ! Il est vrai que j'essaye justement de prendre mon temps avec cette fic. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de faire ça (les one-shot, c'est tellement plus facile) mais j'ai l'impression d'y arriver pour l'instant, c'est vrai. Mais bon, j'espère simplement rester dans cette optique pour les prochains chapitres qui suivront ! En tout cas, c'est mon but.

Fisou : Oui je pense aussi qu'il faut me menacer XD Peutêtre devrais-je faire comme toi... Allez-y, lancez-moi des trucs durs et anguleux à la tête ! lool ! Bon voici la suite que j'espère un peu plus rapide que le dernier chapitre (tout ça grâce également à quelqu'un de la ML qui m'a menacée, d'ailleurs lool) Bon, je ne comptais pas faire un paragraphe sur ce qu'il avait fait dans le garage, mais ce que tu m'a dit m'a donné des idées ! Niark niark niark, merci bien !

Corenn : Marchiii beaucoup du compliment. Et vive le twincest HaoxYoh ! Mais ne pleure plus comme ça. _Tend un mouchoir à Corenn_ Allez, remets-toi !

**Notes** : J'avoue m'être un peu inspirée d'un défi de la ML, bien que je voulais faire une histoire de ce genre au départ avec le coca. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais préciser que je ne fais pas de pub pour le coca. Et aussi, que pour l'écrire, j'ai été une fois encore menacée... 

* * *

Plus il regardait son baladeur, plus il pensait à son frère. Et oui, Yoh avait la nostalgie de cette moitié qu'il n'avait vue qu'un minable après-midi. 

Mais comment échapper à la surveillance d'Anna ? Et puis Amidamaru semblait de son côté quand l'Itako sortait ses arguments. Nii-san ne semblait plus si fâché contre lui. Et puis il avait pleins de questions à lui poser !

Puis il trouva une idée.

— Je vais faire les courses ! lança-t-il en mettant ses chaussures.

Mais il dut s'arrêter devant la masse d'une tonne de Anna lui bouchant le passage. Avec un sourire tout innocent, suivant les conseils de Amidamaru, Yoh regarda sa fiancée comme si elle était la chose la plus belle du monde.

— Ouiiiii ?

— Tu vas où comme ça ?

— Bah... euh à notre supermarché du coin, non ?

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai faim ? proposa le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu télé et qu'il fallait faire de bons choix si on ne voulait pas être disqualifié sur-le-champ.

— Tout guilleret ?

— Eh ?

— D'habitude, tu rechignes pour aller faire les courses. Qui vas-tu retrouver ? Une fille ? Ton frère ?

— Oulah, Anna, tu te prends trop la tête en ce moment...

— N'espère pas t'échapper de mon cercle de surveillance aussi facilement, Yoh. Pour une fois, je vais t'accompagner, mais tu porteras tous les sacs.

— Forcément, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

S'il arrivait bien à se débrouiller, il pourrait tout faire à au nez et à la barbe d'Anna. Mais si jamais il se faisait prendre, tout était perdu.

Sur le chemin, il étudia divers plans possibles et sembla trouver la meilleure solution.

— Dis, Anna, est-ce que je peux acheter du coca ?

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Manta n'en a pas droit alors il m'a demander de lui en prendre en cachette et de lui donner une bouteille en douce.

— Du moment que tu payes avec ton propre argent...

— Pas de soucis !

Bref, il acheta du coca. Jusqu'ici, pas de problème.

Le lendemain, il parla à Manta alors que Anna était interrogée au tableau en cours.

— Manta, tu peux me rendre un immense service ? chuchota-t-il.

— Si c'est pour refaire tous les parquets de votre auberge à toi et Anna, je dis non !

— Non, non ! Est-ce que tu peux affirmer à Anna que tu m'as demandé d'acheter du coca, si elle te le demande ?

— Pourquoi ça ?

— ... Je ne peux pas te le dire au cas où Anna en viendrait à utiliser ses techniques de chantage avec toi. Elle a déjà eu Amidamaru avec ça.

— Hein ? Même Amidamaru ? Elle fait parfois peur, ta fiancée, Yoh.

— Mouais. Enfin bref, tu peux s'il te plaît ?

— Bien sûr ! Et la solidarité masculine, t'en fais quoi ?

— Merci Manta, t'es vraiment un pote ! Bon, je vais te passer les bouteilles, mais ensuite... hum... Tu me promets de ne pas trop poser de questions, parce que c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

— Tu as ma parole d'honneur !

— Eh bien, j'aimerais...

* * *

Yoh remit la bouteille de coca à Manta sous les yeux vigilants de l'Itako. 

Manta, avec l'argent de sa famille, partit en avion privé l'après-midi même.

* * *

— Je m'ennuie... 

— Opacho est désolé pour Hao-sama !

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, concéda Hao, se roulant par terre, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

— Hao-sama peut s'entraîner pour être le meilleur des meilleurs !

— Mouais...

— Euh... Hao-sama peut réessayer de faire un métier de simple humain...

— Surtout pas !

— Gomen !

— Pff...

— Un combat entre différents shamans de l'équipe ?

— J'en suis venu à m'en lasser.

— ...

— Je suis désespérant, hein, Opacho ?

— Hao-sama voudrait-il la compagnie de Yoh-sama pour le divertir ?

— ... Oui... Mais il ne voudra jamais venir ! Avec tout ce que j'ai dit et même avec ce que je lui ai achetéça risque de ne pas suffire. Et puis si on reste ensemble trop longtempsça risque de dégénérer.

— Peutêtre, mais si Hao-sama reste ainsiça risque de dégénérer également.

— T'as peutêtre raison.

— ...

— Bien, allons tuer quelques humains faibles. Peutêtre que ça me changera les idées.

* * *

Manta regard à droite, puis à gauche, puis se demanda exactement ce qu'il faisait là. D'accord, il était le meilleur ami de Yoh, mais quand même il y avait des limites. La bouteille de coca enfouie dans son sac à dos en valait-il la peine ? 

En regardant les cadavres d'humains autour de lui, Manta en douta de très nombreux instants. Il avait cru apercevoir des Over Soul, mais n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Serrant les sangles de son sac entre ses mains, Manta continua à avancer, jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions.

Il poussa un cri strident quand il aperçut trois filles devant lui. Une serrait une poupée horrible dans ses bras, une autre fumait à s'en cracher les poumons par terre et la dernière semblait vouloir jouer à l'apprentie sorcière avec son balai. Manta aurait bien rigolé dans une autre situation qui était la sienne dans le cas présent.

— Euh... salut ?

— Eh, les filles, on en a oublié un !

— Il est tout petitça ne nous procurera aucun plaisir, ni à nous, ni à Hao-sama.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi petit à ce point.

— Euh... excusez-moi ? s'immisça Manta d'une toute petite voix faiblarde. Vous êtes des shamans vous aussi ?

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, le jugeant. Le petit se ratatina plus sur lui-même et déglutit difficilement sa salive.

— Euh... Vous connaissez Hao... –sama ?

— T'es qui, toi ? fit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

— Je suis envoyé par un ami pour apporter un colis à ce shaman. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes...

— Qui ? demanda la blonde.

— Yoh Asakura.

— Asakura ?...

Les trois filles s'entre-regardèrent puis sourirent à Manta qui eut tout un coup envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

* * *

Hao regarda un de ses shamans effectuer un combat avec un shaman sans importance qu'ils avaient croisé malheureusement dans la ville. Les shamans le distrayaient plus que les humains, mais à cause des paroles de Yoh qui le hantaient nuits et jours, il n'arrivait plus à y prendre plaisir. 

— Hao-sama !

D'un mouvement de tête endormi, Hao se tourna pour faire face à un groupe de filles, shamans, qui étaient sous son emprise, ainsi que...

— Manta ?

— Euh... Vous me connaissez-vous ? demanda le nain, essayant de faire abstraction de la décapitation d'un faible shaman à droite.

— Ce nabot est-il un de vos amis, Hao-sama ? questionna Mathilde.

— Plus ou moins, répondit énigmatiquement Hao, un petit sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Approche, Manta. Les autres, vous pouvez partir ; il ne pourra rien me faire.

Seulement Manta ne semblait pas tellement enthousiasmé de s'approcher. Surtout que ses yeux se dirigeaient malgré lui en un point précis.

Hao claqua des doigts et les shamans qui étaient dans les environs furent en un instant suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Arrêtez le massacre de ces minables, ordonna-t-il. Achevez-les et jetez les en pâturage à Spirit of Fire. Peutêtre les trouvera-t-il amusants. Et puis allez plus loin pour faire ça.

Tous les shamans présents dans le groupe à Hao reculèrent, laissant Manta et l'Onmyo seuls. Hao fit un grand sourire au nain.

— Voilà ! Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Manta ?

— Co... comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

— Moi ? demanda innocemment Hao. Mais parce que je suis l'égal d'un dieu.

Hao adora la mine terrifiée de Manta, mais par respect envers le meilleur ami de son frère, il ne rigola pas. Cette rencontre était vraiment amusante. Manta ne semblait au courant de rien ; Yoh n'avait-il pas assez confiance en lui ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené jusqu'ici ? Hao sonda l'esprit du nain, mais ne vit que de la terreur et de l'horreur face au carnage qui avait précédé.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi puisque tu es envoyé par Yoh, assura-t-il toujours avec le sourire. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Manta se mordit la lèvre et sortit la bouteille de coca de son sac pour la tendre à Hao. Celui-ci se baissa et la prit pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que sous l'étiquette de la bouteille, un papier y était inséré.

— Yoh t'as dit quelque chose ?

— Euh... juste ce qu'il fallait faire et que Anna ne devait pas être au courant.

Ah oui, celle-là... Tiens, n'avait-il pas confiance non plus à sa fiancée ? Pourtant Hao s'était senti une âme généreuse et avait joué les agences matrimoniales à merveille. Elle était certes charmante, mais elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à Otôto !

Manta sembla reculer de frayeur et Hao se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'énerver, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se redonna une contenance avec un grand sourire rassurant, mais Manta tremblait toujours.

— Euh, il m'a bien précisé qu'il fallait que je réussisse, ajouta-t-il au cas où Hao n'était pas content de sa réponse précédente.

— Merci Manta ! T'es vraiment un chouette ami et j'espère que Otô... que Yoh t'aura toujours à ses côtés pour l'encourager ! Prends- bien soin de lui et aide-le avec sa fiancée ! Au fait, tu veux quelque chose en attendant ? De l'eau ? Du jus d'orange ?

— Euh... je n'ai pas vraiment faim...

Manta pensait que Hao ajouterait du poison dans son verre. De plus la peur lui nouait le ventre.

— Bon alors fais ce que tu veux, je te donnerais quelque chose que tu remettras à Yoh sans que sa fiancée soit au courant.

Sur ce, il se désintéressa totalement de ce que faisait Manta. Tout en marchant vers un lac, il déplia le papier écrit par Yoh :

« Salut Nii-san !

Merci pour le baladeur, il est vraiment terrible : c'est le tout dernier ! Il a dut te coûter horriblement cher. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé te voir faire garagiste. Un jour tu me raconteras ! En échange, je te donne une bouteille de coca car ça a un goût génial, mais ce n'est pas produit par la Nature, alors je me demandais si tu oserais en prendre...

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma famille m'est tombée dessus et j'ai failli y rester ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si haïs chez moi ! Ils m'ont raconté tout ton passé... Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? As-tu vraiment tué tant de monde pour cette simple raison ? Je croirais ce que tu pourras me raconter, mais si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais gaffe parce que je suis surveillé à tous moments et seul Manta pouvait aller vers toi.

D'ailleurs l'as-tu bien traité ? J'espère que tu lui laisseras un bon souvenir. Mais ne lui en dis pas trop car Anna pourrait tout lui faire cracher. Ne l'effraye pas non plus, c'est un allié potentiel en ce moment de tension avec ma famille.

Je suis content que Opacho aille bien et souhaite-lui mes meilleurs vœux. Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant ? Désolé de ne pas lui avoir fait de cadeaux mais je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il aime. Au fait, Opacho et Manta, se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Et toi, ça va ? Tu me manques terriblement Nii-san.

Ton Otôto qui t'adore quoiqu'on en dise. »

Hao sourit.

* * *

Manta attendait depuis quelques temps, n'osant bouger, entouré de cadavres oubliés. 

C'est alors qu'un petit indien d'environ la même taille que lui passa par là. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux bien que ceux-ci soient immenses au départ. Il se rapprocha du japonais et se posta à côté de lui, jugeant leur hauteur respective. Il parut soulagé et repartit sans un mot.

— Eh toi ! appela Manta, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Euh... Qui es-tu ?

— Opacho est le plus petit ! se contenta de dire le petit avant de partir en courant, rayonnant comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie.

— Hein ? fit intelligemment Mantaà nouveau seul.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de beaucoup réfléchir sur les propos de l'indien qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant sur un bon mètre, Manta essaya de calmer son pauvre cœur en voyant un Hao tout sourire. Il lui tendait deux lettres.

— Donne ça à Yoh de ma part, fit-il en désignant l'une d'elles, puis en montrant l'autre : Et celle-ci à Anna. Tu ne montres surtout pas celle de Yoh à Anna, sinon il risque d'arriver malheur. Tu as compris ?

— Euh... oui.

— Bien. Tu as les moyens de rentrer chez toi ?

— Oui, oui, j'ai un avion privé.

— Bon bah je ne te retiens pas.

Et Hao s'en alla avec tous ses shamans, laissant l'endroit désert, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. D'ailleurs le village qui s'y trouvait n'existait plus.

Manta rentra au Japon et quand il tendit une lettre à Anna, celle-ci s'étonna.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Manta à ses yeux interrogateurs. C'est quelqu'un caché par une cape qui me l'a remise et qui voulait que je te la donne.

— Qui penses-tu que ce soit ?

— Aucune idée ! Sa cape m'a tout caché.

— Yoh, c'est peutêtre ta convocation par les Paches pour le Shaman Fight.

— C'est vrai ? Cool ! Ouvre-la vite !

Anna déplia la lettre et lut rapidement, froissant le bout de papier entre ses mains. A la fin de sa lecture, Yoh osa vouloir prendre le malheureux, mais Anna le poussa en arrière.

— Touche pas à mon courrier.

Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Manta en profita pour donner à présent le courrier de Yoh.

— Yoh...

— Mmh ?

— ...

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu es ami avec... ce tueur ?

Yoh fixa Manta. Manta ne broncha pas.

Une minute passa où quelques fantômes apparurent aléatoirement.

— Ce n'est pas un tueur.

— Yoh ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! J'étais entouré de cadavres, là-bas !

— Ne t'en fais pas ! sourit Yoh.

— Eh ?

— Je le changerais.

Peutêtre était-ce le ton inhabituel de Yoh, ou bien le rayon de soleil qui filtrat à travers la fenêtre et qui illumina le jeune shaman. En tout cas, Manta crut en sa parole et partit de l'auberge, totalement rassuré et surtout fier d'avoir un ami tel que Yoh.

* * *

Dans une chambre de l'auberge, entourée de miroirs brisés et de bouquins éparpillés, Anna relut _la_ lettre de ce... de ce... de ce MONSTRE ! 

« Asakura,

Je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires. Laissez ma moitié tranquille, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Or, vous savez à quel point je peux m'énerver.

Quant à toi, Anna, je ne compte pas te le laisser aussi facilement. Pense à moi comme à un rival. Tous les coups sont permis. Je n'abandonnerais jamais maintenant que je l'ai connu. Prépare-toi à te battre.

Hao-sama. »

— Comment oses-t-il ? cracha Anna. Il a complexe avec son frère ou quoi ? Ou bien, veut-il simplement Yoh dans son équipe ? De toutes façons, Yoh ne partira jamais avec lui. Et les Asakura ne l'entendront pas de cette oreille !

Elle serra son collier de perles entre ses doigts, songeuse.

* * *

Yoh déplia lui aussi sa lettre, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun des fantômes de l'auberge ne soit là. 

— De qui est-ce, Yoh-dono ? demanda Amidamaru.

— De Hao.

— Mais... mais...

— Et je te défends de le dire à Anna ! Sinon elle risque de me tuer ! Allez, sois sympa !

— Ce qu'elle a fait était sûrement pour votre bien, hasard le fantôme.

— Amidamaru...

— ... Comptez sur moi, Yoh-dono ! Sur mon honneur de samouraï, je resterais silencieux comme une tombe !

— ...

— ...

— Elle n'est pas drôle ta blague.

— Ah vous êtes sévères, Yoh-dono !

Amidamaru alla donc dans un coin, réfléchissant à un lot de blagues. Pendant ce temps, Yoh lut son courrier :

« Salut Otôto !

Moi aussi, tu me manques trop ! Je suis jaloux de ta fiancée qui te suit partout ! Mais un jour, je suis sûr que tu ne seras qu'à moi ! Ahaha !

Malgré la surveillance dont tu fais l'objet, tu pourrais bien trouver un moment pour t'éclipser, non ? Pour ce qu'en disent tes grands-parents, tout est vrai. Mais en ce moment, j'en tue moins, tu pourrais être fier de moi ! De plus je ressens un peu moins de plaisir, ce qui fait que je m'ennuie tout le temps ! Aide-moi, Otôto !

Merci pour le coca. Je ne vois pas ce que tu redoutais. Je n'aime que ce que produit la Nature, certes, mais la nourriture est un cas à part parce que j'aime bien manger ! Et li y a certains produits qu'on ne trouve pas en se baissant. Et donc merci pour ton cadeau.

A très bientôt, j'espère.

Ton Nii-san préféré.

P.S. : Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais, foi du plus grand shaman de tous les temps, le Shaman King »

Yoh explosa de rire en premier lieu, puis comprenant le sous-entendu qui pourrait devenir dangereux si jamais Hao venait réellement le chercher, le brun se calma direct. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper de cette prison...

* * *

**Mydaya** : Je vois mes deux tourtereaux grandir, c'est tout émouvant... Je suis un auteur qui aime assez bien Anna donc je ne vais pas l'humilier mais je vais lui en faire voir de toutes couleurs... Ah mais j'aime faire souffrir ceux que j'aime, c'est pour ça que je mets pleins d'obstacles sur le destin des deux frères, looool ! Bon, y'a eut beaucoup de changement de lieu et de point de vue, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop perturbé. Ce chapitre allait nettement plus vite que le précédent, mais peutêtre qu'ici, il n'y avait pas la famille Asakura que je n'aime pas particulièrement et dont je ne connais que très vaguement les personnalités. 


	5. Hao vs Anna

**Chapitre 5 : Hao vs Anna**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight. (et non ce n'est pas un préliminaire à un lemon loool)

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Tsukiyo Yanagisawa_ : Voici la suite ! Première revieweuse, première servie, lol . Merci de tous ces compliments, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ! Et de toute manière, avec ou sans moi, Hao et Yoh sont toujours mignons ! Bonne lecture.

_Sedna_ : Alors pas de placard à l'horizon, mais la suite, et non pas des extraits. Petite friponne ! Je n'allais quand même pas t'enlever tout le suspense, surtout que j'aime me faire désirer ;-p lol ! Bon j'ai terminé à temps, mais quel travail pour mes pauvres neurones à écrire un chapitre en deux jours ! Tu me tueras, Seddy ! S'il m'arrive malheur, je jure sollennement que ce sera de ta faute ! Na ! Lol, bonne lecture quand même !

_Kataomoi_ : Voui, je me prends un peu la tête pour l'évolution de la relation etre les deux jumeaux (n'oublions qu'il y a quand même inceste, alors n'abusons pas en les faisant sauter dans les bras de l'autre tout de suite !)

_Saphir_ : Merci du compliment et désolée d'avoir été aussi lente encore une fois pour écrire mon chapitre, mais il y a des passages qui me donnent vraiment du mal. J'espère que ça ne te rebute pas trop é.è

_Azalée_ : Voui ! Vive Hao super possessif ! D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il va l'être encore plus ! Et puis tu croyais quand même pas que Hao n'allais pas aimer le coca ! Ca aurait été un sacrilège ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré la rencontre Manta/Opacho ! J'en rêvait tellement la nuit ! XD Pour Anna..., hum... elle va s'en prendre un coup ;;

_Fisou_ : Ah Fisou... mon maître... enfin maîtresse... enfin bref ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mes attentes ! _a pleins de bleus, sors d'une pile de différents objets anguleux, durs._ Beaux tirs ! Voici le 5ème chapitre !

_Gally-chan_ : Salut ! Désolée d'être aussi lente en tout ! é.è (pour mettre les chapitres et dans la relation H/Y, mais ce chapitre av faire beaucoup avancer les choses ! Tu voulais des adresses sur les couples de Shaman King... euh, j'ai d'abord ça, amis c'est en anglais é.è : adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/main.php?list829 (en enlevant l'espace avant « net ») et sinon j'ai la ML française de Shaman King dont je fais parti : fr.groups.yahoo. com/group/shamankingfranco/ (sans l'espace avant « com ») Je vais voir si je peux en trouver plus. En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

Yoh avait tenté plusieurs fois de se dégager de l'étroite surveillance des fantômes de l'auberge ou d'Anna, mais il n'avait pas réussi. A croire que la lettre qu'avait envoyée Hao à sa fiancée avait renforcée la détermination de la jeune fille qui ne s'en montrait que plus hargneuse. Ce jour-là, il faisait plus chaud que d'habitude. 

— Wouah ! bailla-t-il à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie !

— Anna-dono a laissé pleins de corvées à faire, commenta Amidamaru.

— A part les corvées... A présent qu'elle est sortit faire je ne sais quoi – tout en laissant soigneusement les fantômes de l'auberge m'épier – j'ai envie de me reposer, moi ! Et puis tu ne peux même pas m'aider dans ma fuite... ni Manta, d'ailleurs. Aaah, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire... Une vraie dictature...

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Yoh fit un petit signe de la main en l'air, ne voulant pas se lever.

— Va voir qui c'est, Amidamaru.

— Bien, Yoh-dono !

Le fantôme disparut à travers un mur, laissant Yoh soupira, las. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut, encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

— Alors qui est-ce ?

— Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez voir...

— Ouais, ouais, j'arrive...

Il se redressa grâce à une commode qui passait par là et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en baillant encore deux ou trois fois, pour marquer le coup. En ouvrant la porte, il se ressaisit et avec un grand sourire jovial, balança un « Bonjour ! » retentissant.

— Bonjour ! l'imita Hao, une main levée.

— Ni... Nii-san ! Je suis trop heureux de te voir ! Mais... euh comment dire... même si Anna n'est pas là, je suis surveillé.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu de choses, voyons ! J'ai parlé aux esprits de cette demeure... enfin, je les ai plutôt menacés, et ils ne piperont mot sur ma visite !

— Ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera Anna...

— Mais si ! Bon, tu me laisses sur le pas de la porte ou tu me fais entrer ?

— Oh gomen ! Entre, entre !

Il s'effaça pour laisser la place du passage. Hao s'avança doucement et au niveau de son frère, il se tourna vers lui, le scrutant dans les yeux. Leurs faces étaient plus proches que d'habitude. Yoh déglutit avec peine tandis que Hao se constituait un visage d'ange avec un large sourire.

— Merci Otôto.

— Ah... euh de rien. Hum... tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Tu as du coca ?

— Ahaha ! Tu es devenu accro, ça y est ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit-il malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Installons-nous !

— Euh... par contre, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que va rentrer Anna...

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Si elle nous surprend tout les deux, j'en fais mon affaire et tu n'auras aucun ennui ! Détends-toi ! Bon. Parle-moi de toi : qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois ?

— Moi ? Ben... je me suis occupé de quelques âmes en peine, j'ai suivi un entraînement intensif avec Anna... A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais tellement tant c'était monotone ! Et toi ? Tu as fait quelque chose de palpitant ?

— J'ai juste fait peur à quelques faibles humains, mais je ne les ai pas tués, ajouta-t-il devant le regard sévère de son jumeau. J'ai bu ton coca, je me suis entraîné également pour devenir le Shaman King et j'ai un peu voyagé pour occuper mes équipes.

— Tu n'as pas du t'embêter une seule fois, commenta simplement Yoh en sirotant son verre de coca.

— Eh bien détrompes-toi ! Tu me manquais trop !

Pour vérifier ses dires, il serra affectueusement sa moitié contre lui. Yoh, enivré par cet amour fraternel, se laissa aller dans ses bras et alla même jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Hao sembla resserrer sa prise, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression...

L'aîné descendit doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, enlaçant Yoh contre son ventre. Celui-ci s'en étonna.

— Je suis un peu fatigué par mon voyage, rassura Hao, les yeux également fermés.

— Ah okay.

— ...

— Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

— Non, non.

— Ah, tant mieux.

— ...

— Tu veux encore quelque chose à boire ?

— Otôto ?

— Mmh ?

— Chut !

— ... Bien, Nii-san.

Yoh se redressa légèrement et se positionna un peu plus confortablement sur son frère. Sa cape semblait rêche, mais en réalité, elle était d'une incroyable douceur. Si Yoh avait été un chat, il aurait sûrement ronronné. Il se contenta de soupirer de bien-être.

La respiration de Hao soulevait son ventre et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans l'oreille de Yoh. D'une main nonchalante, il prit une mèche de cheveux d'Hao et enroula ses doigts. Le possesseur de cette touffe entrouvrit les paupières, observa quelques instants la scène avec un petit sourire, puis referma les yeux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils sombrèrent dans un léger sommeil, veillés par Amidamaru qui n'osait plus bouger, ni parler.

Ce fut Hao qui se réveilla en premier, averti par Spirit of Fire que Anna arrivait, bien qu'elle soit assez loin. Avec un soupir de déconfiture, il se mit en position assise, retenant son petit frère dans ses bras afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Sa respiration était lente et douce. Attendri, Hao l'embrassa sur le front plusieurs fois. Yoh finit par se réveiller et rougit légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

— Ta chère fiancée va bientôt être là. Tu vois que j'avais tout prévu ! Tu n'auras donc pas à te faire flageller par notre amie commune...

— Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! s'écria alors Yoh en s'agrippant à la cape de son aîné.

— Moi non plus, Otôto, mais je suis obligé sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis donc je ne voudrais jamais être la cause. D'ailleurs si tu as un problème avec la famille Asakura, n'hésite pas à m'appeler : je serais toujours présent !

— Merci Nii-san...

— Mais de rien : c'est mon rôle de grand frère, après tout !

— Ca fait bizarre. Tout le monde devrait avoir un grand frère comme toi ! Dommage que...

— Je tue moins de gens, se défendit vaillamment Hao.

— ... Moui... Enfin, le fait est que notre famille ne t'accepte pas. J'aurais tant voulu t'avoir près de moi quand j'étais gosse !

— Mais je suis là, maintenant !

Hao entendit la voix de Spirit of Fire de plus en plus pressante car Anna se situait à 10 pas de la porte d'entrée.

Bon, il serait donc obligé de passer par la fenêtre. Tout ça pour Yoh, car il ne serait jamais sorti par une sortie de secours dans ces cas-là ! Il était du genre fier et ne se rabaisserait jamais devant quiconque, surtout pas Anna ! A présent il hésitait...

Oh et puis mince ! Il était le futur Shaman King, non ? Bon, pas plus compliqué que ça !

Il serra Yoh contre lui dans un geste à la fois protecteur et possesseur. Puis ce fut le drame :

— Tadaïma ! hurla Anna avec féminité depuis le hall d'entrée.

— Anna ! s'écria Yoh dans un chuchotement. Vite, il faut que tu te caches ! J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle était tout près d'ici !

Il essaya de se défaire du cercle des bras de son frère, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Yoh prit peur et voulut s'en aller violemment, mais cela n'aboutit à rien. Même, Hao resserra sa prise et l'embrassa dans le cou ; Anna entra dans la pièce.

Amidamaru crut bon de se réfugier à l'étage et les autres fantômes firent de même.

La blonde laissa tomber la lettre qu'elle tenait auparavant dans sa main. Puis ses poings se serrèrent, des veines énervées parcoururent tout son corps et telle une furie, ce rua sur les deux frères.

— HAAOO ! rugit-elle.

— Ah Anna ! glapit Yoh, essayant toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère.

Mais alors que Anna arrivait à leur hauteur, que Hao sauta vivement à l'autre bout de la pièce, entraînant Yoh avec lui.

— Comme promis, je viens enlever Yoh, déclara Hao avec un sourire malicieux.

— Rien du tout ! Yoh ne viendrait jamais vers toi ! Ce n'est pas un monstre ; il ne tuerait personne ! Il ne trahira jamais la famille Asakura !

— C'est plutôt la famille Asakura qui l'a trahi, rétorqua-t-il. Il veut m'avoir comme grand-frère et vous lui refusez ce droit ! Quelle famille est-ce donc. Tu n'es pas complètement un Asakura, Anna, tu ne peux pas comprendre toutes les règles qui nous sont attachés dès notre naissance. Moi, j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir ; j'aimerais que Yoh réussisse également à se libérer.

Anna se mit à la poursuite de Hao et de Yoh, sortant son collier de perle, ses yeux lumineux, voulant lancer des éclairs. Hao, tout guilleret, Yoh sous le bras, sautait de place en place, riant bien. Il avait bien fait de rester !

Puis au bout d'une heure de combat entre les deux jeunes, utilisant souvent leurs techniques de shamans, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai combat du Shaman Fight, Anna s'arrêta, la tête baissée. Hao arrêta de se marrer, posa Yoh qui commençait à avoir le tournis et fit :

— Ca va ? Tu n'as peut-être pas l'habitude de courir autant ! Ahaha !

Anna releva la tête et son visage était trempé de larmes. Hao fut pris de quelques remords tandis que son frère, bénédictin de nature, fut déchiré de regrets :

— Anna..., commença-t-il.

— Hao..., gronda-t-elle, ses membres tremblant de colère, de tristesse et de fatigue.

— C'est mon nom, répondit automatiquement l'interpellé, comme un réflexe.

— Je comprends pourquoi es-tu aussi acharné à avoir Yoh... Ce n'est, non pas pour le faire adhérer à ton camp, mais plutôt parce que tu es tombé amoureux de ton propre frère !

Les derniers mots résonnèrent encore dans la pièce, tel un verdict qui pourrait bouleverser plusieurs vies. Un ange passa. Un oiseau le suivit de près et quelques fantômes essayèrent d'attraper l'animal de leurs mains spectrales.

— Qu... quoi ? finit par dire Yoh, regardant alternativement Hao et Anna.

— Hao Asakura est tombé amoureux de toi, Yoh, et il essaye ainsi de se rapprocher de toi, avança Anna. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. Il n'a jamais voulu être ton grand frère, il veut simplement ton corps. Ne te fais pas avoir par ses paroles !

Tout se passa alors très vite. En quelques millisecondes, les cheveux de Hao se dressèrent sur sa tête, lui donnant un air démoniaque. Il fondit sur Anna et la poussa violemment en arrière. L'Itako percuta le mur et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Toujours énervé, Hao serra le poing et frappa.

— Hao ! s'écria Yoh.

Anna avait les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant de peur. Le visage de Hao était à quelques centimètres d'elle et parlait de mort. Son poing s'était abattu à quelques cheveux de son crâne et le mur était plus que fissuré.

— Si tu ouvre encore une fois la bouche, je ne me montrerais pas aussi clément, murmura-t-il, menaçant. Face à moi tu n'es rien. Je veux bien que l'on se batte pour la même personne, mais je n'aime pas être humilié de la sorte.

Il recula ; ses cheveux redescendirent le long de son dos. Anna reprit sa mine énervée, le défiant du regard, malgré ses larmes, ses dents serrées et ses poings fermés.

Hao, tout souriant comme d'habitude, se tourna vers son frère qui ne savait plus où il était. Hao arrêta de sourire bêtement comme tout Asakura et se contenta d'un sourire triste. Finalement..., il n'aurait peut-être pas dû rester... Lorsque Yoh leva les yeux vers lui, il n'osa pas le regarder en face, le rouge aux joues.

Puis ses habitudes revinrent à la charge et son large sourire se répandit à nouveau sur son visage.

— Bye bye, mina-san ! On se revoit au Shaman Fight, alors, Otôto ? J'espère que tu auras plus de force ! Anna, je n'ai pas encore perdu, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et Spirit of Fire, qui se trouvait au bon endroit, le souleva dans sa paume et ils s'envolèrent, laissant Anna et Yoh face à face.

Ni Amidamaru, ni les fantômes réapparurent, préférant rester sagement dans leur coin.

Anna fut la première à reprendre contenance en se recoiffant superficiellement. Elle bougea un meuble de-ci, de-là pour donner une impression de rangement et il est vrai, que la pièce ressembla à autre chose à qu'à un foutoir, après son passage.

Puis il gifla Yoh.

— Eh ! se récria-t-il.

Anna le regard un instant sans expression, puis murmura :

— Je ne perdrais pas.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— On double la difficulté de l'entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ? Mais il fait trop chaud ! Je ne pourrais jamais...

Une deuxième gifle le remit à sa place et il ne fit plus aucun commentaire.

* * *

Lorsque Manta arriva chez eux pour leur rendre une visite de courtoisie, il remarqua tout de suite l'atmosphère plombée qui régnait dans l'auberge. Même les fantômes restaient loin des deux humains. Anna ne le frappa pas une seule fois, se concentrant exclusivement sur le pauvre Yoh qui, pour une fois, ne rouspétait pas. 

— Salut Yoh ! essaya le nain, alors que Yoh supportait stoïquement la chaise électrique sous le soleil de plomb.

— Salut Manta ! répondit pourtant joyeusement le shaman. Comment ça va ?

— Ton entraînement est toujours aussi dur ?

— Il faut se donner les moyens pour devenir Shaman King !

— Mais tu ne devrais pas rester autant sous le soleil, sinon tu vas attraper beaucoup de coups de soleil et tu te plaindras d'autant plus ! Anna, il peux quand même arrêter quelques secondes le temps de mettre de la crème solaire !

— Pas question.

— Pourquoi ? Ca va le rendre faible !

— ... Il ne doit pas bouger. Débrouille-toi ; tu es son ami, non ?

— Je vois !

Décidé jusqu'au bout à être le meilleur des meilleurs amis, Manta courut chercher un tube de crème. Il en induit les membres de Yoh qui poussa des petits cris de douleurs lorsque la main du nain passait sur des zones plus rouges que les autres.

Manta soupira devant la bêtise des deux fiancés. Mais Manta finit par partir, les laissant tous les deux.

Mangeant leur dîné devant la télé, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, jusqu'à ce que Yoh sorte :

— C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Que Nii-san était amoureux de moi ?

— ... Oui.

— J'ai du mal à y croire...

— Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi, objecta-t-elle. Une personne sans aucun reproche de ce côté-là n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Hao est un monstre sanguinaire qui est né sous forme de ton jumeau pour tuer le maximum d'humains.

— Il est en train de changer..., commença-t-il.

— Oh oui, au lieu de s'intéresser à des massacres de faibles, il va plutôt tenter de te coincer dans un endroit sombre où il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par là.

— Nii-san n'est pas comme ça !

— Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! Cela devient malsain, maintenant que tu sais qu'il est plutôt du genre incestueux ! Et je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité ! Ne te mens pas, Yoh, sinon tu es perdu.

Yoh frappa la table de son poing, faisant sursauter les assiettes. Il voulut pleurer, mais en vain. Se levant précipitamment, il lança un vague « Je sors ! » avant de fermer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Un fantôme apparut près d'Anna.

— Faut-il qu'on le surveille ?

— Non, il a besoin de temps et d'être seul.

— Bien, Itako-sama.

— Amidamaru, tu restes également ici. Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour l'instant.

— Bien, Anna-dono...

Les fantômes disparurent.

Anna posa ses coudes sur la table basse et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Elle regarda en coin la lettre que Hao lui avait donné et qu'elle était allée montrer aux Asakura. Elle relut encore une fois cette écriture puis brûla le papier.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Pfiou ! Il m'a donné du mal ce chapitre car je ne savais absolument aps ce que je 'allais y mettre dedans ! En fait, je suis comme vous car je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer ensuite XD (et on appelle ça un auteur sérieux lool) J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ! Au fait, petite dédicace à ma ML de Shaman King qui m'encourage à écrire mes chapitres ! (un peu trop violemment parfois, mais je ne vous en veux pas !) 


	6. Sauve moi

**Chapitre 6** : Aide-moi

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight. (et non ce n'est pas un préliminaire à un lemon loool)

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca encore et toujours présente... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews** : (J'ai 32 reviews pour toute cette fic !)

Kataomi : Voui moi aussi j'aime la scène de la petite sieste ! ;-p Et contrairement à des scènes que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, celle-là est une de mes plus faciles... Voici la suite... après quelques mois... hum...

Azalée : Toujours là au rendez-vous ! ;-p Alors tu as plus ou moins deviné le début de mon chapitre, bravo ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as contre le fait de frapper dans un mur ? Je trouve ça tellement classe ! Surtout de la part de Hao avec les cheveux en l'air et puis torse nu :-p Mais je ne vais pas casser Anna autant que ça... hum... lis, tu verras bien.

Fisou : Rha, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime le petit dodo ;-p Moi aussi, lool ! Pareil pour le mur avec Anna. Je vois que je trouve des scènes de la même longueur d'onde que toi. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux atteindre ton niveau T-T Tu demandes si ça va aller pour les jumeaux... bah ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent, lol. Et pas grave pour le problème de clavier, merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer.

Rossignol-chan : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Et vive Hao-sama, c'est le plus beau ! Mais je pense que ce que j'ai fait après ne va pas lui faire de peine... enfin... je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! ;-p

**Dédicace :** A Sedna qui n'arrête pas de m'encourager (ou plutôt de me menacer T-T) Tu vois, ma poule, je l'ai mis, juste un peu de patience, mince ! Moi, je suis une lente ! XD

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Yoh, de son air insouciant, se baladait au hasard.

Pourquoi... pourquoi son frère l'aimait-il ? Ce n'était peut-être simplement que de l'amour fraternel d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelques temps, ses sensations étaient nouvelles.

Une jeune fille pas très habillée essaya de l'aguicher par un regard brûlant, mais son esprit était concentré sur son frère, donc il ne fit que l'ignorer. On trouvait vraiment de tout. Il ne vit pas que la fille semblait extrêmement frustrée et qu'elle discuta avec deux gars en le montrant du doigt.

Yoh soupira lorsqu'il passa devant le parc qu'il était allé visité avec Hao. Ca avait été vraiment agréable. Il acheta un barbe à papa et se l'engloutit, même s'il n'avait pas faim. En fait, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bizarre. Il fit par contre bien attention à jeter son bâton dans une poubelle pour respecter la nature. Il fixa pendant quelques minutes une bouteille de Coca dans une vitrine, puis après une méditation, il repartit, toujours les mains dans les poches.

Il se balada en ville et il remarqua que plusieurs couples sortaient ce soir-là. Une profonde mélancolie s'empara de lui et il pressa le pas pour ne plus en voir.

Bientôt, seuls la lune et les lampadaire éclairèrent son chemin.

— On se balade seul ce soir ? lui parvint une voix.

Yoh tenta d'ignorer deux gars assez louches qui le regardaient de haut, mais le seul problème était qu'ils bloquaient le chemin.

— Oui ? s'enquit-il tout sourire.

— Tu t'es moqué de notre copine tout à l'heure, mon gars, alors on va te faire payer chez cet affront !

— Eh doucement, je ne vois même pas de qui vous voulez parler. Et puis on peut s'arranger gentiment, non ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi – voir pas du tout. Alors pas besoin de se quereller ainsi. Et si vous le voulez vraiment, je peux aller m'excuser auprès d'elle.

— Trop tard, tapette !

Le premier colosse ferma le poing et frappa dans la direction de Yoh. Seulement, celui-ci, _très_ entraîné grâce à Anna, l'esquiva sans problème. L'autre tenta sa chance, en vain. Après s'être légèrement amusé, Yoh laisser traîner ses pieds et se prenant les jambes dedans, les agresseurs tombèrent par terre. Le brun bailla et voulut reparti.

Seulement, un des deux hommes se releva et fit :

— Attends voir, nous sommes des Shamans ! Tu vas payer ton affront.

— Des Shamans ? Pour vous attaquer à des gens, vous devez faire parti de la bande à Hao !

— Hein ? Euh, non, pas vraiment. Qui c'est celui-là, encore ?

— Bah un Shaman puissant. C'est... c'est un ami à moi. Je suis moi-même Shaman.

— Ah ouais ? Bah déballe ton fantôme !

— Hum... ça ne va pas être possible : je l'ai laissé chez moi.

— Ahaha ! Et ça se croit sérieux ? Tu penses sincèrement que tu pourras être un jour Shaman King si tu ne fais pas attention à tes affaires ? Assez bavardé, à l'attaque !

Deux fantômes apparurent, plutôt agressifs. A l'ordre de leurs maîtres, ils se jetèrent sur Yoh.

Celui-ci les esquiva la première fois, mais pas la deuxième. Il reçut de plus en plus de blessures au torse et sur ses jambes.

— Achevez-le ! Over Soul !

Tous deux pointèrent deux poignards illuminés par l'aura des fantômes. Yoh voulut s'enfuir, mais ses blessures aux jambes le firent grimacer de douleur. Les hommes attaquèrent.

— HAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO ! hurla-t-il.

On entendit un bruit de bête sauvage. Yoh osa regarder ce qu'il se passait et remarqua que tout brûlait autour de lui. Il prit peur et eut un mouvement de recul.

Une silhouette sortit des flammes, sa cape se mouvant d'elle-même, comme vivante. Hao eut un petit sourire embarrassé et, la main derrière la nuque, demanda :

— Ca va, Otôto ?

— Nii-san ! cria Yoh en se jetant au cou de son frère.

Il pleura contre lui. Hao hésita un instant avant de le serrer contre lui et le berça tendrement. Blottit contre lui, il l'emmena, sur le dos de Spirit of Fire, dans son repaire. De là, il fit comprendre par un regard que si jamais quelqu'un de sa bande _osait_ le déranger, il y aurait de la chaire brûlée pour le petit déjeuner.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit asseoir Yoh sur le lit.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se désincrustant de son frère.

— ... non merci...

— Manger ?

— Non plus, Nii-san.

— Ecoute, Yoh...

Yoh remarqua qu'il n'utilisait plus « Otôto ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait une drôle de sensation agréable au creux de son estomac. Un rosissement s'éleva jusqu'au niveau de ses joues.

— ... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu restes ici seul avec moi.

— Tu me jettes à la porte, Nii-san ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais... tu n'as pas peur ?

— J'ai surtout peur que tu me lâches et que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir ! Aïe !

— Tu as mal quelque part ?

— Leurs fantômes m'ont blessé un peu partout.

— Fais voir.

Yoh déglutit et enleva sa chemise, dévoilant son torse imberbe couvert de cicatrices déjà fermées et d'autres, plus récentes, encore ouvertes. Il releva son pantalon pour découvrir d'autres blessures. Il voulut voir la réaction de son frère, mais celui-ci s'était mystérieusement retourné et lui présentait son dos.

Hao avait les joues rouges, voilà pourquoi il se cachait. Voir son petite frère torse nu l'aurait juste perturbé, mais avec toutes ses blessures... Il se découvrit alors un petit côté sadique. Ah. Mais Yoh était tellement mignon avec ces cicatrices !

Un peu plus calmé, il alla prendre un baume dans un tiroir et le lança à son petit frère.

— Enduis-toi de ça, tes blessures cicatriseront plus rapidement.

— Merci.

Yoh s'exécuta et Hao essaya de mettre du rangement dans la pièce, pour essayer d'oublier les mains qui passaient doucement sur ce torse tentateur.

— Hao...

— Mmh ?

Tiens, plus de « Nii-san ».

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? continua Yoh.

— De quoi ?

— Que tu m'aimes ?

— ... Tu es mon petit frère, c'est normal que je t'aime, Yoh.

— Pas... pas de cette manière-là. Je voulais parler de l'autre façon d'aimer.

— Tu me demandes en gros si je t'aime d'amour, c'est ça, mon chez Yoh ?

Il s'était retourné avec un large sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude. Yoh se sentit bête tout d'un coup et, sa main derrière la nuque, il rigola avec dérision. Hao ria avec lui. Lorsque Yoh reprit un peu de sérieux, il lui sembla que son frère était plus proche de lui dans la pièce, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une sorte de vague impression.

— Mais je suppose que tu attends une réponse, Yoh.

— Eh ?

Hao se baissa et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cet acte aurait pu être simple et dénué de connotations s'il n'y avait pas eut cette langue qui lécha la peau mate du garçon aux cheveux courts. Yoh ne bougea pas, ni en sa faveur, ni pour reculer dégoûté.

Finalement, Hao le lâcha, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et fit :

— Allez, dégage d'ici, Otôto. Sinon il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

Yoh déglutit, remit en place sa chemise et son pantalon, puis disparut.

Hao, regardant par la fenêtre, le regarda s'éloigner, puis, dès qu'il n'eut plus la possibilité de le voir, il retourna au lit et inspira l'odeur qu'avait laissé Yoh dans les draps.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le brun ne se donna même pas la peine de changer de position, ni de répondre. Une voix timide s'éleva :

— Hao-sama ferait bien d'aller manger son dîner.

— ...

— Opacho a eu peur quand Hao-sama est revenu en colère et tout triste. Et aussi quand Hao-sama est reparti pour aller suivre son frère.

— Je ne le suivais pas, nia-t-il.

— Hao-sama doit manger pour avoir des forces, pour être le meilleur !

— Ouais, je sais. Mais je mangerais plus tard.

— Bien.

* * *

— Je suis rentré ! cria Yoh en passant la porte de l'auberge.

Anna, installée devant la télé, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Pourtant, alors qu'Amidamaru s'élançait à sa rencontre, la blonde fit d'une voix sèche :

— Où étais-tu passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste traîné un peu.

— Il fait déjà nuit. Les rues ne sont pas sûres et sans Amidamaru, tu ne sais rien faire alors...

— Ah.

Anna lui jeta un coup d'œil. D'habitude, il se serait récrié ou il aurait fait une tête d'enterrement car elle le rabaissait sans cesse.

— Tu veux en parler ? finit-elle par demander.

— De quoi ?

— De l'amour que te porte ton si cher frère. Ou sinon tu n'y crois toujours pas...

— Si... je te crois, mais... en fait, je crois que je m'en fiche. J'adore Hao... euh, je veux dire nii-san. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui et puis il est si gentil. Je n'aime pas me voir fâché avec lui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois : je ne veux pas rejoindre sa bande, mais je ne veux pas lui tourner le dos à cause de toute cette histoire. Ca me ferait trop mal.

— Où ça ?

— Hein ?

— Où est-ce que ça te ferait mal ?

— Euh bah à l'intérieur ! sourit Yoh en posant une main sur son cœur. Quand il n'est pas là pour me remonter le moral, je me sens vide et inutile. Je n'arrive pas à être joyeux comme d'habitude. Euh, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Anna ?

L'Itako s'était élégamment effondrée sur la table, front contre bois, et poussait un énorme soupir.

— Yoh, je crois que nous avons un problème.

— Euh... il y a des mites qui ont fait des trous sur la table ?

— Arrête de sortir des bêtises, soupira-t-elle une fois encore en se redressant. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu t'en rendes compte, mais... Yoh, installe-toi confortablement et écoute attentivement. Je ne veux pas te choquer, mais il faut que tu vois la vérité en face : tu es amoureux de ton frère.

— Qu-quoi !

Yoh cacha son visage qui devenait rouge à n'en plus finir. Amidamaru resta intelligemment la bouche ouverte, son cerveau brumeux faisant le tri de toute la conversation. Il entendit marmonner Anna :

— Et il rougit, cet abruti.

Anna semblait faire la tête, mais sans être dans une de ses colères froides et dévastatrices. Elle se massa la tempe et fit calmement, alors que son fiancé niait tout en bloc par des phrases incohérentes :

— Yoh, j'ai dit : tu te calmes !

— Mais...

— Et tu ne protestes pas, je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça. Bon, j'avais renvoyé les espions de la famille Asakurah depuis quelques temps, donc ils ne rapporteront rien de cette conversation à des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Ah ?

— Chut, je n'ai pas fini. Et puis arrête de rougir comme ça, je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Bien, je n'ai rien contre ton complexe sur ton frère, mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop tomber dans ce piège. D'une part, si tu rejoins sa bande, tu ne deviendras jamais Shaman King, d'autre part, tu devras massacrer des gens. Sans oublier que tu te mettras à dos tous les Paches et Asakurah en tous genres. Et puis sois certain que tu te ramolliras encore plus que maintenant, car ne crois surtout pas qu'il va t'entraîner tous les jours comme moi je le fais.

— Mais je ne veux pas rejoindre sa bande !

— Je sais bien, mais si tu veux rejoindre ton... hum... bien-aimé, tu seras obligé de faire quelques concessions. Et sois sûre que je serais une des premières à te traquer, au service des Asakurah.

Yoh frissonna sans le vouloir.

— Euh... je suis un peu crevé. Est-ce qu'on peut pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?

— Non. Rassieds-toi.

— Okay, obéit le brun en s'affalant par terre, des cernes sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Me parle pas comme ça. Je veux juste savoir dans quel camp tu es.

— Quel camp ? Je pense que la réponse « le mien » ne va pas te satisfaire... Anna, je suis moi. Et Hao est lui-même. Je ne suis pas lui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je...

Il piqua à nouveau un fard, puis continua après avoir récupéré, devant la regard assassin de la blonde :

— Je propose un compromis. Je sors deux fois par semaine avec nii-san et je reste dans... euh... le camp des Asakurah. De plus, je m'entraînerais trois fois plus ! Ca ira comme ça ?

— Non.

— Je ferais les courses avec le sourire. Je nettoierais tous les jours le parquet même s'il n'en a pas besoin.

— Non.

— Je t'offrirais de belles robes.

— D'accord.

— Je pourrais faire le jardin… Quoi ? Tu acceptes ? Ah, génial ! Merci beaucoup !

Il sauta à son cou et reçut un coup de poing dans son ventre.

— Tu croyais avoir connu l'enfer avec l'entraînement, Yoh, mais tu n'as rien vu.

— Anna-dono, un peu de compassion ! intervint Amidamaru autant qu'il put.

— Anna ! pleurnicha Yoh. Je ne veux pas être en mauvaise forme quand je verrais Hao !

— Ne réclame pas, continua l'Itako, sans pitié. Pour l'achat des robes, je te passerais mon magazine. Tu achèteras celles entourées. Et pas question de piquer dans le portefeuille ; tu te débrouilles.

Yoh s'arracha les cheveux en pensant à tout son travail.

Mais maintenant que la sentence était tombée, il fallait informer Hao qu'il aimerait bien le voir. Hum... bah pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

— Amidamaru, tu veux bien aller chez Hao lui annoncer qu'il devra consacrer deux heures par semaine avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, Yoh-dono !

— Pas question, Amidamaru reste ici, plaça perfidement Anna. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ce marché que je fais autant confiance à Hao. Souviens-toi que Ren voulais te piquer Amidamaru ; je ne laisserais pas sa chance à ton frère. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais ton fantôme reste ici.

— Bon, je vois, je n'ai plus qu'a demander à Manta !

— Manta est au courant ? s'enquit soudainement Anna. Comment ça se fait ?

— Euh... bah on est pote, alors je lui ai un tout petit peu raconté...

— Il ne saura pas où se trouve Hao.

— Je... je lui dirais...

— Hum... C'est d'accord. De toute façon, tu remplaceras le travail que faisait Manta ici à l'auberge.

— Oui, Anna, répondit Yoh partagé dans le fait d'être heureux car il pourrait enfin voir Hao et celui plus présent de faire toutes les corvées possibles et pas d'amis pour décharger sa peine. Mais Amidamaru peut aller demander à Manta alors de le faire ?

— Non, toujours pas. La menace de Ren est toujours présente. Attends demain.

Demain ! C'était insupportable !

Yoh passa toute la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts sur son plafond, les mains moites. Lui qui était un paresseux d'habitude, il sauta sur ses pieds dès que son réveil sonna. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, se servit trois tasses de café bien corsé pour tenir la journée. Il sauta dans sa tenue réglementaire et faillit passer à travers la porte si Anna n'avait pas ouvert en soupirant.

Elle interpella Amidamaru qui passait pour rejoindre son maître :

— Amidamaru, tu fais gaffe à Yoh, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse de bêtise.

— Dois-je le surveiller, Anna-dono, demanda le fantôme attristé.

— Non.

— Bien !

— Tu diras également à cet abruti qu'il aurait pu m'attendre pour aller en cours.

— Euh... oui, Anna-dono.

* * *

— Yoh veut... quoi ? demanda Hao, assis sur une pierre, un doigt sur la tempe et l'air moqueur.

— Euh il a dit qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps pour vous connaître un peu mieux, fit Manta, se demandant s'il devait ignorer les lames qui s'étaient arrêtées sous son cou. Euh... j'ai également rapporté du coca...

— Ah ! Super ! Pose ça là, j'en fais mon affaire. Bien, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège de sa chère fiancée, Anna ?

— Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr ! cria Manta alors qu'il sentait les lames des sbires de Hao se serrer un peu plus. C'est lui-même qui m'en a informé et il a ajouté que n'importe quand irait.

— Hum... Alors demain ne poserait pas de problème ? Rendez-vous comme la dernière fois. Il comprendra.

— J'en prends note. Euh...

— Tu veux autre chose ? demanda l'Asakurah avec un soupir ennuyé.

— Vous pouvez me relâcher ?

— Oui, oui, fit-il distraitement.

Manta posa sa bouteille de coca et repartit rapidement dans son avion privé. Pendant ce temps, Hao joua pensivement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Opacho s'avança :

— Hao-sama veut-il être accompagné, demain ?

— Non, j'irais seul. Et j'interdis quiconque de me suivre, compris ?

— Oui, Hao-sama.

Il pouvait se l'avouer : il avait hâte d'être à demain. Mais... résistera-t-il à sauter sur son adorable petit frère ? Et que voulait exactement celui-ci ? Comprenait-il les risques qu'il prenait en le voyant... seul à seul ?

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Que de suspense, mes amis ! Tellement de suspense que je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire après XD Alors si vous avez un petite idée, veuillez m'en faire part, lool ! Sinon, est-ce que ce chapitre a été la hauteur de vos espérances ? é.è J'ai toujours peur de décevoir, moi... Reviews please. 


	7. Un rdv planifié

**Chapitre 7** : **Un rendez-vous planifié**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight.

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Kataomoi : Ouiii, moi aussi j'adore ce couple (sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait, lool !) Si Yoh va s'échapper au travail d'Anna, ça dépend du point de vue XD Pour le petit combat intérieur, tu m'as donné plein d'idées (que j'ai notées soigneusement hihihi) Pour la St Valentin et la St White... mmh... oui pourquoi pas :p

Seddy : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et puis, tu ne m'as pas trop menacée, mais je l'ai quand même sorti ce chapitre ! (bon okay, un peu moins d'une semaine en retard par rapport au prévision, mais... bref v.v)

Azalée : Viiiii, le yaoi commence (enfin, me diras-tu lool) Oui, le coup d'Anna était imprévisible, mais bon, elle pense généralement à son bien-être personnel avant tout le reste XD Et Hao va continuer à se mettre une laisse imaginaire pour pas sauter sur son précieux Otôto, lool !

Fisou : Eh bah quelle longue review, je suis flattée :p Je n'avais pas vu Anna comme « agence matrimoniale », mais c'est vrai que y'a un peu de ça, lool ! Trop fort ta petite image de bishos qui gambadent _gayment_ dans un champ de fleurs... XD Ensuite tu as affirmé que je mettais mes fics à jour... Tu t'avances vraiment beaucoup là XD Mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu éditer un quelconque chapitre é.è Enfin tu fais comme tu le sens.

Titbene : Wouah, tant de compliments pour ma fic, je ne sais plus où me mettre moi :p En tout cas, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Bon, par contre, pour écrire vite, euh... Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Bref, ton ça pour dire : Hao Powaaaa !

Nagareboshi : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic :p Merci à toi aussi pour tous ces compliments ! (mon ego ne va pas s'en remettre, je te jure, lool) Donc j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Sorcière Cycy : Je suis flattée que quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le yaoi lise cette fic-là. Par contre, dans ce chapitre-là, c'est un peu moins discret, je m'en excuse, mais bon, faut bien que leur relation avance (bien que je vais adorer les embêter un petit peu, lool !) Alors tu vois, tu m'as hantée toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai lu ta review à cause de ton fichu médaillon ! Par contre, j'ai pas trouvé de capteur de rêve, mince -.- Bon, toi, il me semble que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps pour avoir la suite, je crois...

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Etape n°1 : Les préparatifs_

Yoh passa et repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Non, non et non ! Cette coiffure ne lui allait pas du tout ! Prenant un élastique dans un de ses tiroirs, le garçon se fit une queue de cheval avant de se regarder sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir. Ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, de se mordre, comme indécises.

Finalement, il se tourna vers le spectateur à l'autre bout de la pièce :

— Amidamaru ! geignit-il. Je suis mieux les cheveux attachés ou non ?

— Euh..., je ne sais pas, Yoh-dono. Peut-être devriez-vous demander à Anna-dono.

— C'est une super bonne idée ! Anna !

Yoh se précipita et alla ouvrir sa porte de chambre afin d'aller à la rencontre de son ex-fiancée. Seulement, celle-ci passait justement par le couloir et l'ignora alors qu'il ne cessait de l'appeler.

— Yoh, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter. Tu n'arrêtes pas de gueuler dans toute la maison, donc maintenant, je suis sûre que tous nos voisins connaissent ta vie personnelle. D'autre part, tu as commencé à te préparer ce matin, alors que ton... rendez-vous est en début d'après-midi.

— Mais, Anna, protesta le brun.

— Les cheveux attachés, ça fait plus sportif, mais quand ils sont détachés, ça fait décontracté.

La blonde disparut dans sa chambre. Yoh sourit et la remercia en beuglant avant de retourner dans la sienne.

Alors... S'il faisait sportif, Hao verrait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour devenir Shaman King, qu'il n'était pas un si grand paresseux que ça... bref... S'il faisait décontracté, cela montrait qu'il faisait confiance à son frère et qu'il était content d'être avec lui.

Rhaaa ! Quelle galère ! Et puis il fallait des vêtements qui lui aillent ! Il voulut s'arracher les cheveux devant toute l'étendue du travail qui lui restait, un œil scotché sur les aiguilles de la pendule.

Vaincu, il alla devant la porte d'Anna.

— Euh... hum... Anna ?

— Quoi encore ? demanda la blonde en ouvrant la porte. Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges, là ? Je suis en train de repérer les robes que je voudrais que tu m'achètes.

— Ah... Ca ne prendra pas longtemps... normalement. C'est pour m'aider à me préparer !

— Une vraie pucelle, soupira-t-elle en entraînant Yoh dans sa chambre à lui.

Elle lui détacha les cheveux et lui lança un peigne pour qu'il arrange tout ça. Pendant ce temps, elle fouilla dans ses vêtements sans aucun complexe. Elle en sortit un pantalon noir et son habituelle chemise blanche. Elle lui fourra le tout dans les bras et repartit sans un mot. Yoh s'exécuta tout sourire, enfilant le tout et s'admirant encore une fois devant son miroir.

Bien, il était prêt à y aller !

* * *

Hao regarda la douzaine de flacons qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il lut et relut leur étiquette encore et encore, puis enfin, la personne derrière lui commença à s'impatienter :

— Hao-sama va commencer à être en retard, commença Opacho.

— Opacho, soupira ce dernier. Tout est un souci de perfection. Je me dois de l'être, pour moi, pour ceux qui me prennent comme modèle et pour mon adorable petit frère. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

— ... Si... Mais le mieux serait de s'occuper de son apparence physique et non de prendre un parfum parfait.

— Mais mon apparence est déjà parfaite ! Pourquoi changer quoique ce soit ? Ne me trouves-tu pas sexy ainsi ? Un pantalon des plus original, montrant déjà ma supériorité ainsi que mon humour. Une cape s'envolant au vent dès qu'on lui demande, laissant voir mon torse délicieusement sculpté. Et oui, j'ai travaillé mon corps, je suis parfait. Et puis mes cheveux longs, c'est surtout une petite vengeance quant aux paches car c'est leur coupe de cheveux. Et puis ainsi, ça me différencie de Yoh.

— ...

Ce matin très tôt, Hao avait attaqué des humains et leur avait volé leur parfum qu'ils venaient à peine d'acheter. On ne se refaisait pas, tout de même. Et au moins, sa bande s'était bien amusée avec ces faibles créatures.

Il en avait douze au total et le shaman aux cheveux longs hésitait. Or, le futur Shaman King ne devait pas, ne devait jamais hésiter. Il devait choisir et faire le choix parfait.

— Celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant une bouteille bleu en forme d'étoile.

En fait, il l'avait plus choisi en raison de la forme du flacon, car Hao avait plein d'étoiles sur son pantalon, donc ce parfum devait être adapté à son image, non ? Bref...

Il désigna Opacho comme cobaye volontaire et lui parfum un poignet. Faisant mûrir le parfum sur sa peau, Hao se pencha finalement pour sentir le résultat et sembla satisfait. Il remercia la petite bouille en lui tapotant la tête. Il se mit du parfum dans le cou, sur les joues et sur les poignets.

Voilà, il était prêt à y aller !

* * *

_Etape n°2 : La rencontre_

Un deuxième problème se posait à lui. Comment allait-il là-bas ? A pied ? Ca ne faisait pas un peu stupide en y réfléchissant bien ? Hao arrivait toujours sur Spirit of Fire et avait une certaine classe...

— Amidamaru ? appela Yoh.

— Oui, Yoh-dono ?

— Mmh... Je peux te demande un service si c'est possible ?

— Il ne t'accompagnera pas là-bas, coupa Anna en grignotant une barre chocolatée. Pas besoin d'impressionner ton frère en faisant la même chose que lui.

— Ce... Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ! protesta le garçon en détournant la tête.

Mince.

Comment pouvait-il aborder la chose ? Voyant le regard presque sadique de la jeune fille, il abandonna l'idée d'utiliser Amidamaru comme moyen de transport. Bien. Qu'avait-il donc comme solution ? Le bus ? Imaginant la scène où il descendrait avec un sourire niais, il se dit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et il n'y avait rien...

Yoh en aurait pleuré, tandis qu'il disait au revoir à Anna et à Amidamaru. Marchant dans les rues, il essaya de se remonter le moral, mais tout son effet serait cassé ! Soupirant, il vit au moins un point positif : le cimetière n'était pas si loin de chez lui que ça.

D'ailleurs il le vit ! Aussi classe que d'habitude. Il était un peu loin, mais Yoh pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Il était plus beau que jamais.

* * *

Bien comment pourrait-il y aller ? Il aimait bien voler sur Spirit of Fire, ça lui donnait une classe supplémentaire et, il se l'avouait sans problème, il avait envie d'impressionner Yoh.

Mais... il ne voulait tout de même pas lui faire peur... Et puis Spirit of Fire avait gardé son excitation par rapport au petit massacre de ce matin. Seul Hao le remarquait et non sa bande, mais Yoh, étant son frère jumeau, le ressentirait-il ? Bon, autant laisser son fantôme à la base.

Mais Hao ne voulait pas s'abaisser à utiliser... le train... le bus... un bateau... n'importe quoi... _d'humain_ ! Ne lui restait-il vraiment que ses pieds ? En tout cas, c'était plus naturel et en accord avec la nature. Seulement, il mettrait vraiment trop de temps pour arriver sur place à pied... Donc il fallait trouver un compromis.

— Opacho !

— Oui Hao-sama ?

— Prépare Spirit of Fire pour qu'il m'emmène là-bas.

— Bien, Hao-sama.

Tout content de son idée, Hao s'admira une nouvelle fois dans son miroir et sentit le délicieux parfum sur ses poignets. Enfin prêt, il grimpa dans la main de Spirit of Fire et ils s'envolèrent silencieusement, sous le regard étonné de la bande qui n'était pas au courant de tout. Certains voulurent savoir auprès d'Opacho mais celui-ci se fit très discret, comme d'habitude.

Hao fit atterrir son fantôme dans un parc un peu plus loin, puis fit le reste du trajet à pied. Il aperçut Yoh en face qui arrivait en même temps que lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il était tout simplement magnifiquement, avec un superbe sourire, comme à son habitude. Sa tenue n'était pas mal non plus. Finalement, Hao regretta un instant de ne pas s'être changé, mais bon.

— Salut Otôto ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

— Salut Nii-san ! Je suis content de te revoir !

— Ah oui ? Malgré ce que je suis ?

— Hein ?

— Bah oui, ça sert à rien de se voiler la face. Moi, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, hahaha !

Remarquant que Hao plaisantait, Yoh le suivit dans son rire, mais il était un peu nerveux.

* * *

_Etape n°3 : Les visites_

— On va où ? demanda Hao.

— Eh ?

— Je ne connais pas la ville. Où est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller ?

— Euh... aucune idée, à vrai dire..., sourit bêtement Yoh qui avait pensé à tout sauf au plus important : le rendez-vous en lui-même. Il y a un musée pas loin d'ici, là où j'ai récupéré le sabre d'Amidamaru. Ca pourrait être sympa...

— Okay.

Yoh commença à marcher pour montrer le chemin. Bon, il était vrai qu'il aurait voulu que Hao vienne sur son majestueux fantôme, mais à pied ou en l'air, il était toujours le même.

Maintenant le garçon aux cheveux courts se disait que le musée, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour un premier rendez-vous. Déjà c'était à l'intérieur et Nii-san avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça, préférant la Nature. Et puis là-bas il n'y avait que d'objets morts... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bête ! Hao ne laisserait rien paraître parce qu'il l'aimait... ou bien il dirait tout et se moquerait de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit comme ça !

— Woah ! Ce truc là-bas, ça vient de mon ère ! s'exclama Hao, des petites étoiles dans les yeux. C'est génial ! Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus !

Yoh leva les yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Il avait tellement été dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe. Il s'approcha de son frère et regarda l'objet en vitrine. Bon. C'était au moins en bois...

— Euh c'est quoi ?

— Et regarde là ! Juste à côté ! Des tasses ! Allez, Otôto, avoue que tu n'en as jamais vu d'aussi belles ! Oh et cette peinture ! Je pourrais reconnaître l'auteur entre mille ! Enfin je crois...

— T'as l'air de bien t'y connaître, Nii-san, sourit Yoh. Comment ça se fait ?

— Bah, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais je suis la réincarnation d'un de tes ancêtres. Mon vrai nom ne te dirais rien, alors appelle-moi Hao pour toujours !

Hao se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Si Hao était une réincarnation d'un autre, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait avoir un argument implacable contre l'inceste qu'opposerait les Asakurah. De plus le petit sous-entendu de la dernière phrases, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Déjà, il voulait qu'il l'appelle Hao, et non Nii-san, et de plus, le « pour toujours » ressemblait à une demande en mariage !

— Oui ! cria-t-il, tout content.

— Euh... si tu veux. Enfin, ne hurle pas autant, nous sommes dans un musée. Rha, vraiment aucune classe... Faudrait que je dise deux mots à ta fiancée, quand même.

Mouais. Yoh s'était peut-être un peu trop enthousiasmé. Par ailleurs, Hao avait déjà déclaré plus ou moins ses sentiments, alors pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux courts hésitait-il encore ? Ca l'exaspérait lui-même.

* * *

— Pour la suite, c'est moi qui choisi !

— Si tu veux, Hao.

— Mmh... j'ai repéré un parcours sur l'eau par là-bas.

— Pourquoi pas.

Ils y allèrent. Il s'agissait de pontons disposés de sorte que des passants pouvaient se balader dessus, admirant de part et d'autre des barrières l'eau éclatante ou des poissons argentés. Hao soupira. C'était un peu moins excitant que dans le musée ; peut-être que Yoh s'ennuyait, lui qui semblait chargé à bloc 24/24h.

Ils croisèrent un groupe dont un enfant qui jouait devant les parents. En passant à côté, Hao eut une forte envie de pousser de gosse minable qui le regardait avec mépris dans le lac. Ce n'était qu'un humain et les parents ne poseraient pas de problème. Il était tout de même le plus grand Shaman de tous les temps ! Mais bon, Yoh n'apprécierait certainement pas la chose. Le gosse passa donc avec un rire moqueur, montrant du doigt à ses parents le pantalon de Hao.

Du calme, du calme, du calme... Concentre-toi sur Yoh, songea-t-il en tournant son regard vers son double. En effet, sa fureur sembla s'en aller, ouf ! Par contre une douce chaleur l'envahit à la place, plus dure encore à supporter.

Voyons voir la situation... Yoh se tenait tout contre lui... non, simple divagation de son esprit. Yoh se tenait à côté de lui, marchant légèrement, profitant de la brise. Ses bras se balançaient d'avant en arrière, comme un pendule. Hao sentit une légère démangeaison au niveau de sa propre main. Il avait envie... il avait tellement envie de prendre cette main berçante. Il avança des doigts tremblants et failli frôler cette chair toute proche.

— Il fait chaud, hein, Hao ? sourit Yoh en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire.

— Voyons, Yoh, tu es un shaman ! clama son grand frère en rangeant sa main sous sa propre cape. Ce genre de petits détails ne devrait pas te soucier.

— Je faisais juste une remarque.

— Susceptible ?

— Juste avec toi.

Ne prends pas sa phrase au sens que tu voudrais, se força à penser Hao. Tout rentra rapidement dans l'ordre dans les hormones du garçon aux cheveux longs. Il se contenta donc de sourire, comme à son habitude. Bon, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Yoh avait-il voulu faire ce petit rendez-vous ? Serait-il possible que... ? Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, se morigéna-t-il de nouveau.

— Ca te plaît, Yoh ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est génial d'être comme ça à ne rien faire et à profiter des bienfaits de la nature ! Avec Anna, j'ai rarement eu le temps, ajouta-t-il, une larme à l'œil. C'est un vrai démon ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre toute ma vie... D'ailleurs tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, il me semble !

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? sourit Hao, visage tout innocent dehors, songeant à la mini-déclaration qu'il avait faite à la blonde pour aider Yoh.

— Pour organiser un rendez-vous comme celui-ci et me laisser le champ libre par rapport à la famille Asakurah, j'ai du me plier en quatre pour elle. Elle me fait vivre l'enfer à la maison ! Et puis mon portefeuille va y passer.

Conversation normale. Garde la conversation normale, n'arrêtait pas de se conseiller Hao.

* * *

_Etape n°3 : Le retour_

Le soleil déclinait d'intensité au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Yoh remarqua que les pontons s'arrêtaient enfin, et que la balade s'arrêtait obligatoirement. De plus, s'il rentrait trop tard, Anna le tuerait certainement. Ils marchèrent quand même encore un peu tous les deux, sans parler.

— Nous avons fini avec la petite promenade de santé, commença Hao. Et maintenant ?

— Comment ça ?

— C'est à ton tour de dire ce qu'on doit faire. On ne va quand même pas rester planter là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Sauf si tu veux faire un quelconque challenge, alors je suis partant. Tout pour montrer qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse être Shaman King.

— Ne te précipite pas trop, Hao, ricana Yoh. Tu ne connais pas l'entraînement démoniaque de ma chère Anna. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas parce que du moment qu'à la fin, j'ai une vie pépère...

— Ah, c'est vrai que c'est ton rêve, soupira son jumeau comme s'il avait affaire à un demeuré. C'est aussi ça qui te manque, mon cher Yoh, c'est l'ambition !

— Bof, se contenta de dire Yoh en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus, je suis bien trop crevé. Bon, au fait, désolé, mais mon bourreau va vraiment m'achever si je rentre trop tard, alors...

— Oh, se contenta de souffler Hao, un peu déçu.

— Mais j'ai le droit de sortir avec toi deux heures par semaine.

— Tu es alors très, très en retard, Yoh. On a passé tout l'après-midi ensemble !

— Euh... oui, maintenant que tu me le dis... Bon, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas être très présent pour les prochaines fois, alors... mmh... si on compte qu'on a passé 6 heures ensemble, dans trois semaines, ce sera bon pour moi !

— En plus, ce sera la St Valentin.

— Ah ? Hum..., rougit Yoh en commençant à s'éloigner. Donc à plus !

* * *

Hao le regarder partir en courrant, comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Cette image mentale le fit sourire. Il porta les doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Spirit of Fire apparut rapidement et celui qui se prenait pour le futur Shaman King rentra à sa base.

Là-bas, il ne répondit à personne, gardant un sourire scotché à ses lèvres. Il avait hâte d'être à la St Valentin, même s'il devait souffrir le martyre comme aujourd'hui !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon, ce chapitre est fini ! En plus, il est plus long que les précédents, alors normalement tout le monde devrait être content... v.v Bon, je sais bien que vous voulez plus ! Mais bon, patience, patience ;p Sinon, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'adore vos reviews, donc merci, merci ! 


	8. Bonne St Valentin, mon frère

**Chapitre 8** : **Bonne St Valentin, mon frère ! **

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Genre** : Yaoi se construisant petit à petit. Comme d'habitude, y'a des spoilers. La fic se passe avant le Shaman Fight, avant le passage de Ragoh, l'étoile qui annonce le début des préliminaires au Shaman Fight.

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Note** : Alors il paraîtrait que nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les fics. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord, car quand je laisse une review, j'aime bien avoir une réponse personnelle. Mais si ça gêne des gens, je pourrais répondre à vos gentils messages en fin de chapitre, ainsi, ça ne gêne pas ceux qui ne se sentent pas concernés... Donnez-moi votre avis, je le suivrais :D

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Azalée : Tiens, tu es la 1ère à reviewer ! Ouais ! Congratulations ! Vu ta review, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je n'en dirais pas plus en sadique que je suis ;p

Nagareboshi 2 : Je suis contente que tu aimeuh ! Je me suis pressée, alors pas besoin de m'envoyer un Dieu de la Mort, ne ? _chi-eyes_ Et puis, voui Anna est hors course, mais bon, y'a des concessions.

Seddy : La St Valentin a été programmée, écrite et postée, amuse-toi bien ;p Et vite, vite... Comme promis, c'est poste pendant les vacances, alors que je me suis avancée.

Killua Zoldick : Contente que ça te plaise ! Et tu ne seras pas déçue par ma St Valentin ;p

Destinuy Asakura : Si ce cri du coeur vient d'une fille qui n'aime pas le yaoi, je suis vraiment très très flattée ! J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira tout autant, bien que ce soit de la romance bien ancrée ;p

Alison Sullivan : Frustrée ? Oui moi aussi XD Mais pour la St Valentin, peut-être le seras-tu moins ;p Je n'en dis pas plus, loool ! Et oui, moi aussi, j'étais explosée devant mon écran devant les préparations de chacun ! Mais tu sais, je pense que c'est pour tout le monde pareil d'être stressé pour le 1rdv... _s'en souvient et se fou soi-même de sa gueule_ loool rha, ça fait de bons souvenirs XD

Sorcière Cycy : Non ! Pas ton médaillon ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Pitié pour une pauvre auteur ! lool XD

Kataomoi : Eh oui, Yoh souffre. Mais plus pour très longtemps... Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Eh non pas d'asile près d'Hao, lool ! Pour la St Valentin, bah c'est dans ce chapitre ;p

Fisou : Oui, je sais, c'est du Angel, mais bon, j'essaye de pas faire de pub... Bon okay, j'ai cité le Coca, mais bon, là je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Mais oui, donc, tu as bien deviné pour le parfum ! (y'en a au moins une qui suit, lool) L'histoire du resto... j'en ai pris note, t'en fait pas ;p

Titbene : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Mais tu sais j'ai décidé que je ne ferais pas de lemon dans cette fic et que peut-être il y aura un sous-entendu à un moment, mais c'est tout. Tout ça n'est que fleur bleue _voit s'envoler derrière elle des petits coeurs_ loool !

Guardian Legend : Je te retrouve également dans la section Shaman King, c'est terrible ! Ouais vive les St Valentin, mais que dans les fics, j'aime pas dans la réalité où les gens me disent "Alors toujours pas casée ?" Bref . C'est toute une question d'habitude, lool ! Toi aussi, tu aimes le twincest et le yaoi, super ! De toute façon, si tel n'avait pas été le cas, tu n'aurais pas lu cette fic, loool !

Bizouille : Rho la super fan ? Et puis la meilleure fic sur Shaman King ? Arrête, je sais plus où me mettre ! Enfin un grand merci, je suis vraiment très très flattée ! Donc devant tout ton enthousiasme je me vois obligée de poster la suite ! ;p

* * *

Yoh regarda à la librairie. Mmh... Son visage s'illumina lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur la reliure d'un gros bouquin. Le sortant de l'étagère, il put y lire le titre : "Cuisiner le chocolat". Bref, que du bonheur ! Passant à la caisse, il paya l'œuvre et ressortit, suivi de Manta et Anna. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, Yoh ? s'enquit Manta.

— Un bouquin de cuisine pour pouvoir faire des chocolats à Nii-san !

— Et à moi, tu n'en feras pas ? demanda la blonde.

Le brun allait répondre que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions premières, mais après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il changea d'avis. Qui pourrait résister au regard noir et tueur de la terrible Itako ? Après un murmura affirmatif, les tensions s'en allèrent. Yoh, de toute façon, était, en plus de son achat, chargé de divers sacs de magasins de vêtements de fille.

Manta ricana nerveusement, puis, après s'être raclé la gorge, il demanda à Anna :

— Et toi, Anna ? Tu as pris quelque chose ?

— J'ai cherché en vain le volume sur le shamanisme tel que les humains le perçoivent.

— Et toi, Manta ? interrogea le brun.

— Le dernier volume de l'Encyclopédie qui est paru il y a une semaine ! déclara fièrement le nain, brandissant l'énorme bouquin qui devait peser trois tonnes. Je voulais l'acheter avant, mais j'avais déjà dépensé tout mon argent dans mon nouvel ordinateur portable pour pouvoir être connecté sur le net 24h/24 !

Yoh était content de voir son ami aussi enthousiasmé. Il voulut d'ailleurs parler plus longtemps avec lui, mais Anna ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le traîna presque ppar la peau du cou jusqu'à leur auberge. Manta abandonna son ami, étant lui-même pressé par sa famille afin de rentrer au plus vite chez lui.

Yoh Asakurah ne perdit cependant pas le sourire et c'est accompagné de petits cœur volants et de fleurs parfumées, qu'il s'enferma dans la cuisine, son livre en main. Anna regarda d'un regard vide les sacs laissés en plan dans l'entrée et, une veine se tendant sur son front, elle explosa la porte de la cuisine, ses cheveux voltigeant grâce à l'électricité dans l'air.

— Yoooh ! gronda-t-elle.

— A... Anna..., fit Yoh, ayant fait retraite à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

— Je passe bien sur tes conversations tournant autour de ton frère. Je passe bien sur la tonne de parfum que tu te mets parce que ton frère en met. Je passe bien sur l'étrange atmosphère qui se dégage de toi lorsque tu penses à ton frère. Je passe bien quand toutes tes pensées vont d'ailleurs à ton frère. Mais nous avions un marché, Yoh ! Range-moi les sacs là-bas dans ma chambre par type de vêtement, après leur avoir enlevé leurs étiquettes !

— Tout de suite !

Yoh se précipita sur les affaires et grimpa les marches jusqu'aux chambres quatre à quatre. Il fit consciencieusement la demande, mais en soupirant à tout va.

— Si j'étais plus fort ! se lamenta Amidamaru. J'aurais pu vous aider, Yoh-dono !

— Un samouraï n'est pas fait pour les tâches ménagères, plaisanta le brun en rangeant une jupe. Et puis, ça fait parti de mon entraînement je suppose... Au fait, dis-moi Amidamaru... si tu étais mon frère, quel genre de préparations au chocolat est-ce que tu préférerais ?

— Euh... Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup de chocolat... Mais, Yoh-dono, je pense qu'étant votre jumeau, il devrait avoir les mêmes goûts gustatifs. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il avait adoré le coca tout comme vous ? Vous savez, celui que vous lui avez envoyé.

— Ouais... mais tu comprends, il est tellement parfait que j'ai envie de lui faire des choses parfaites !

Puis Yoh se dit que ses paroles pouvaient être prises à double sens. Se cachant le visage rouge, il sourit bêtement en secouant la tête, comme une jeune fille à son premier amour. Amidamaru ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait son maître, mais était content de le voir si enthousiasme.

Finalement, Yoh brandit le poing vers le plafond et clama :

— Je ferais des chocolats à l'orange !

— Moins fort ! cria Anna à l'autre bout de la maison d'un ton énervé.

* * *

La bande de Hao se faisait sérieusement du souci. Déjà leur maître avait eu un comportement étrange un certain temps, puis il avait semblé plus distant, avant de disparaître un peu tout le temps et de revenir à chaque fois avec un air béat. Que faisait-il vraiment ? Certains avaient tenté de le suivre mais Opacho les en avait empêché à chaque fois, faisant varier les méthodes. 

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas les sorties qui dérangeaient les shamans, mais plutôt le flot d'injures que débitait leur respectable chef si parfait. Cela faisait un jour entier qu'il s'était enfermé dans une petite cabane d'un chasseur qu'ils avaient tué car n'étant qu'un faible humain. Seule sa voix grondante leur parvenait et Spirit of Fire montait sagement la garde, empêchant quiconque essayant d'approcher, même Opacho.

Mais finalement, le futur Shaman King sortit de la petite pièce, les yeux veinés, les cheveux en bataille et des tâches noires sur son visage et ses habits. Tous ceux qui croisaient son regard étaient terrifiés et n'osaient plus bouger. Spirit of Fire sembla grandir, comme prêt à l'attaque. La porte de la cabane, rejetée violemment contre le mur, rebondit et se remit en place, alors que Hao s'avançait vers l'étang non loin de là. Sa bande s'écarta sur son passage, faisant parfois mine de s'intéresser à autre chose ou bien d'être occupé depuis quelques temps avec quelque chose de très important et vital.

Leur chef se défit de sa cape et de son pantalon et entra dans l'eau glacée. De la vapeur s'échappa comme si sa fureur s'était transformée en chaleur bouillonnante. Il se lava le visage et les cheveux, puis se retournant vers la rive, il hurla :

— Opachoo !

— O... Oui, Hao-sama ? lui parvint la timide voix de l'africain.

— Approche, j'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé, lâcha le brun en sortant de l'eau et en se rhabillant, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se sécher. Bon, mon cher Opacho... Tu me connais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, alors tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens pour mon frère.

— Euh... bien sûr.

— Bien, très bien... Tu vois, j'ai envie qu'il soit fier de moi. D'un côté c'est pour lui montrer que je suis le plus fort de nous deux et qu'ainsi je deviendrais Shaman King et qu'il ne devra se contenter que de la deuxième place. Mais d'autre part, j'ai envie qu'il m'admire, qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis... Oui, c'est ça, voilà le mot : je veux qu'il aime tout en moi. Je veux qu'il ne vive que par moi, qu'il s'accroche tellement à moi qu'il en étouffe, qu'il soit imprégné de mon odeur...

— ...

— Je veux qu'il soit ainsi comme moi, je me sens si seul lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Je repense à ces draps sur lesquels il s'est assis, laissant son odeur enivrante : je ne les ai pas lavés depuis, les gardant précieusement dans ma chambre. Je veux qu'il sente cette douce sensation au niveau de mon cœur, de mon ventre, de ma gorge, lorsque je suis près de lui...

— Hao-sama est amoureux ?

— Quelle question ! Bien sûr qui ne le serait pas pour Yoh ! Il est si beau ! Il me ressemble et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de la longueur de cheveux. C'est tout. Tout en lui est tellement différent de moi. Peut-être que je l'admire un peu... Ce serait ridicule alors que je suis parfait ! Et pourtant, il a des choses que je n'ai pas et qui me manquent...

— ...

— Mais ces pensées ne sont pas dignes du futur Shaman King ! se reprit Hao. Je t'avais appelé, non pas pour ces broutilles, mais pour m'aider. Vois-tu, demain, c'est la St Valentin. Et pendant ce jour-là, on offre des chocolats à la personne qu'on aime, de préférence fait maison. J'aurais bien pillé un village et récolter toute la marchandise d'un magasin spécialisé dans le chocolat, mais ça n'aurait pas été personnel et puis Otôto aurait peut-être été au courant du massacre...

— En effet, commenta Opacho.

— Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai trouvé du chocolat et que j'ai voulu faire des petits gâteaux au chocolat, mais je n'y arrive pas et ça m'énerve ! Je suis le plus grand des plus grands et pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple : ça m'énerve !

— Mmh... Hao-sama a-t-il une recette ?

— Une recette ? Pour quoi faire ?

Opacho soupira. La fin de la journée allait être longue...

* * *

Yoh se mit du parfum, faisant fuir tout insecte à proximité, et se regarda dans la glace. Rha, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir une once de la classe de son frère ! Il tortilla ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Peut-être que la longueur de cheveux y était pour quelque chose... Mais s'il se risquait avait une nouvelle coupe, les Asakurah le confondrait avec Hao et lui ferait la peau ! 

D'ailleurs, est-ce que sa famille faisait la chasse à son frère ? Vivait-il reclus dans une caverne, mourant de froid et de faim, ne montrant qu'à son petit frère un visage aimant et un sourire éblouissant. Yoh se demanda un instant s'il devait prendre la parole en faveur de Hao devant sa propre famille. Il l'avait déjà fait et il avait été à court d'arguments...

Qu'est-ce qui changeait par rapport à la dernière fois ? Il n'en savait pas plus sur lui, en fin de compte. Avec sa bande et Opacho, il vivait en marge de la société et il se faisait respecter grâce à l'admiration et à la terreur. Il aimait le coca, le parfum, peut-être le chocolat. Il souriait beaucoup, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade. Ne lui dévoilait-il pas tout ? Yoh se mordit les lèvres. Ca l'énervait de ne pas savoir !

Pourtant au fond de lui, il lui faisait confiance, il aimait bien être avec lui et rire avec lui. Mais était-ce suffisant ? D'ailleurs était-ce totalement réciproque ? Sa pseudo-déclaration d'amour réchauffait le cœur du plus jeune, mais... était-ce bien réel ? N'était-ce pas un piège de sa part ? Yoh voulait devenir Shaman King, il était sur son chemin. Au lieu de l'éliminer et ainsi se mettre encore plus à dos la famille Asakurah, il pouvait très bien le mettre dans sa poche. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien dit dans ce sens, même plutôt prouvé le contraire, mais qui sait ?

— Rhaaaa ! grogna-t-il s'arrachant les cheveux. J'aime paaaas me prendre la tête !

— Yoh-dono, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Amidamaru qui attendait à côté.

— Ouais, ouais... Dis, Amidamaru... Tu crois que je fais bien ?

— ?

Avec Hao... Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en lui ?

— ... Je dirais que c'est à vous de décider, Yoh-dono. L'amour rend aveugle, mais dès que vous aurez dépassé ce stade, vous pourrez le voir tel qu'il est et vous pourrez savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment de tout ça. De toute manière, quels que soient les âges, l'amour, ça a toujours été quelque chose de très compliqué !

— Tu étais tombé amoureux quand tu étais encore vivant ?

— Bien sûr ! Il y avait une jolie demoiselle que j'ai rencontré un jour ! Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une semaine, puis elle a du repartir avec ses frères sur la route, mais jamais je ne l'oublierais ! Et puis il y a celle qui m'a hébergée durant un temps avant que son père ne me mette dehors, devinant nos sentiments. Sans oublier celle qui m'a donné...

— Ouah ! Tu as de l'expérience ! J'ai l'air stupide à côté !

— On a tous commencé un jour ou l'autre, Yoh-dono. Et comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une chose aisée. D'ailleurs, depuis que vous avez rencontré Hao, vous n'êtes plus le même, peut-être plus épanoui qu'avant...

— Merci Amidamaru, sourit Yoh. Bon, tu restes là, je suis désolé, mais Anna ne te permettrait pas de venir avec moi et ainsi de te faire kidnapper par mon "ignoble" frère, recherché pour meurtres, etc.

Yoh quitta son fantôme, prit ses gâteaux à l'orange dans la cuisine, puis sortit sans un mot.

Sur le chemin, il se posa soudain des questions. Mais quelle idée d'offrir des chocolats un jour de St Valentin ? Hao se posera des questions... Ils étaient frères, pas amants ! Mais... non, ce n'était pas son frère et il l'aimait ! Oui, il l'aimait tellement. Rha, quelles complications ! L'histoire du chocolat était plutôt une histoire _humaine_ et non shamanique. Elle n'avait aucun sens et ne servait à rien pour l'ascension du Shaman King.

Un peu gêné de s'être emporté par les événements, Yoh chercha des yeux une poubelle pour y jeter ses chocolats. Il en trouva une et y jeta son sac avec un soupir. Ca lui avait pris pas mal de temps pour tout préparer alors ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur... Il en avait même gardé pour Anna.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et un souffle chaud se déposa sur son oreille :

— Bonjour, Yoh...

— Wah ! sursauta ce dernier en se retournant, rouge. Hao ! Je... je ne t'ai pas vu venir.

— Je suis parfait, je ne te l'avais peut-être pas encore dit, rigola son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de jeter ?

— Rien, rien ! Ce n'est pas important !

— Yooooh...

— Je t'assure !

— Alors je peux regarder par moi-même si tu t'en moques.

— Euh...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une main jaillit de sous la cape et plongea dans l'immonde poubelle afin d'en sortir le sac. Les deux frères étaient vraiment très proches et Hao ne recula pas alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de sa trouvaille.

— Des... chocolats ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Tu ne dois pas aimer ce genre de choses ! répondit précipitamment Yoh, les joues en feu. En fait, Anna m'a demandé d'en faire et il m'en restait alors... euh... je me suis dit que j'allais t'en apporter. Mais ils sont à moitié moisi, alors autant les jeter ! Et puis, des chocolats, c'est que pour les gosses, franchement !

— Tu ne sais pas mentir, Otôto...

En prononçant ce dernier mot, Hao se rapprocha encore plus, s'il était possible, et embrassa son frère sur la joue, dangereusement près de la bouche peut-être...

— Merci, Yoh. J'aime les chocolats et ton cadeau me fait très plaisir.

— De rien, rougit le plus jeune, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

— Moi aussi, j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi.

Yoh ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit des chocolats en forme de... euh... de choses indéterminées. Son cœur dansa un instant la chamade, puis il prit d'une main tremblante un chocolat qu'il avala goulûment.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, pour ramasser les miettes qui traînaient et constata que Hao faisait une fixation sur cette partie du visage. Yoh laissa sa langue sortit peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu avant de remballer tout ça et d'afficher un sourire éclatant à son frère :

— Ouah ! C'est délicieux ! Merci Nii-san !

— De rien. Ca a été un jeu d'enfant pour les faire, mais je suis content, moi aussi, que ça te plaise. Par contre, ajouta-t-il après avoir goûté lui aussi ses chocolats : je les ai fait simplement. Toi, tu as du mettre un temps fou pour faire du chocolat à l'orange.

— Je n'aurais pas du ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.

Yoh semblait rayonner de bonheur. Il prit la main de son frère et l'emmena dans un parc, le même où ils s'étaient disputés la première fois. Ils s'installèrent donc à même le sol, regardant d'un air distrait les autres couples présents qui s'échangeaient également des chocolats.

Les deux jumeaux se reposèrent un instant, savourant la brise légère et la fraîcheur de l'herbe. Hao inspira un grand coup puis expira de bien-être. Puis ils continuèrent de manger leur chocolat, faisant rouler la saveur sous leur langue pour bien apprécier le goût.

— Dis-moi, Hao, commença Yoh. Est-ce que tu tues toujours des faibles humains ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? Si je te répondrais par l'affirmatif, arrêterais-tu de me voir ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas, mais je ferais tout pour que tu arrêtes ! Il ne faut pas tuer ceux qui nous gênent, ça n'a aucun sens. Tous peuvent être... euh... utiles. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne sert plus à rien qu'il faut s'en débarrasser ! Par exemple Manta : c'est mon ami et je n'attends pas de lui qu'il se batte contre des Shamans.

— Oui, Manta est gentil. Mais... je pense que c'est un cas à part. Dans ma bande, peu de gens sont comme lui et je pense qu'il peut posséder une grande force. Qu'il puisse voir les esprits est un pas en avant : si jamais je l'entraînais à ma manière, il deviendrait un grand Shaman.

— Manta n'est pas un Shaman, rigola Yoh. Mais c'est vrai que je me pose la question. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tous ne sont pas à tuer. Il y a peut-être plusieurs humains qui sont dans le même cas que lui. Et tu voudrais les tuer ? C'est totalement stupide.

— Mon raisonnement est parfait ! protesta l'aîné. Mais pour te faire plaisir, j'ai arrêté de tuer des humains à tout va. Tu es content ?

— Pour... pour moi ?

— Bah oui, pour qui d'autre ? Ta chère fiancée ?

— Nous ne sommes plus fiancés, rougit Yoh. Ce n'est qu'officiel mais Anna... m'a laissé libre, on peut dire...

— Oooh... J'aurais donc gagné !

— ?

— J'étais plus ou moins en guerre contre elle, mon cher Yoh. Eh oui, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, toi et moi, Anna est devenue ma rivale ! Ca n'a pas été si facile que ça, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis le futur Shaman King et donc que rien ne m'est impossible ! Mais je suis content d'avoir gagné.

— Gagné quoi ?

— Mais toi, Otôto...

Yoh rougit encore une fois. Mais ses pensées du matin resurgirent et il demanda avec un peu d'appréhension :

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes en moi, Nii-san ?

— Tout.

— Mais encore ? insista-t-il.

— Tu aimes te faire complimenter, petit fripon, plaisanta Hao, puis un peu plus sérieusement : Je trouve que tu es beau. Et puis tu es gentil... Ah vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi te dire : pour moi c'est venu très naturellement, alors je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce que je ressens avec des mots. Ca va ? Ca ne te gêne pas que je te dise ce genre de chose ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'un frère devrait dire à son jumeau, quand même !

— Nous ne sommes pas frères… De même sang, certes, mais tu es une réincarnation, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es véritablement le fils d'une autre femme que ma mère et ce n'est que physiquement que tu me ressembles, et pourtant... Alors comment pourrais-je te considérer comme mon frère aîné ?

— Parce que, malgré tout, ce corps est celui de ton jumeau et ce n'est que mon esprit qui s'est réincarné.

— ...

— Ne te prends pas la tête pour ce détail, Yoh, et essaye de profiter de la vie comme moi je le fais ! Tiens, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne tuerais plus personne ! Ca sera un gage de ma bonne volonté et puis si ça te fait autant plaisir, à moi aussi, ça me satisfera.

— Vrai ? Oh merci !

Yoh se jeta à son cou et le serra contre lui.

Hao lui rendit son étreinte, trop content de cette position au fond de lui. Il inspira profondément et une douce odeur vint lui titiller les narines. C'était celle d'Otôto, mais aussi un parfum qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Le mélange des deux était enivrant et le mettait dans tous ses états.

— Tu sens bon, Yoh..., murmura-t-il contre la douce peau.

Il embrassa ensuite la chair comme dans un rêve, perdu dans l'atmosphère de la St Valentin. La prise de Yoh se resserra alors qu'il continuait son chemin de la joue à la bouche. Les souffles se mêlèrent un instant, puis Hao se pressa contre ces lèvres merveilleuses. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour ces deux êtres en totale harmonie et en plein bonheur.

Hao était dans un petit nuage, heureux plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu que son petit frère se laisse faire et même, qu'il l'encourage à approfondir le baiser. Yoh était dans le même état que lui, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, ou plutôt un peu plus que d'habitude, savourant les chaudes lèvres de son grand frère. Il était si heureux que Hao ait franchi le pas, car lui-même n'était pas assez confiant en lui et avait peur que Nii-san ne le rejette ou se moque de lui. Bien sûr que le garçon aux cheveux longs l'aimait toujours, quelle question !

Leurs coeurs battirent un instant à l'unisson avant que Hao ne se sépare presque à regret. Leur respiration était rapide, presque saccadée, comme s'ils avaient couru durant des heures et des heures. Leur muscle cardiaque se serrait sans vraiment de raison valable et chacun avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Seul le ventre semblait être à des lieux de là.

— Nii-san..., murmura Yoh, les ramenant à la réalité.

— Yoh..., fit écho Hao. Je... ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux te le demander et non fouiller dans tes pensées...

— N... non, ça ne me dérange pas... Je... je crois que je t'aime…

— Moi aussi, Otôto...

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent à nouveau, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Un petit bip les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent comme fautif. Yoh regarda sa montre, coupable de la fin de ce moment de tendresse, et soupira.

— Tu dois y aller ? demandant Hao.

— Oui, pardon...

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on se reverra, Yoh.

— Tu vas me manquer, Nii-san...

— Pas autant que moi...

Hao se serra contre son petite frère en lui volant un baiser au passage, puis il se leva prestement, abandonnant celui qui comptait pour lui plus que n'importe quoi. Yoh se leva à son tour et ils se quittèrent sans un regard en arrière, de peur de ne plus pouvoir rentrer, si jamais leurs regards se frôlaient encore une fois.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs qui m'ont donné des idées pour les derniers chapitres ! (je devrais avoir honte, moi, de faire l'aumône, lool !) Sinon, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Moi, je trouve que ça fait un peu cruche ou gnangnan, mais... il fallait quand même qu'il y ait un passage de ce goût-là dans cette fic... Un grand merci à tous, encore une fois ! Bon, je pense que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, cette fic sera finie... (elle va me manquer d'ailleurs T-T) Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, loool, vu la vitesse d'update XD Sinon vous avez pas d'idées pour la suite ? (non je connais ma fin, mais bon, je peux faire plein de chapitres au milieu ;p  



	9. Soirée sous les étoiles

**Chapitre 9** : **Soirée sous les étoiles**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi qui est enfin construit après tout ce temps, alors désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, parce que là, ça va se développer de plus en plus (quoique les problèmes sont bien au chaud, vous en fait pas, lool ;p) Donc un peu de spoilers, quoique maintenant, je pars tellement en vrille que je me demande s'il n'y en a plus, lol. J'ai l'air vachement au courant XD

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Note** : Désolée, les cours, ça me réussit pas tellement alors je n'avais pas pu écrire mon chapitre auparavant. Mais j'espère me faire pardonner, car j'ai écris ce chapitre dans les plus brefs délais, parce que j'ai remarqué que certaines s'impatientaient, lool ;p Ca arrive, ça arrive !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Titbene : Oui, c'est trop chou quand ils s'embrassent ! Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas donné d'idées, d'autres l'ont fait, donc je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire !

Seddy : Voilà la suite, mais non ! Pas de lemon, j'ai dit, na ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plue.

Azalée : Oui, moi aussi j'adore quand Hao part dans ses délires « je suis parfait » XD Je ne sais pas si les autres auteurs le font (j'ai encore jamais vu ou sinon je ne regarde pas là où il faut) et donc oui, pour moi, Hao est un grand mégalomane, lool ! Mais je l'aime comme ça, moi ! _papouille le psychopathe_ Merci pour tes idées, je vais y penser, d'ailleurs j'en ai reprise une là ;p

Fisou : Voui je sais qu'il faut faire des trucs tous sucrés et mielleux, mais bon, j'ai peur de tomber dans un gnangnantisme à vomir, alors j'essaye de réfréner mes ardeurs (c'est fou le nombre de phrases que j'efface pour les ré-écrire moins... moins caramélisées) Et merci pour tes idées, je pense en prendre quelques-unes.

Bizouille : Ma fic, ta préférée ? Rho, je suis trop flattée, arrêteuh ! _blush_ Sinon tu veux qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais... Mah, avec les idées qu'on m'a donné, je doute que ma fic se finisse à présent en quelques chapitres, lool ! Donc voilà la suite (qui a un peu traînée contre mon gré...)

Aurélien52 : Voui, j'aime les chocolats, moi ! ;p Et un grand merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Kataomoi : Contente que le baiser t'ait plu et que la St Valentin également ! Merci d'avoir reviewé également.

Guardian Legend : Non, non, je ne fais pas de lemon dans cette fic, j'ai décidé ! Là, c'est simplement de l'amuuuuuur, lool. Je pense qu'il y aura juste un passage où se sera dit, mais le lemon ne sera pas écrit explicitement. Et vive les chocolats ! (d'ailleurs qui n'aiment pas les chocolats ?) Et toi, tu m'as donné beaucoup d'idées, j'ai tout retenu et je vais voir, hihihi !

Giane : Tu as hésité à reviewé, mais tu l'as fait et ça me fait plaisir, si, si ! Donc un grand merci, voilà !

Vénus : Pourquoi je ne continuais pas ma fic ? C'est expliqué dans la note... Merci pour tes idées, l'inspiration est venue !

* * *

Yoh se brossa consciencieusement les cheveux, puis descendit en bas, devant la télévision. Poussant un soupir de bien-être en se posant dans un coussin pour mieux admirer ce qui passait dans la petite boîte à image, il essaya de se concentrer sur le concours de chansons entre deux stars qui étaient Bob et une femme à la voix criarde. 

Mais qu'était-ce que c'est éléments extérieurs alors qu'à l'intérieur, Yoh se sentait tout... tout chose. Et encore ça ne pouvait réellement définir son état ! Qui, mais qui pourrait vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti – et ce qu'il ressentait encore à ce souvenir – lorsque Hao, celui qui était censé être son ennemi, celui qui tuait sans compter, celui qui était une réincarnation, celui qui semblait n'être qu'un miroir, celui qui était son propre frère ! Lui, Hao, l'avait embrassé.

Ca y est, il se remémorait la scène. Les lèvres avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ces lèvres, c'était un peu les siennes également, elles étaient semblables et pourtant, tout était différent. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, un peu rêches sur les bords, ce qui donnait encore plus envie de les mouiller. Et sa langue... sa langue était...

— Si tu veux fantasmer, va dans ta chambre, grinça Anna, le sortant de ses songes.

— Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il intelligemment.

— Faudrait que tu apprennes à te contrôler, ça en devient agaçant. Bob est TON chanteur par excellence et tu regardes une émission sur lui, sans l'écouter. Si tu veux que ça ne se remarque pas, il va falloir que tu te freines un minimum.

— ... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus le droit de _le_ voir ?

— Surtout pas : tu serais intenable. Non, je te dis ça parce que tes grands-parents ont encore fait parlé d'eux. Tu sais que pour te laisser du libre champ avec ton frère, j'avais inventé une excuse pour qu'ils ne voient rien de particulier. Mais ils sont de plus en plus suspicieux, je pense. Il vaudrait mieux que tu commences à te tenir un peu plus à carreau, si tu ne veux pas te faire exiler loin de lui et ne plus jamais le revoir. Et le pire de tout ça, c'est que ton frère serait intenable lui aussi et qu'il viendrait te « délivrer » comme s'il se croyait le prince charmant, et il mettrait tout à feu et à sang avec sa bande. Belle image de marque, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, un massacre.

Anna hésita et le regarda sous ses longs fils.

Elle croyait en Yoh. Il était pur et vraiment, avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la dernière chose qu'il voudrait, c'était bien vouloir que des gens meurent, quels qu'ils soient. Elle l'avait vu alors qu'elle savait encore ce que les autres pensaient tout le temps, elle l'avait vu lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé du gouffre dans lequel elle tombait irrémédiablement et sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, elle l'avait vu alors qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces contre les shamans qui se croyaient tout permis, essayant de les ramener dans le droit chemin. Peut-être réussirait-il avait Hao. Ce dernier était le tueur ultime : s'il arrivait à le faire devenir aussi doux qu'un agneau, alors Yoh serait Shaman King, car il aurait la force nécessaire pour accomplir n'importe quoi.

Oui, elle croyait en Yoh. Mais en Hao ? Non. Peut-être même jamais. Soit Yoh le convertissait, soit c'était le contraire, et là, tout serait de sa faute. Si jamais Yoh devenait comme Hao, assoiffé de sang, personne ne pourrait les arrêter, pas même les Asakura qui avaient pourtant un pouvoir étendu.

— Bien sûr que non ! sourit Yoh. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Anna, Hao ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

— ... ?

— Il a promis, continua-t-il en souriant encore plus.

— ... Si tu le dis.

— Mais pourquoi ils veulent me voir ! Ca va annuler mes rendez-vous avec Haooo ! Je vais m'ennuyer là-baaas ! Anna ! Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose contre ça ?

— Non.

— Argh, je me meurs rien que d'y penser !

— Oh arrête de te plaindre, Yoh. Tu le reverras ton « Hao m'amour qui n'est qu'à moi et qui est beau, qui est si magnifique, qui est si parfait ». Il ne va pas mourir du jour au lendemain, il faudrait un cataclysme pour le détruire et encore, c'est pas si sûr, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Yoh en rougissant.

— Tu insinues que je ne suis pas romantique ? menaça-t-elle.

— Mais nan, mais nan !

— Je préfère ça. Bon, nous devons aller chez les Asakura dans deux semaines, alors préviens ton « n'amoureux ». Au fait, c'est quand la prochaine fois que tu as donné rendez-vous à Hao ?

— Demain ! Je compte l'emmener à un restaurant super classe le soir ! Ca va être super !

— Mmh... si vos rendez-vous sont aussi soignés, je veux que la prochaine fois que tu verras Hao, tu m'emmènes avec toi. Et tu me payeras également un repas dans un restaurant classe.

— ...

— Des protestations ?

— N... non...

— Bien. Demain je ne pourrais pas, mais que dis-tu de jeudi prochain ?

— J'ai le choix ?

— Non. Et ne te plains pas. Bon, j'ai faim, prépare à manger. Toi tu ne veux peut-être pas écouter Bob, mais moi je veux profiter de sa concurrente.

Yoh repartit dans la cuisine en retenant un soupir. Il aurait tellement voulu préparer de bons petits plats pour Hao et non pour Anna. Enfin, il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il s'entraînait pour sa moitié. Cette idée lui remonta le moral et il s'appliqua à faire la cuisine.

* * *

Hao soupira une nouvelle fois. Voyons voir, ce n'était pas à cause de sa mauvaise volonté, non, non ! 

Compter les moutons sauter une barrière était totalement stupide. D'ailleurs pourquoi pas des humains ensanglantés ? Ce serait beaucoup plus marrant. A chaque pas qui feraient, ils perdraient un bout d'eux-mêmes et le gagnant serait celui qui aurait réussi à sauter par-dessus la barrière. Mais à la fin, tout cela devenait facilement lassant. La deuxième solution qu'il avait trouvée était de jouer aux cartes, mais sachant les pensées des autres, cela ne représentait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. De plus, sa bande de shamans était nulle. Il s'était ensuite essayé à la cuisine en cachette, car il fallait qu'il soigne son image de marque quand même ! Le futur Shaman King ne pouvait pas se présenter avec un tablier et de la farine sur le bout du nez ! Mais bon après une centaine d'échecs, ça avait commencé à l'énerver et il avait fait brûler tout son atelier et tout ce qui se trouvait autour, dans un accès d'énervement cumulé. Il avait alors commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, encore plus intensément qu'avant.

Eh oui ! Qui aurait cru que de ne pas tuer des êtres inférieurs serait tellement ennuyeux et terriblement difficile, voir presque impossible ? Il avait promis, il avait promis, il avait promis...

— RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

— H... Hao-sama ? s'inquiéta le petit Opacho, toujours à ses côtés et subissant dernièrement ses sautes d'humeur.

— J'en ai marre ! Opacho !

— Oui ? s'exclama l'africain alors que le garçon aux cheveux longs se tournait brusquement vers lui, et une lueur presque assassine dans les yeux.

— Comment font ces abrutis d'humains faibles et misérables pour s'occuper, hein ? Tu peux me le dire !

— Ils... ils travaillent, Hao-sama.

— Le travail, le travail... ça ne fait pas toute leur vie, quand même ! Il se repose parfois. Et quand ils ont du temps libre, que font-ils ?

— Euh... ils voyagent, ils font du sport, ils jouent, ils sortent...

— Mais ça, je le fais tout le temps, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt ! Pff, ce sont vraiment des êtres inférieurs, conclut-il avec un autre soupir, un peu moins énervé.

— ...

— Ah au fait, dis aux autres que je sors ce soir. Surveille-les pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

— Hao-sama va revoir Yoh-sama ?

— Ouaip ! sourit Hao en rougissant et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il a insisté pour qu'on aille dans un restaurant super classe, paraîtrait-il. Tu voudras que je te rapporte quelque chose en particulier ?

— Hn ? Non, non ! Opacho ne veut pas déranger Hao-sama et Yoh-sama !

— Tu voudrais venir un jour ? Tu pourrais voir Yoh que tu connais. Il sera sûrement ravi de te revoir.

— N...

— Allez, c'est décidé ! Au prochain rendez-vous, je t'emmène avec moi ! Je pourrais demander à Otôto pour jeudi prochain.

— Opacho tout content à l'idée de revoir Yoh-sama ! sourit le petit africain.

— Oui, sourit tristement Hao. Moi aussi...

Satisfait à la pensée de Yoh, Hao cassa un brin d'herbe qu'il porta à sa bouche, puis se laissa aller dans l'herbe, respirant le calme de la nature, savourant l'air un peu frais et l'herbe chatouillante sur ses côtés dévêtues.

Il se souvenait de _lui_, oui... Toujours souriant, comme lui-même, mais Yoh avait un petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Peut-être cette pureté... cette innocence... Hao, lorsqu'il le voit, l'associait au blanc, jamais sali, mais lorsqu'il se regardait lui-même dans un miroir, ne percevait que du noir. Parfois il avait même peur de salir ce blanc encore intouché.

Et pourtant... il voulait agir égoïstement et le toucher encore et encore, l'embrasser jusqu'à en devenir fou, et tant pis s'il emportait sa moitié avec lui dans les ténèbres !

* * *

Le restaurant en question était dans une rue peu passante et donc calme. Les jumeaux entrèrent avec appréhension, l'un se demandant si sa tenue décontractée ne faisait pas décalée et l'autre se demandant comment se comporter chez ces êtres inférieurs. Un serveur élégant les amena à une table recouverte d'une nappe couleur crème. La vaisselle était blanche et les couverts argentés, renvoyant la lumière du lustre pendu au plafond. Les autres clients ne firent pas tellement attention à ces deux-là et replongèrent dans leur conversation oh combien intéressante, sûrement. 

Le menu leur fut apporté.

— Ils n'ont pas de coca ? demanda Hao.

— Si, si, à la fin du menu, il doit y avoir des boissons et je suppose qu'il y aura du coca si tu demandes, répondit précipitamment Yoh, stressé que Hao n'aime pas l'endroit.

— Ah oui.

— ...

— ...

— Tu veux choisir quoi ? demanda Yoh, voulant engager la conversation.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

— Euh... J'en sais rien moi, c'est la première fois que je mange ici…

— Déstresse, Otôto. Je ne vais pas te manger.

— O... Okay...

Hao rigola et en pointant au hasard sur sa carte, il trouva son menu. Yoh dut faire pareil, il sembla, vu la tête qu'il tira en voyant les plats arriver.

En avalant la première bouchée de... d'un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hao se dit qu'il ne fallait pas TOUS les humains si faibles, s'ils savaient faire d'aussi bons plats. Bon. Il tuerait les cuisiniers faibles et stupides, et garderait ceux qui savent faire de la cuisine comme celle qui passait dans son estomac au septième ciel. Satisfait de ce compromis, Hao mangea le sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit son plat avant Yoh qui semblait se battre avec sa viande et son couteau. C'était... amusant. Hao poussa un petit soupir de contentement et s'étira sur sa chaise. Fruit du hasard ou est-ce que c'était fait exprès, son pied frôla la jambe de son vis-à-vis. Pendant un certain moment, aucun des deux shamans ne bougèrent le petit doigt, l'un son couteau enfoncé dans sa viande et l'autre les bras levés. Tous deux rougirent comme pris en faute, puis Hao, comme d'habitude, fut le premier à s'en remettre. Baissant lentement les bras pour les poser calmement sur la table, il laissa son pied là où il était. Au bout d'un moment, Yoh reprit son activité, sans trop oser le regarder en face.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon » songea Hao avec un sourire attendrissant.

Puis il regarda dans la salle pour voir les autres clients, et s'amuser à lire leurs pensées. Il tomba sur une table avec deux personnes vraiment peu habituelles. L'homme était immense, les épaules carrées, la coupe sévère et blonde. Vêtu exclusivement d'or, d'argent et surtout de blanc, il se dégageait de lui un charisme important, ainsi qu'une aura qui devait faire craquer toutes les filles. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et eut un sourire à l'égard de sa compagne.

Celle-ci arborait des cheveux argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Habillée tout en argenté, elle resplendissait de mille feux dans sa longue robe. Son visage doux, voir enfantin, était adorable.

Hao se concentra sur eux pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, remarquant tout de même que Yoh accentuait audacieusement sa jambe contre son pied.

— Mlle Jeanne, vous êtes superbes et vous exhiber ainsi est un honneur pour ces misérables humains. Vous êtes trop généreuses pour votre propre bien : vous vous sentez peut-être trop faible...

— Tout va bien, Marco, sourit la jeune fille. Si ma présence peut aider certains, alors je le ferais. Et puis ce restaurant est vraiment excellent. Merci de m'y avoir invitée.

— Je ferais tout pour votre bonheur, Mlle Jeanne ! Vous en faites déjà tellement que c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir soulager toutes vos peines.

— Mais il ne faut pas nous reposer, j'ai entendu dire que des shamans mauvais perpétuaient des crimes atroces. Il faudra les empêcher d'atteindre le Shaman Fight.

Tiens, des shamans. Et peut-être parlait-il de la bande à Hao. A cette pensée, Hao ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce n'était pas cette enfant aux allures de poupées ainsi que son gorille qui allaient l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Mais... en se concentrant un peu plus, Hao fut stupéfiait de voir que ces deux shamans avaient un niveau très élevé de furyoku. Pas autant que le sien, bien évidemment, il était le meilleur, mais s'il arrivait à les faire adhérer à ses idées, il deviendrait encore plus puissant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Yoh à l'autre bout de la table, regardant dans sa direction. C'est ce couple qui t'amuse ?

— Oui.

Non, il ne devait pas être aussi puissant et massacrer les autres. Il avait promis, il avait promis.

— Ce sont des shamans, Yoh. Nous pourrions discuter à nous quatre, tu ne crois pas ?

— ... Certainement...

Son regard ne refléta en rien sa réponse, mais Hao n'en tint pas compte car il lui _fallait_ ces deux shamans sous ses ordres. Ce n'était pas pour tuer encore plus de gens, c'était simplement qu'il aimait bien avoir tout le monde à ses ordres et qu'étant le meilleur, la place lui en revenait de droit. Il se leva et alla voir ces shamans étrangers.

— Bonjour ! fit-il gaiement.

— Euh..., commença Marco, fronçant les sourcils. Vous désirez ?

— Je suis un puissant shaman, tout comme vous et je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas besoin d'un leader aussi génial que moi. J'ai déjà sous mes ordres l'élite des shamans et tous ensemble, nous pourrions venir à bout des autres, durant le Shaman Fight. Une fois Shaman King, je répondrais peut-être à vos souhaits, qui sait !

— Hao ! s'écria Jeanne, se redressant brusquement.

Marco bondit pour se mettre entre sa dulcinée et le dangereux psychopathe dont ils parlaient il y a peu. Il sortit un révolver de sous son manteau et le pointa sur le shaman aux cheveux longs. Un client, voyant la scène, hurla devant l'arme et au bout de dix minutes durant lesquelles le restaurant se vida, il ne resta plus que les deux jumeaux et les deux étrangers. Yoh se précipita vers le lien dangereux et Jeanna se tourna vers lui avec surprise :

— Un jumeau ?

— Euh, bonjour..., fit-il intimidé par la beauté de la jeune fille blonde. Hao, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ! Tu ne les aurais quand même pas menacé !

— Rhooo, mais noon, rassura le garçon aux cheveux longs. Je suis simplement trop célèbre !

— C'est ça ! rugit Marco. Comme si nous allions te croire ! En fait, tu en veux à la vie de Jeanne-sama, que tu es dans un lieu comme celui-ci ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! A moi, Lucifer **(1)** !

Au lieu d'une balle en fer, il sortit de l'arme un ange, magnifique jusqu'au bout des ongles. La lumière du dehors semblait se rassembler sur lui pour le rendre encore plus beau et plus lumineux, comme des projecteurs.

— Spirit of...

— Hao ! menaça son jumeau, le prenant par le bras. Tu avais promis !

— On me menace, Yoh, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant. Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser faire ! Je ne les tuerais peut-être pas, si tu y tiens tant, mais ils reviendront à la charge jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui y passe ! Tu veux me voir mourir, c'est ça ?

— N... non...

Jeanne avança alors, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Marco. Elle fit face aux jumeaux, mais elle s'adressa à Yoh :

— Qui es-tu ? Un de ses ignobles sbires ?

— Non ! Je suis son frère, Yoh Asakura. Et tous ses sbires ne sont pas horribles, ajouta-t-il en repensant à Opacho.

— Peut-être, mais s'ils ont décidé de le suivre, ils ne valent pas mieux que cette monstruosité, fit-elle en pointant Hao du menton. Si on ne les puni pas tout de suite, ils reviendront et continueront ses actes inhumains. Sais-tu que ton... frère a commis les plus grands péchés ? Il est de mon devoir, moi, Jeanne, de réduire à néant tout ce qui se rapporte à Hao Asakura, quels qu'ils soient.

— Je suis flatté, commenta Hao avec un large sourire moqueur.

— Vous n'avez aucune pitié ? demanda Yoh.

— Les gens dans leur genre n'ont pas besoin de pitié ! répliqua Marco.

— Mais...

— Viens, Yoh, fit soudain Hao en le prenant cette fois-ci par le bras. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas partir aussi facilement ! commença le grand blond.

Mais Jeanne posa une main sur son arme et l'abaissa. Elle lui murmura quelque chose et après un temps d'hésitation, l'ange disparut, mais la férocité dans les yeux de Marco ne diminua pas.

Pendant ce temps, Hao avait entraîné son jumeau dehors. Il faisait nuit et le vent faisait voler quelques-uns de ses cheveux. On ne voyait pas les étoiles à cause de toutes les lumières de la ville, donc il l'emmena encore plus loin, dans un coin plus reculé où tous ces petits point lumineux étaient bien visibles. Yoh n'avait pas arrêté de fulminer.

— Ils veulent faire cesser des massacres en en perpétuant d'autres, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Je sais, Otôto, calme-toi et assieds-toi là.

Yoh obéit et Hao, qui se glissa derrière lui, entreprit de lui faire un massage plein d'amour au niveau des épaules et du cou. Petit à petit, les muscles noués du garçon aux cheveux cours se détendirent sous l'effet de ces mains professionnelles. Les pouces bougeaient en rythme, comme une danse synchronisée. Les autres doigts s'appliquaient presque à caresser la peau à présent dénudée après le passage des pouces, électrisant l'ambiance.

Tout d'un coup, Yoh se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

— Nii-san, ils ne comprennent pas...

Avec un sourire triste, Hao serra contre lui cette petite boule de nerfs apaisée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Yoh. Du moment que toi, tu me comprends et que tu me fais confiance, les autres n'ont aucune importance.

— Merci...

Yoh se redressa un peu et l'embrassa. On pouvait à peine voir les lampadaires éclairés à quelques kilomètres et seule la lune et les étoiles les éclairaient. Lorsque les jumeaux reprirent leur souffle, Hao murmura :

— La nuit est belle, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Hum, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant un bon moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent à regret. Chacun dans leur coin, sur leur chemin de retour respectif, ils eurent une pensée commune :

« Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin... »

_A suivre... _

* * *

**(1)** On dirait Pokémon, non ?... J'ai honte, si vous saviez comme j'ai honte v.v 

**Mydaya** : Un grand merci à Fisou qui m'a donné l'idée d'une rencontre avec Jeanne et Marco ! Je suis vraiment très contente, il y a eu plein d'idées de partout, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, lool ! En tout cas, je retire ce que j'ai dis précédemment, il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu, à présent ! J'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir ! ;p


	10. Vrais ou faux sourires

**Chapitre 10** **: Vrais ou faux sourires ?**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi qui est enfin construit après tout ce temps, alors désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, parce que là, ça va se développer de plus en plus (quoique les problèmes sont bien au chaud, vous en fait pas, lool ;p) Donc un peu de spoilers, quoique maintenant, je pars tellement en vrille que je me demande s'il n'y en a plus, lol. J'ai l'air vachement au courant XD

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews** : (Normalement, après ce chapitre, je devrais pouvoir vous répondre directement par mail pour les reviews non-anonymes)

Aurélien 52 : Wouah, jolie danse du French Cancan, lol. Désolée, je n'y ai pas fait honneur en publiant rapidement ce chapitre v.v;; Donc j'ai pris ton idée de rendez-vous dans un café théâtre et j'ai cherché une belle chanson pour l'ambiance, j'espère que ça te plaira et que ce sera assez romantique pour toi ! ;p

Seddy : Eh non, tu ne m'avais pas menacée. Petit padawan, je suis fière de toi ! lool ! XD Bon sinon, merci pour la review et désolée du retard (les études c'est dur T-T)

Fisou : Yep ! Bah si je demande des idées, ce n'est pas pour les laisser pourrir au fond d'un placard, mais c'est pour les utiliser ;p Moi aussi j'aime bine Hao qui se la pète, je le vois trop faire ça ! XDD Et puis tant pis pour Lucifer... Normalement, j'ai changé, et puis presque personne n'a remarqué la bourde, donc t'inquiète.

Bizouille : Non, non, ça fait pas un moment qu'on attendait le chapitre… ¬¬ Tu te trompes d'auteur, hem… lool XD Je sais, je suis lente. Bon sinon je ne vois pas trop de Anna x Opacho crédible, mais qui sait ? Si tu me donnes de bons arguments, peut-être que je serais gagnée.

Ma-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'en suis très flattée ! Eh oui Marco n'a pas Lucider, mais Michael, mais j'ai eu de mauvaises informations v.v Normalement, j'ai rectifié. Mais j etrouvais que ça faisait pokémon le « En avant, Michael ! » (et hop il sort sa shamanball, lol XD)

Vénus : Rhoo merchiii beaucoup ! Rho voir tout ça te donne envie d'écrire des fanfics ? Hihihi ! Et c'est pas bien d'être flemmard ;p Et tu as quoi comme idées ?

Azalée : Comment ça les chapitres qui font pas avancer l'histoire ? Mais c'est une feinte, lool ! Non, c'est vrai, la chapitre dernier et ce chapitre-là servent simplement à changer les mentalités, à faire découvrir des trucs, mais absolument pas à faire avancer l'histoire, lol XD Y'a des phrases pas françaises ? Euh... oups ? lol ! Ca peut arriver, oui v.v Et en plus, je me relis... C'est minable, lool !

Pirika : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et tu attends la fin de cette fanfic ? Bah vu les idées qu'on m'a donné, c'est pas pour le moment, lool !

Darkiliane : Oui, fin très frustrante, même pour l'auteur, lol ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura un bon gros lemon dans cette fic (peut-être pleins d'allusions dans un chapitre) mais pas plus.

Hades Hiei : Merci, merci, merci ! Merkiii beaucoup pour le temps que tu as passé pour reviewé chacun de mes chapitres, en plus j'étais mdr à chaque fois ! ;p Et Ren, je ne peux pas le mettre dans la fic, parce qu'il apparaissait dans les tomes juste avant le passage de l'étoile Ragoh, donc puisque je voulais pas qu'elle passe tout de suite, je ne l'ai pas inscrit dans la fic encore. Mah, je vois que t'aimes pas trop Anna... Arf, je vais beaucoup en parler dans ce chapitre. Et non, Hao ne saute pas direct sur son frère, un peu de romantisme que diable ! Euh, alors pour ta question sur pourquoi Hao connaîtrait la St Valentin... Bah déjà ça m'aidait bien, lool ! Et puis, je vois trop Kana, Mathilda et l'autre lui offrir des chocolats pour la St Valentin juste comme ça. Alors, même s'il n'aime pas les humains, il est un minimum informé. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les chocolats à l'orange, mais c'était pour varier le goût chocolat

Ruka Nanjou : Oui Hao est trop choupi quand il essaye de cuisiner ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ;p

**Note** : Je comptais finir ce chapitre pendant les vacances d'hiver mais il en a été décidé autrement. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi lente ! J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite et de reviewer !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

— Vite ! s'exclama Yoh, s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Anna hésita sur sa conduite à venir. Fallait-il qu'elle ralentisse encore plus ? Car l'attitude de son ex-fiancé commençait à l'agacer à gigoter partout et à la presser ainsi.

Bon, selon le programme prévu par le brun, ils étaient en retard de dix minutes seulement, mais de toute manière, il avait voulu être sur place presque une heure à l'avance, donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler de la sorte.

Anna ajusta sa courte robe noire. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire d'efforts vestimentaires car elle allait tout de même faire face à son ennemi, en amour et en combat ! D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que Yoh oubliait un peu qu'Hao était son rival dans le Shaman Fight. Il fallait lui remettre les idées en place en organisant un entraînement de l'enfer. En y repensant, elle avait été plutôt douce, ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle voulait laisser Yoh être heureux...

La blonde soupira en passant un peigne dans sa chevelure. Elle se reprendrait en main et dès demain aux aurores, elle en ferait baver à Yoh. Fière de sa bonne révolution, c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle quitta sa chambre.

L'objet de ses pensées était d'ailleurs devant sa porte, en train de désespérer. Lorsqu'elle apparut, des larmes de soulagement vinrent même illuminer ses yeux.

Lui, par contre, faisait des efforts. Il mettait du parfum, il avait attaché soigneusement tous ses cheveux... Pour cette sortie, il s'était paru d'un kimono. Peut-être voulait-il diminuer l'importance de la venue d'Anna en amadouant sa moitié en s'habillant plus chiquement... Peu importait la raison : ça lui allait bien.

Anna sentit son sourire diminuer. Et dire que Yoh n'était plus à elle, mais à _lui_ ! Elle soupira et dit d'une traite :

— Je suis prête.

— Alors allons-y, vite !

— Emmène Amidamaru.

— Ce n'est pas... dangereux ?

— Pas quand je suis là, voyons, répliqua Anna en passant rapidement devant lui.

* * *

Hao ajusta sa cape, fit bien attention à ce qu'elle flotte bien grâce au vent, puis indiqua à Opacho qu'il pouvait venir sur Spirit of Fire. Le petit africain sauta agilement sur la large main tendue. Hao siffla entre ses dents et l'imposant esprit se redressa pour s'en aller.

Mais une jeune fille arriva en courant :

— Hao-sama !

Hao demanda à son esprit d'attendre un moment, agacé qu'il était en retard et que Kana en rajoute. En soupirant, il se pencha vers la grande shaman aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci leva des inquiets vers lui.

Pour avoir lu dans ses pensées plusieurs fois, le brun savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, mais il s'en moquait. D'une part, il avait Yoh et d'autre part, c'était _normal_ que ses subordonnés développer un sentiment de respect et d'admiration à son égard, puisqu'il était le meilleur. Alors que voulait-elle ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas être trop souvent dérangé.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

— Où allez-vous ?

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Je..., rougit-elle. Sortir tout seul n'est pas digne de vous, Hao-sama ! Laissez-moi vous accompagner pour qu'on vous serve de gardes d'honneur.

— Opacho suffira, répliqua-t-il.

— Opacho très fort ! s'exclama alors le petit africain tout fier.

— ... Hao-sama... Dites-moi au moins où vous comptez vous rendre.

— Chez mon frère jumeau, Yoh Asakura.

— Vous... vous avez un frère ?

— Oui, oui. Il rejoindra peut-être la bande un jour, ajouta-t-il même s'il savait que c'était pur mensonge. Maintenant, veux-tu t'éloigner pour laisser Spirit of Fire s'envoler ? Je suis déjà en retard et ça commence à m'énerver.

— Ah ! Pardon, Hao-sama, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Elle se détourna et quitta la place. Hao la sonda et fut amusé d'y découvrir de la jalousie. Elle était jalouse que son maître passe plus de temps avec son frère en ce moment, qu'avec la bande toute entière. Cela l'amusait parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute l'ampleur que prenait ses visites. Il aimait tellement être aux côtés de Yoh... Bon cette fois-ci, il avait emmené Opacho parce que ça ferait plaisir à son frère, mais la prochaine fois, il essayerait de l'embrasser longuement !

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le paysage courait de part et d'autre de l'esprit du feu. Opacho lui jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit aussi grand, content qu'Hao-sama semble content. Ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière et ils sautèrent de Spirit of Fire pour atterrir avec dignité et classe sur les rues dallées, entourées de pierres tombales. Il fit le tour de la place.

A quelques pas de lui se trouvait son frère. Il était en kimono. Ses cheveux défaits arrivaient à peine à ses épaules et les pointes cascadaient légèrement. Sa tenue était bleu gris, couleur qui changeait sensiblement à la lumière du soleil. Ca lui allait terriblement bien. Un peu trop d'ailleurs pour rester sérieux.

Hao allait se précipiter vers lui et le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser encore et encore, malgré l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, mais alors il remarqua une forme qui apparut derrière sa moitié. Anna. Hao jura intérieurement. Que faisait-elle là ? N'avait-elle pas décidé qu'elle lui laisserait Yoh ? C'était de la triche de venir sur le terrain ! En plus, il y avait son fantôme, Amidamaru, alors que le brun aux cheveux longs l'avait abandonné.

Ce fut Anna qui se rendit compte de la présence d'Hao et elle fit un petit signe de tête à son ex-fiancé. Ce dernier se retourna et il sourit à son jumeau. Hao ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

— Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va ?

— Dès que je te vois, tout va bien, Otôto.

Il voulait revenir aux appellatifs entre frères ? Ce n'était plus « Hao », c'était « Nii-san » devant Anna, c'est ça ? Finalement, il avait un peu honte... Hao soupira. Pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, Yoh était à lui et pas à Anna ! Il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions.

— J'ai ramené Opacho.

— Opacho ! Salut ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

— Yoh-sama est la réplique exacte de Hao-sama, s'exclama la petite bouille, toute contente. Yoh-sama a beaucoup manqué à Opacho !

— Oui, sourit le garçon aux cheveux courts. Et moi, j'ai ramené Anna...

— Je ne suis pas un sac de patates qu'on ramène, intervint la blonde, un regard de défi à Hao. Je suis venue parce que je le voulais. Il paraîtrait que vous vous faites de bons gros dîners bien luxueux alors pourquoi n'en profiterai-je pas ?

— Anna-dono..., essaya de calmer en vain Amidamaru.

— Ah ! Ma chère Anna, sourit Hao. Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Yoh, je crois bien que je t'aurais kidnappée pour que tu deviennes la femme du Shaman King.

— _Yoh_ sera le Shaman King donc _tu_ seras l'épouse du Shaman King.

— Olah du calme ! s'exclama Yoh en se plaçant entre les deux rivaux et si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, il serait mort, intervenu entre deux feux. Ce soir, c'est moi qui devais décider de l'endroit où on devait aller et j'avais choisi un bar théâtre. Suivez-moi, c'est par là.

Le fantôme soupira de soulagement. Hao lança un dernier regard suffisant à l'Itako, puis prit effrontément la main de Yoh afin de le suivre. Anna grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux sur Opacho qui avait un sourire débile accroché sur ses lèvres.

C'était un peu du même genre que Yoh. Yoh souriait toujours niaisement. Parfois, ça exaspérait et d'autres fois, c'était rassurant, accueillant, confortant. Hao souriait toujours de façon moqueuse, voir sadique. Comment ces deux êtres totalement différents avaient-ils fait pour tomber amoureux ? Et que personne ne lui dise que les contraires s'attirent, elle n'y croyait pas. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui adorait tuer et qui traitait tout le monde d'insectes faibles, alors qu'on prêchait pour la paix et l'amour entre tous ?

Yoh lui avait dit qu'il allait changer Hao, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle croyait plutôt que Yoh était incroyablement influençable et que Hao l'entraînait vers des profondeurs trop ténébreuses. Fallait-il intervenir ? Prévenir la famille Asakura ?

Peut-être...

* * *

_Tout le monde pleure  
A la naissance  
C'est parce que la vie dans ce monde  
Est accablée par une tristesse  
Et une angoisse incessante  
Qui nous rends tous amers  
Les jours où je tremblais toute seule  
Je ne pouvais les balayer moi-même  
Même si mon destin semble conduire à une montagne escarpée  
Je continuerais à avancer, sans jamais me retourner _**(1)**

Les gens applaudirent la jeune femme qui salua la foule. Hao fit de même assez distraitement. Opacho parut content de l'interprétation et Yoh aussi. Deux vrais gosses... Amidamaru applaudissait carrément les larmes aux yeux. _Un fantôme aussi sensible ne devait pas être un bon fantôme_, songea Hao. Anna paraissait plutôt plongée dans ses pensées.

Pour Anna, Hao n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées pour quelque obscure raison, mais il les devinait. La chanson devait l'avoir ébranlée. Maintenant que Yoh était à lui, elle n'avait presque plus rien. Elle avait encore son autorité, elle était encore son coach, mais elle n'était plus sa fiancée. Elle ne recevait plus d'amour, alors qu'elle avait continué à vivre grâce à lui. Pourtant elle gardait sa fierté et la tête haute en toute circonstance. Vraiment, il avait été sincère tout à l'heure. S'il n'y avait pas eu Yoh, il en serait tombé amoureux. Elle méritait d'avoir une place près du Shaman King. Peut-être y songera-t-il alors qu'il deviendra le maître de l'univers.

— Alors ça vous plait ? demanda Yoh, anxieux de voir que Hao et Anna n'avait pas trop applaudi, ni montré de signes extérieurs.

— Génial ! s'exclama le samouraï, le pouce levé, pleurant d'émotion.

— C'est... magnifique ici, Otôto ! acquiesça Hao en souriant. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des endroits comme celui-ci où on pouvait manger tout en écoutant des gens chanter. Je ne pensais pas que des êtres aussi faibles pouvaient penser à ce genre de choses.

— N'est-ce pas ? sourit Yoh, comme acquérant une victoire.

— Oui, comme c'est bête que ces misérables êtres soient aussi doués, ajouta Anna avec un sourire moqueur. Mais si tu en laisses en vie, tu ne seras plus assez respecté, non ?

— Depuis un certain temps, je n'organise plus de raid contre les humains et je suis toujours craint et respecté, alors pourquoi m'en ferais-je ?

— Tu es égoïste, Hao, alors pourquoi changerais-tu ? lança-t-elle soudain, plombant l'atmosphère.

— Hao-sama sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire ! intervint alors Opacho, les joues gonflées de contrariété.

Peut-être un peu trop fière et empathique pour être gardée à proximité. Amidamaru avait repris son sérieux et avait posé sa main sur son fourreau. Qu'espérait-il faire ? Hao se leva et tendit la main vers son frère :

— Peu importe. Yoh, on danse ? Il y a une piste.

— Okay ! On revient.

— Fais comme tu veux, soupira Anna en se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

Elle regarda le couple se diriger vers la poste de danse en gambadant amoureusement. C'en était pathétique. Depuis quand montrait-elle sa jalousie par des moyens sournois ?

Elle tritura son couteau entre ses doigts, songeuse. Hao pouvait devenir dangereux, manipulant Yoh. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Elle leva les yeux vers les danseurs. Ces derniers dansaient sur un slow. Ils souriaient. Et ce n'était pas les sourires qu'elle connaissait. Au lieu d'avoir un sourire qui profitait à tous, Yoh arborait un sourire égoïste de bonheur. Normalement, ses sourires, même s'ils montraient du bonheur, étaient plus destinés aux autres qu'à lui-même. Là, ce sourire était pour lui-même. C'était naturel et c'était juste l'expression de ses sentiments.

Pour Hao aussi, elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire. Il n'avait pas cette teinte moqueuse et sadique. Ce sourire n'était pas énorme comparé à celui de son frère, mais il était tout aussi tendre.

Anna planta le couteau dans la table, faisant sursauter Opacho et Amidamaru. Le fantôme allait dire quelque chose en remarquant que l'Itako avait les larmes aux yeux. Opacho préféra également garder le silence, mais dévisageant sans vergogne la jeune fille.

— Amidamaru, appela-t-elle.

— Oui, Anna-dono ?

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Moi ?

— ...

— Du moment que Yoh-dono est heureux, je suis heureux.

— ... Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

— Anna est gentille ! s'exclama soudain Opacho.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le mioche ? lâcha méchamment la blonde, une aura destructrice autour d'elle.

— Anna s'inquiète juste pour Yoh-sama ! Mais il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Hao-sama aime Yoh-sama et il ne lui ferait jamais du mal. Il n'y a pas une journée où Hao-sama ne pense pas à lui ! Il veut qu'il soit heureux donc Opacho pense qu'Hao-sama change pour le bien de Yoh-sama et réciproquement.

— ...

— Anna aussi doit être heureuse pour eux ! conclut le petite africain en souriant.

— C'est justement ça qui me soûle, sourit doucement la blonde en reprenant son couteau.

* * *

_En fait, combien de temps  
Qu'on se connaît ?_

Depuis assez longtemps, songea Hao. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés. Et même s'ils avaient été séparés depuis car leurs parents voulaient le tuer, ils s'étaient retrouvés. De façon étrange, il est vrai, mais le résultat avait été plus que magnifique. Qui leur avait offert cette chance ? Ou quoi ? Pourquoi lui et son petit frère avaient _échangé_ leur place ? Etait-ce un shaman ? Hao avait senti une force à peu près de cet ordre mais le pouvoir venait de partout à la fois. Ce devait être un puissant shaman !

_Nous partageons beaucoup de moments heureux,  
Et beaucoup de moments tristes._

Mais malgré ça, ils restaient ensemble, songea Yoh. On pouvait croire qu'il y avait beaucoup de différences entre eux, mais en fait il n'en était rien. Ils étaient semblables et ce n'était pas une ressemblance physique. Pourquoi alors pensaient parfois aux mêmes choses ? Pourquoi sont-ils prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre ? Hao avait changé sa manière de vivre pour lui et il lui en était très reconnaissant.

_Devant mes mots hésitants,  
Tu restes dubitatif.  
Mais exprimer ses véritables sentiments  
N'est pas chose facile._

Enfin, c'était plutôt Anna qui restait sceptique, songea Hao avec un sourire moqueur. Hao ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer son amour et il semblait en être de même pour Yoh. Après tout, ils étaient frères ! C'était étrange parfois d'embrasser son propre reflet... Anna, dès que leur relation avait commencé, n'avait pas du les prendre au sérieux... Mais il lui prouverait qu'il ne quitterait jamais Yoh quoi qu'il arrive !

_Ce que je ressens pourra-t-il t'atteindre ?  
Mes sentiments pourront-ils t'atteindre ?  
Je serais heureux si je pouvais continuer avec un sourire naturel._

Le chanteur commença alors le refrain de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Hao pouvait lire les pensées des autres et parfois, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sondait le cœur de sa moitié. Il n'y découvrait qu'amour et honte d'être aussi heureux. Et ces sentiments le remplissaient de fierté. Kana l'admirait, mais ce n'était rien à l'amour que donnait Yoh. Il n'y avait même pas de comparaison possible.

_Cela va-t-il continuer ainsi ?  
Allons-nous continuer ainsi ?  
Même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre,  
J'espère sentir son cœur contre moi._ **(2)**

Yoh serra son frère encore plus à la fin de la chanson. En se collant assez, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il battait fort ! Celui de Yoh aussi, songea ce dernier en rougissant. Hao passa sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés. Ses doigts effleurant son cuir chevelu le fit frissonner.

— Hao..., murmura-t-il.

Hao avança son visage, mais Yoh détourna le sien et ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que sa joue. Il ne voulait pas en public. Bon. Ce n'était pas grave car Yoh était tout à lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais le lui voler !

Le moment magique passé, ils retournèrent à leur place comme certains couples. Durant un court instant, ils s'étaient sentis isolés du monde extérieur et ils avaient fait totalement abstraction des regards choqués des mangeurs ou des couples qui dansaient à côté d'eux. A présent, se remémorant de tout, Yoh rougit, se demandant comment il avait pu faire pour faire ça devant tant de monde.

— Vous avez déjà fini de manger ? s'étonna Hao.

— On n'allait quand même pas vous attendre, répliqua Anna, les bras croisés.

— On va se dépêcher alors ! sourit Yoh en se remettant à table.

— Oui, parce que tu vas m'inviter à danser après que tu aies fini.

— Euh... oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le brun.

Il se dépêcha comme il put, avalant de travers au moins deux ou trois fois sous l'œil amusé d'Hao. Puis ils prirent la première danse qui passa. Durant ce moment-là, Anna eut un petit sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Tu es heureux, Yoh ?

— Yep, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Merci Anna pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

— Hm.

La chanson prit fin et Hao s'avança pour attirer la blonde contre lui.

— Une danse, ma chère ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répliqua-t-elle, acide.

— Nope !

A la fin de leur danse, Anna posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hao, le regard baissé. Hao comprit le message et la remercia mentalement. Elle acceptait à présent pleinement leur relation, parce qu'elle les avait compris. Elle se dirigea vers Opacho et ils dansèrent ensemble, alors que les jumeaux se refaisaient une petite danse.

_A suivre... _

**(1)** Ending de Gokusen

**(2)** Opening de Gokusen

* * *

**Mydaya** : Dites... Vous savez que cette fanfic a failli tourner en threesome Hao x Yoh x Anna tout ça en même temps à cause de ce chapitre ? Mais j'ai résisté à la tentation et j'ai décidé de laisser le Hao x Yoh que j'avais prévu dès le départ. Je me fous dans de ces situations v.v Ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais je le voulais comme transition et je le trouve assez réussi pour ce que je voulais en faire. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! 


	11. Où es tu

**Chapitre 11** : Où es-tu ?

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi qui est enfin construit après tout ce temps, alors désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, parce que là, ça va se développer de plus en plus (quoique les problèmes sont bien au chaud, vous en fait pas, lool ;p) Donc un peu de spoilers, quoique maintenant, je pars tellement en vrille que je me demande s'il n'y en a plus, lol. J'ai l'air vachement au courant XD

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi.Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

* * *

**Note** : Un grand merci à **Azalée**, **Ruka** **Nanjou**, **Ma-chan**, **Fisou**, **Shield**, **Akemi** **Luo** à qui j'ai envoyé un mail (normalement... et si ça plante pas)

**Et merci également à :**

**Aurélien** : Oui, donc j'avais repris ton idée ! (faut bien que je les trouve quelque part, mes idées, non ? lol) Mais pour la nouvelle idée que tu m'as transmise, non. Il faut quand même que je fasse avancer l'histoire vers la fin et à présent, j'ai l'inspiration en tête.

**Vénus** : Eh n'applaudit pas à te casser les doigts ! (tu pourras plus écrire de compliments, lool !) Enfin bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! (mais ça fait quand même un peu guimauve...) Sinon merci pour tes idées (grâce à toi la fin ne sera pas tout de suite) et pas de soucis, je ne ferais pas de Yoh x Anna, ni de Hao x Anna, lol ! C'est juste que ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

**Staphyla** : Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! C'est toujours agréable de voir de nouvelles têtes (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi) et ta review m'a bien fait rire (même si à un moment tu as failli te pendre...) Enfin, je suis contente que malgré avoir été découragée par le 1er chapitre, le reste te plaise quand même ! Et oui, Hao x Yoh est le meilleur couple qui existe dans tous Shaman King ! MWHAHAHA ! Il gouvernera le monde ! (lol !) Donc non, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave (à part une perte cruelle d'inspiration pour un long moment T-T) et donc voici la suite !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Hao était heureux. Tout le comblait de joie. Il était beau – et ce n'était pas un détail à négliger – toute une troupe de shamans surpuissants étaient à ses ordres, le commun des shamans était partagé entre la crainte et la vénération, et il était amoureux de Yoh ! Sans oublier que cet amour était partagé ! Le monde n'était-il pas merveilleux ?

Assis sur un trône improvisé, il supervisait distraitement l'entraînement de ses troupes. Ils étaient forts – certains plus que d'autres – et ça lui donnait une sorte de puissance inestimable.

Il claqua des doigts :

— Opacho !

Le petit africain quitta son duel avec Marion et vint s'enquérir des besoins de son maître. Marion soupira, puis se trouva un autre concurrent. Hao était trop loin des shamans pour que quiconque entende ce qu'il disait à Opacho, mais son air imposant les fit tous frissonner. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de leur chef ?

— Oui, Hao-sama ?

— Opacho, j'ai décidé de faire une visite surprise à Yoh.

— Euh... Oui ?

— Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste pour cette idée, menaça presque le brun.

— Opacho ne voulait pas vexer Hao-sama ! s'exclama précipitamment le petit africain. C'est juste que ça fait à peine deux jours qu'il y a eu une rencontre avec Yoh-sama, alors puisque les rendez-vous se font à présent toutes les semaines, Hao-sama pourrait avoir la patience d'att...

— Hao-sama est fatigué d'attendre, répliqua le plus puissant des shamans. L'Itako m'a donné pleinement son accord et je trouve cela aberrant que Yoh ne vienne pas dormir ici plutôt que là-bas où il n'y a plus d'amour ! N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

— ... Oui, Hao-sama.

— Avant, je ne pouvais pas faire valoir ce droit à cause de différentes raisons toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres ! Déjà, nous avons été séparés dès la naissance par nos parents – je n'oublierais jamais qu'ils aient essayé de me tuer. Et mon cher frère adoré ne savait même pas jusqu'à mon existence ! Tu te rends compte ! Puis ensuite, il a fallu esquiver Anna, puis les Asakura en général... Impossible d'être seul avec Yoh et il y avait tous ces insectes qui voletaient autour de nous. Et à présent que Anna est dans ma poche – enfin, plus ou moins – je ne peux pas l'avoir pour moi tout seul ! Je comprends que sa famille adorée veuille le protéger de moi en envoyant des fantômes espions, mais Anna pourrait très bien s'en débarrasser. Mais non. Et Yoh reste là-bas.

Hao soupira en s'enfonçant dans son trône. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il marmonna :

— Je m'ennuie sans Yoh.

Opacho essaya de trouver les bons mots :

— Yoh-sama doit penser la même chose... Il semblait heureux lors du dernier rendez-vous. Il donnait plaisir à voir. Mais Yoh-sama semble être quelqu'un de très timide et réservé, et Mlle Anna semble avoir une autorité de maître.

— Justement, il faut qu'il se défasse de cette autorité. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas.

— ... Ce n'est pas ce que...

— C'est décidé ! s'exclama Hao en se redressant.

A son haussement de ton, certains portèrent leur attention sur leur chef, mais en voyant une lueur dangereuse dans son regard, ils préfèrent ignorer cet éclat. Lorsque Hao passa entre les rangs, tous se rangèrent docilement, mais personne ne lui demanda où il allait. A part Rackist :

— Où allez-vous, Hao-sama ?

— Recruter mon frère.

— Votre frère ? Ah oui, Kanna nous a expliqué que vous aviez un frère. J'ai fait alors des recherches sur ce... Yoh. Et il se trouve qu'il fait parti d'une famille les plus réputées pour être dans nos pattes à chacun de nos mouvements. Je veux bien sûr de la famille Asakura. Le mieux serait de ne pas trop s'approcher d'eux car...

Il s'interrompit, étonné, lorsque Hao emprisonna sa gorge avec sa main gantée. Il ne souriait toujours, mais ce sourire se rapprochait plus de son humeur sadique.

— Tu me donnes des ordres, Rackist ?

— Non, bien sûr. C'était plus un conseil.

— J'ai dit que je recruterais mon frère, Yoh Asakura, et je le ferais. Il a le potentiel et la puissance que personne n'a. Oserais-tu me contredire ?

— Jamais de la vie.

— Bien. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'accompagner.

Il siffla entre ses doigts et Spirit of Fire apparut. L'esprit posa sa main au sol et Hao monta dedans avec classe, rassemblant sa cape autour de lui.

— Amène-moi directement chez Yoh, pas comme d'habitude.

Avant, il avait toujours laissé Spirit of Fire un peu derrière, à quelques kilomètres, pour ne pas faire peser de menaces et par respect pour son frère. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait ramener Yoh – de plein gré, bien entendu – et Spirit of Fire serait plus là pour persuader une quelconque Anna encore réticente.

Durant le voyage, Hao se remémora sa première rencontre avec Yoh. Ils avaient été comme trimballés dans le ciel par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce qui avait surtout énervé Hao à cette époque, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette force supérieure – déjà l'idée en soi que quelqu'un était supérieur à lui le frustrait toujours autant. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas trop pensé, trop heureux de (re)voir Yoh, mais il faudrait un jour ou l'autre qu'il fasse sa petite enquête.

La ville de Yoh se profila bientôt à l'horizon. Comment ne pas la rater alors qu'un nuage de pollution se trouvait au-dessus de site ? Ces humains étaient plus pitoyables qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais il avait promis d'arrêter de massacrer des vies inutiles – s'il avait su que c'était dur de résister à l'appel du meurtre !

L'auberge des Asakura se profila bientôt et Hao sauta de la main de Spirit of Fire pour être plus rapide encore. L'esprit se posa non loin de là, attendant les ordres.

Hao passa une main experte dans ses cheveux pour y ramener un semblant d'ordre. Voyager dans les airs, c'était rapide, mais ça n'arrangeait pas sa classe. Il réajusta également sa cape, afin d'être mis en évidence.

Puis il sonna. Etrangement, personne ne répondit. Le brun réessaya avec le sourire et hurlant :

— C'est moi, Hao Asakura ! Ouvrez !

Le silence le répondit. Ils jouaient à cache-cache ou quoi ? Ah, peut-être qu'ils étaient partis faire des courses. Il fallait simplement les attendre.

Hao s'assit dehors, mais au bout de quelques instants, essayant de prendre un avis extérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait plus à un mendiant qu'à autre chose. Blessé tout seul dans son orgueil, Hao, le plus puissant des puissants, se releva avec dignité et épousseta son habit. Le future Shaman King ne devait pas s'abaisser à rester dehors, même s'il n'était pas invité à entrer.

Fier de cette conviction, Hao sonna une nouvelle fois – par simple curiosité – puis après avoir fait un signe de patience à Spirit of Fire, il brûla la porte d'entrée et... et ben, entra. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de signe de vie.

— Je suis entré !

Comme il l'avait constaté dehors, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Avec un soupir, Hao s'assit et regarda ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était installé dans le salon, à côté de la table basse. La télévision se dressait devant lui comme pour le narguer et la télécommande était comme un hameçon, gigotant pour qu'il l'attrape. Hao détourna le regard et admira la décoration de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser et de regarder là où vivant celui qu'il aimait. A chaque fois qu'il était venu ici – ça ne devait pas être plus de deux fois – ses yeux avaient été attirés par la beauté de son frère. Pas sa beauté extérieure – quoiqu'elle soit parfaite, c'était normal, puisque lui-même était parfait – mais celle qu'il dégageait. On voulait se laisser guider par cette beauté.

En un sens, Yoh était plus beau que Hao. Ce dernier aurait pu être vexé de cette constatation, mais non. Il n'enviait pas Yoh – il était peut-être un peu trop niais pour être Shaman King – mais il le respectait.

Ah mais ! A présent qu'il était dans la dangereuse cage au lion, il pouvait toujours visiter ! Se redressant tout content, Hao se promena dans la propriété. Il trouva après quelques recherches, la chambre de son frère.

Elle était simple et un peu bordélique dans les coins, mais elle avait quelque chose d'agréable : son odeur. Hao s'en emplit les poumons. Il voulait que cette odeur imprègne l'endroit où lui-même dormait. Hao regarda les affaires personnelles de Yoh. Il y avait quelques bouquins, mais il y avait surtout les CDs d'un certain Bob. Hao retrouva avec plaisir le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert : un discman. Il sourit en repensant à comment il avait cassé l'ancien.

Hao s'assit sur le futon de Yoh et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, même s'il était en plein après-midi. Il pouvait sentir la peau de son frère avec la proximité du tissu. C'était comme si Yoh l'entourait de toute part, lui prodiguant sa chaleur.

* * *

Yoh regarda derrière lui avait un certain pressentiment. Anna remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté et se tourna vers lui :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, nous allons être en retard !

— Rien... une impression...

Yoh réajusta ce qu'il avait sur le dos et reprit sa route. Une énorme machine à vapeur repartit sans eux.

* * *

Lorsque Hao se réveilla, il constata qu'il était déjà le soir. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Le brun regarda le lit défait et après quelques réflexions intenses, prit la couverture et l'emporta avec lui.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

On ne savait jamais, mais personne ne lui répondit. Où étaient partis Anna et Yoh ? Quand même pas en lune de miel, il espérait, sinon il le prendrait très mal ! Ils devaient avoir rendu visite à leur satanée famille, songea Hao.

Irrité de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Yoh, le brun plaça la couverture sur son épaule et appela :

— Spirit of Fire !

L'énorme esprit réapparut dans la place. Sa couleur rouge et sa lumière vive ne projetèrent par contre pas d'ombre sur le sol. L'auberge des Asakura resta sombre. D'humeur irascible, Hao sauta dans la main de son fidèle esprit et lâcha :

— Retournons à la base.

L'esprit de feu s'envola dans les airs, emportant le futur Shaman King et une couverture. Arrivé à destination, Hao ne prêta aucune attention à sa bande. Quiconque aurait rencontré son regard serait mort sur-le-champ ! A présent dans sa cabane qui lui servait pour dormir, Hao jeta sa propre couverture et la remplaça par la couverture de Yoh. Quelqu'un dehors rigola grassement :

— Alors c'est lui ce fameux Yoh ? plaisanta le shaman en parlant de la couverture qu'avait ramené Hao. C'est vrai qu'il est puissant ! On pourra le jeter sur les ennemis pour les étouffer !

Ce shaman avait un nom. Mais en la seconde qui suivit, il ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendre, donc il n'était vraiment pas intéressant de connaître son nom. Ceux qui l'avaient écoutés firent un pas de recul, mais la colère d'Hao s'était assez rassasiée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était énervé comme ça !

— Opacho !

— Oui, Hao-sama ?

— Nous irons tous les deux mercredi chez Yoh pour le rendez-vous de la semaine.

— Hao-sama ne voulait-il pas être seul avec Yoh-sama ?

— Si, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Yoh n'était pas chez lui aujourd'hui et il n'y avait pas Anna, non plus. Tu crois qu'ils seraient partis sans que Yoh ne me le dise ?

Opacho sembla réfléchir en plissant son grand front puis secoua la tête. Cela rassura un peu Hao qui s'assit sur son nouveau futon.

* * *

La semaine passa lentement au plus grand malheur d'Hao et de ses acolytes qui durent supporter son humour désagréable. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il avait toujours été sadique, mais avec le sourire et toujours une blague aux bords des lèvres. Là, il semblait prêt à vouloir tuer n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, qui pouvait le déranger en éternuant.

Il acceptait simplement la présence d'Opacho et il semblait lui tenir une argumentation durement travaillée pendant des heures durant lesquelles Opacho hochait la tête. La bande à Hao s'inquiétait pour leur chef. Sérieusement.

Mercredi, le jour fatidique, arriva enfin. Hao ne se prit même pas la peine de bien arranger ses affaires et il ordonna fermement à Spirit of Fire de préférer la vitesse, plutôt que le confort. D'une main, il attrapa Opacho et le balança dans la main géante tendue. Il s'installa ensuite, s'agrippant fermement à un doigt, le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

— Hao-sama ! s'exclama Peyote.

— Quoi ? lança Hao avec fureur.

— Voudriez-vous que l'on vienne avec vous ?

— Non, ça ira. Je saurais me débrouiller seul.

— ... Bien, Hao-sama.

— Rackist ? appela-t-il.

— Oui, Hao-sama ?

— Je vais revenir dans peu de temps. Soit je reviendrais avec mon frère, Yoh Asakura, soit je rentrerais seul – enfin avec Opacho quand même – et nous recommencerons les massacres là où nous les avions arrêtés.

Rackist n'acquiesça pas tout de suite, mais montra tout de même son approbation après quelques temps.

Le voyage se fit silencieusement et rapidement.

Pourtant, lorsque Spirit of Fire déposa sa main au sol pour que les occupants descendent, seul Opacho fit un bond pour atterrir devant la porte brûlée de l'auberge Asakura. Inquiet, il se tourna vers son maître. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste et indiqua la porte – où ce qu'il en restait – du menton :

— Vérifie s'il y a quelqu'un.

— Tout de suite, Hao-sama.

Le petit africain bondit dans la résidence. Des minutes interminables se succédèrent sans que Hao ne bouge de son poste. Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. Opacho réapparut et son visage était impénétrable :

— Il n'y a personne, Hao-sama.

— ...

— Opacho a fouillé plus en profondeur et a remarqué que les affaires principales des occupants ont été emportées. Il ne reste que quelques bricoles.

Son cadeau était donc une bricole ?

— Les fantômes qui sont sortis de leur cachette ont dit que les deux maîtres étaient partis chez la famille des Asakura pour un bon bout de temps.

Hao serra le poing, mais ne fit aucun geste. Opacho s'installa tranquillement sur la main ouverte de Spirit of Fire et regarda droit devant lui. Peu de temps après, Hao annonçait à son esprit qu'ils rentraient, pour toujours. Le brun regarda en arrière l'auberge qui diminuait à vue d'œil.

— Où es-tu, Yoh ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

— Yoh, qu'est-ce que tu fais à rêvasser !

Yoh se tourna vers son grand-père. Il faisait nuit et la lune était cachée par les quelques nuages qui restaient.

— Je pensais à mes amis à Tokyo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les reverras bientôt.

Le grand-père Asakura repartit, laissant son petit-fils à ses pensées. Il faisait ça pour son propre bien.

Les Asakura n'avaient pas eu de preuves comme quoi Yoh fricotait avec l'ennemi, mais la grand-mère Asakura avait deviné certaines choses. Le mieux avait été de le faire venir pour une quelconque raison, puis il avait fallu multiplier les excuses pour qu'il reste dans l'immense domaine Asakura.

Yoh semblait s'ennuyer, malgré l'entraînement intensif que lui faisait suivre Anna. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Yoh devait être prêt à affronter Hao sans aucun remord ! Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce dernier voulait devenir Shaman King et s'il y parvenait, personne ne pourrait contrarier son plan de domination shamanique du monde.

Avec un soupir, le grand-père Asakura entra dans ses appartements.

Pour Yoh, ses pensées étaient totalement différentes. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu – et de ne pas pouvoir présentement – informer Hao de son départ et de l'endroit où il créchait. En plus, il avait oublié son cher cadeau. Yoh soupira encore une fois.

Amidamaru essaya un sourire rassurant :

— Vous pensez encore à votre frère, Hao Asakura ?

— Hm.

— ...

— J'étais prêt à lui faire entendre raison et à venir s'installer avec Anna et moi. Tu imagines ? Ca aurait été génial ! Il dormirait... bah, avec moi, et on mangerait ensemble, on regarderait la télé ensemble, on écouterait Bob ensemble, on irait à l'école ensemble et on s'embra... euh, enfin bref.

— Yoh-dono, c'est normal d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

— Oui, mais..., rougit le shaman en se grattant la nuque.

— Ecoutez votre cœur, plutôt que la raison. C'est un des principes du samouraï qui ne doit se fier qu'à soi-même. Peu importe ce que pense les autres, il faut agir comme on voudrait agir.

Yoh sourit et hocha la tête. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il expliquerait tout ce qu'il ressentait à Hao ! Il fallait juste convaincre Papi de les faire rentrer à Tokyo !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Encore une fois, désolée pour les délais causés par diverses raisons !

**Hao** : C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses...

**Mydaya** : Oh toi, t'as pas intérêt à piquer ta crise, parce que ce chapitre parle exclusivement de toi !

**Hao** : Mais je suis le centre du monde, MWHAHAHA !

**Mydaya** : _regarde le psychopathe psychoter tout seul_ Bref... L'inspiration est revenue (heureusement) et j'ai même des idées pour la suite (quoique ça ne va pas forcément vous plaire...) Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi votre avis !


	12. Le retour du roi

**Chapitre 12** **: Le retour du roi**

* * *

**Série** : Shaman King 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : Yaoi inceste, mais là on se penche plus sur les problèmes que rencontrent nos deux frère et je reprends ce qui était dans les bouquins (enfin plus ou moins, bref...) Mais je n'oublie pas notre couple, loin s'en faut !

**Couples** : HaoxYoh forever !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos présents ne sont pas à moi. Mais par contre pour la bouteille de coca... ça peut se discuter, lool !

— pour les paroles des persos

Merci beaucoup à **Azalée**, **Shield**, **Fisou**, **Chibi****Maakuro**, **Spicy** **Marmelade** et **Akemi** **Luo**.

**Et également merci aux revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mail :**

**Staphyla** : Comment ça trop court ? lol. Je crois que c'est la seule fic avec autant de chapitres et avec des chapitres aussi longs ! Euh... _regarde le flingue que pointe Staphyla_ Oui, enfin, quand j'ai dit que la suite n'allait pas vous plaire, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas encore être joyeuse pour nos deux frères... mais ça ne devrait pas tarder ! Mais sinon pour le reste, je n'en dis pas plus (ce sera tout dit dans le chapitre prochain) Sinon j'ai été désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt. En fait, au début, c'était le manque d'inspiration, ensuite c'était le bac, et ensuite... euh, je me suis occupée d'une autre fic n.n;; Mais sinon dès le début des vacances, je me suis attelée à ce chapitre tous les jours (depuis trois jours) Mais je sais que je suis lente à écrire cette fic, elle me donne un peu de mal (mais je vais réussir ! è.é) Ensuite pour le suspense, tu te plaignais du précédent, bah ça va être pire avec celui-là, lol. Mais sinon, non il ne m'est rien arrivé (à part le bac T-T) et je ne compte jamais arrêter une fic (bon délaisser quelques temps, si, mais c'est pas la même chose, bref...) Donc désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que je pourrais mettre le chapitre suivant avant la fin des vacances.

**Vénus** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Tant mieux s'il t'a amusé (moi je trouve tous mes chapitres amusants, mais le dernier était quand même plus lourd de conséquences, lol) Donc sinon, le Shaman qui a cramé durant le dernier chapitre, je te rassure, ce n'est pas une des hanagumi. C'est simplement un Shaman insignifiant qui passait par là (Hao l'a tué, alors...) Et pas de soucis, Hao ne va pas mourir (je compte quand même faire mon Hao x Yoh, non mais ! (lol) Mais tu as raison la fin de l'anime est pourri, je le dis, tout le monde le dit, bref c'est génial v.v

**Note **: Je suis désolée encore une fois du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est du principalement au bac. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant la fin des vacances car après j'aurais encore plus du mal, me trouvant dans une prépa de ouf dans laquelle je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore, lol.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Anna ferma les yeux, se disant que ça l'énerverait moins si jamais elle ne le voyait. Effort vain, car elle le sentait littéralement frétiller à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir et se tourna vers lui : 

— Tu peux te calmer, deux secondes ?

— On rentre à Tokyo ! s'exclama alors Yoh Asakura, un large sourire sur la face. J'espère que Manta va bien ! Et puis, je suppose que Ren Tao est encore plus fort ! Ca va être cool de comparer nos...

Anna lui donna une baffe et lui prit le col. Elle adopta un regard menaçant et le planta dans celui du brun.

— Non, Yoh. Tu ne vas rien comparer du tout. Tu vas le massacrer plutôt !

— Affirmatif, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Bien...

La blonde se réinstalla et soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Tu n'es pas contente de revoir nos amis ? demanda Yoh. Ryuu et sa bande seront aussi là, je suppose.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que c'est revoir Hao Asakura qui va m'énerver.

— Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ?

Il lui avait juste volé la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, la personne qui était la plus proche d'elle, mais sinon tout allait bien.

— C'est compliqué. Mais... Yoh.

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi une chose.

— Euh... Oui ?

— Si jamais tu affrontes Hao dans un combat dans le Shaman Fight, tu as intérêt de te battre sérieusement et de gagner le titre de Shaman King !

— Bah bien sûr, sourit le brun, rassurant. J'aspire toujours à une vie tranquille et puis, ce serait vraiment un manque de respect de ne pas se battre sérieusement. Le Shaman Fight est avant tout pour accéder à un titre, mais c'est aussi pour mesurer nos forces, de nous améliorer, de découvrir des gens de l'autre bout de la planète. Et puis aussi, lorsqu'on est parmi les premiers, d'être reconnus par beaucoup ! Ce serait génial d'être aussi populaire !

Le visage de Yoh se fendit d'un large sourire plus niais. Anna lui pinça les joues et lui étira la face, passablement irrité de son positivisme à tout va.

— Je vais revoir Hao ! fit Yoh.

— Efface immédiatement ce sourire béat.

— Gneu mais regnoir Chao ! s'entêta le brun alors que la blonde l'étirait encore plus.

— Et le fait que ce soit ton frère ne te dérange pas ? demanda alors Anna en le lâchant.

— Ce n'est pas véritablement mon frère. Plutôt un ancêtre.

— Ca t'arrange de penser ça, hein ?

Yoh haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans leur wagon qui les emmenait à Tokyo, après un mois chez les grands-parents.

— Je... pense que j'aurais continué à l'aimer, même s'il n'était que mon frère. Amidamaru m'a enseigné ça.

— Ah, Yoh-dono, fit le fantôme, tout gêné d'être complimenté.

Il subit alors le courroux du collier d'Anna et Yoh du intervenir pour plaider en faveur du samouraï contre une blonde énervée. Leur conflit s'arrêta lorsque le train arriva à destination. Yoh – bien entendu, il ne fallait pas abuser – porta tous leurs bagages.

Ryuu et Manta se trouvaient déjà sur le quai.

— Boss ! s'exclama le garçon aux drôles coupes de cheveux.

— Ryuu ! Manta ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment avez-vous su que je rentrais aujourd'hui ?

— Anna nous a prévenu par l'intermédiaire d'un fantôme, expliqua le nain. Sinon, tu penses bien qu'on aurait enquêté sur ta soudaine disparition ! Nous avons failli aller te voir, mais Anna a dit qu'elle nous rôtirait sur place si jamais on s'y essayait...

Yoh ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un sourire de remerciements à son ex-fiancée. La blonde l'ignora royalement et imprima une cadence forcée pour leur retour. Les deux amis prirent en pitié Yoh et s'occupèrent de porter quelques affaires.

— Alors ? Qu'as-tu réellement fait là-bas ? demanda Manta.

— Anna m'a donné une nouvelle version de son entraînement de l'enfer ! se plaignit l'Asakura. Et puis Papi était toujours là pour en rajouter une couche. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé en paix une seule seconde ! Je crois avoir triplé de volume avec de nouveaux muscles – dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, c'est pour dire...

— Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! commenta Ryuu.

— ... Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça... Mais sinon, j'ai revu ma famille et quelques amis de la famille, comme Tamao. Je vous la présenterais sûrement un jour ; elle a un caractère plus facile qu'Anna, déjà.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ? demanda Anna, faisant face à Yoh.

— Il est exceptionnel, sauva Ryuu. C'est ce qu'a voulu dire le boss.

— Mmh...

— Yoh..., commença Manta en s'arrêtant. C'est normal qu'il n'y ait plus de porte ?

— ... Euh... non.

— On a été cambriolé ? s'exclama la blonde.

Anna se précipita à l'intérieur, vérifiant que la télé était toujours là. Manta et Ryu vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de vandalisme dans l'auberge, tandis que Yoh retournait sa chambre.

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit, ils se regroupèrent et firent le point :

— La porte a été nettement brûlée. Ils semblent être rentrés, mais rien ne semble avoir été volé.

— Si ! s'exclama Yoh.

— Ah ? Quoi donc ? demanda Manta.

— Ma couverture ! pleura Yoh.

— ...

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration de vol. Puis Anna claqua sa main sur la table ; ses yeux semblaient brûlés d'un feu de l'enfer.

— Qu'il y ait eu vol ou non, peu importe ! Il faut retrouver ces gens et les faire souffrir milles maux d'avoir seulement osé pénétrer dans les futurs célèbres Onsens Fumbari !

— Il faudrait appeler la police, commenta Ryu.

— Non ! Ils nous empêcheraient de faire justice nous-mêmes.

— ... Anna..., murmura Yoh. Tu fais peur avec cette tête...

— Nous allons demander aux esprits que j'avais laissé pour surveiller la maison. J'ai du mal à les retrouver, c'est comme s'ils avaient eu peur de ce qui était passé.

Yoh fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après l'avoir dit, Anna aussi sembla être sur la piste, mais elle se tut également.

Elle prit son collier et joignit ses mains, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Son ton monta, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et écarta brusquement les bras, faisant voler durant quelques secondes les perles. Un vieux fantôme apparut au milieu du cercle formé par le collier. Il tremblait.

— Tiens, le vieux pervers qui se trouvait dans les toilettes, marmonna Anna pour elle-même.

— Que s'est-il passé ? pressa Yoh. Qui est entré dans l'auberge ?

— ...

Le fantôme resta muet, mais ne cessait de regarder des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

— Il est effectivement effrayé, dit Manta. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le...

— Une force maléfique..., murmura la forme spectrale.

— Un Jibakurei **(1)** ? demanda Amidamaru.

— ...

— Non, ça ne semble pas être ça, commenta Anna. Un Jibakurei ne se forme pas comme ça. Nous avons vécu dans l'auberge un certain temps et j'avais déjà fait plusieurs vérifications au préalable, pour notre sécurité. Or, un Jibakurei reste prêt de son mauvais souvenir ou de son exploit non-achevé.

— Hm, acquiesça Yoh. Ni moi, ni Anna ne ressentons une présence pareille. Les gens qui ont... forcé la serrure étaient humains.

— Ou Shaman, compléta-t-elle. Tu vas parler, saleté de fantôme !

— C'est le Mal en personne..., chuchota l'autre, mais n'en dit pas plus, buté.

Anna le laissa partir.

— Les Asakura doivent savoir quelque chose si le Shaman est assez fort.

— Ce n'est pas Hao ! s'exclama soudain Yoh, abattant son poing sur la table, la faisant trembler.

— Yoh-dono..., murmura Amidamaru, inquiet.

— Qui est ce Hao ? demanda Ryuu.

— Le frère de Yoh, mais il est un peu spécial, expliqua rapidement Manta.

— Ah ? fit intelligemment le grand, sans apparemment comprendre.

— Peut-être qu'il voulait savoir simplement où tu te trouvais, reprit Anna, en ignorant les remarques des deux amis. Il a forcé la porte pour pouvoir entrer et il a utilisé le feu qui est son élément. Il a vu que tu n'y étais pas et il est simplement reparti.

— Il n'est pas maléfique ! gronda Yoh, le regard aussi effrayant que celui d'Anna quand elle était de mauvais poil.

Anna fronça les sourcils. Dans cet état, il ressemblait beaucoup à son homologue. Ces yeux froids et pourtant annonçant une rage destructrice qui n'amènera qu'à une mort violente.

— Calme-toi, Yoh. Tu peux bien concéder que si tes grands-parents t'ont interdit de traîner avec ton frère, ce n'était pas pour une simple raison, un caprice comme un autre.

— Tu ne le connais pas. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Il n'y a que moi qui le comprenne.

— Ca, c'est sûr..., souffla la blonde en se massant la tempe du bout des doigts. Je vais les joindre et leur demander des précisions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers temps.

Yoh serra les poings et s'enferma dans son mutisme. Manta alluma la télé pour le distraire et ils tombèrent sur les infos du soir.

Après diverses annonces sur la rencontre d'hommes politiques, le journaliste montra une séquence où l'ont voyait des maisons en train de brûler. Les pompiers se trouvaient tout autour de l'endroit avec leurs pompes et essayaient vainement d'éteindre le feu naissant.

« Un incendie s'est à nouveau déclaré au Nord du Japon. C'est le vingtième. Nous ne savons pas encore le nombre de victimes et les pompiers essayent de sauver qui ils peuvent, mais il semble qu'il y ait des bruits de combats. Serait-ce un groupe de pyromanes bien informés qui seraient à la source de tous ces malheurs ? Personne n'arrive à le savoir. Nous vous recommandons donc la plus grande prudence... »

Mais ce que les caméramans, les journalistes et les pompiers ne voyaient pas, c'était la forme imposante d'une sorte de grand homme, surplombant toutes les habitations. Il semblait cracher du feu et il rougeoyait lui-même d'un rouge translucide.

— Spirit of Fire..., murmura Yoh, des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— Quoi ? demanda Ryuu.

Anna revint bientôt, le visage neutre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reportage avant de reporter son attention à Yoh.

— Yoh..., commença-t-elle. Hao a pété les plombs.

— Quelqu'un... quelqu'un doit l'avoir forcé à...

— Yoh ! coupa la blonde. Est-ce que tu vois ton frère plier aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ? Non. Vois la vérité en face.

— Alors pourquoi...

— Sa vraie nature, sûrement, coupa-t-elle à nouveau en haussant les épaules.

— Mais il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis qu'il ferait des efforts et qu'il ne tuerait plus personne ! Pour... pour moi... pour me faire... plaisir...

Yoh sentit ses larmes et sa morve dégouliner sur sa figure. Ryuu leva les bras au ciel, débordé par la situation.

Anna allait ordonner aux amis de déguerpir, que c'était un moment privé, mais la nuit se mit soudain a briller de milles feux. Manta se précipita à la fenêtre et s'exclama :

— Venez tous voir ! Il y a une grosse comète ! Pourtant ils n'en ont pas parlé à la télé !

— Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, soupira la blonde en allant à la fenêtre.

— Quoi ! Vous l'attendiez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Dans les écrits ésotériques, il est question d'une mystérieuse étoile du nom de Ragô **(2)**, qui serait annonciatrice de la catastrophe. On dit aussi qu'elle passe une fois tous les 500 ans à proximité de la Terre en compagnie de l'étoile Keito pour apporter son lot de désolation.

— La... la catastrophe, dit Ryuu, éberlué.

— Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une telle catastrophe au cours des 500 dernières années, répliqua Manta, sceptique en tapotant son immense encyclopédie qu'il gardait toujours sur lui – on ne savait pas où, mais elle était à proximité.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas, répondit Anna, apparemment lasse de s'expliquer sans cesse. Il y a toujours eu un sauveur qui transformait la catastrophe en un évènement constructif. On l'appelle aussi « L'étoile du Shaman ». Elle vient annoncer sur Terre le début d'une nouvelle ère.

— Le sauveur..., murmura Manta.

— Oui, acquiesça Yoh qui assistait également au passage de l'étoile. Il s'agit du Shaman King. Tous les Shamans se sont préparés à ces évènements. Je m'y suis moi-même préparé depuis tout petit et dernièrement, Papi s'est ligué avec Anna pour me faire devenir encore plus fort dans ce but.

— Yoh...

— Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre sur Hao, j'ai encore plus envie de devenir le prochain Shaman King ! Je l'empêcherais coûte que coûte d'aboutir à ses projets.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? demanda Ryuu.

— Détruire tous les humains pour instaurer une ère de Shamans uniquement, répondit Anna. Des Shamans surpuissants de préférence. Ceux qui sont trop faibles serviront simplement de nourriture à son esprit, Spirit of Fire.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama le garçon aux coupes bizarres.

— Je l'en empêcherais, promit Yoh, résolu. Je deviendrais Shaman King au cours du Shaman Fight.

— Ok, fit soudain Anna. Allez, on commence l'entraînement.

— Hein !

— A la chaise électrique. Et que ça saute.

Yoh allait protester, mais l'Itako le frappa avec un bâton de bois. Le brun se mit donc en position assise, les lèvres serrées et tremblant de partout.

Ryuu et Manta voulurent s'éclipser, mais la blonde ne l'entendait pas ainsi et les obligea à faire le ménage – c'est qu'il y avait un certain monticule de poussière qui s'était accumulé durant leur absence – et à préparer à manger pour ce soir.

----

Il se passa beaucoup de choses en peu de temps par la suite.

Yoh rencontra son examinateur, Silva, et passa le test avec succès – un peu à l'arrache, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Yoh. Il croisa le Shaman de glace, Horo Horo et son esprit, Kororo – et accidentellement sa sœur, Pirika, qui était venu récupérer son frère. Yoh avait le don de s'attirer des amis grâce à son charisme te à sa gentillesse. Son ex-future épouse aurait plutôt ajouté qu'il avait le don de s'attirer les boulets, mais ceci était une autre affaire. Yoh fit ensuite la connaissance du nécromancien Faust VIII, ainsi que sa chère infirmière fantôme, Elisa.

Le temps passa, les rencontres se multiplièrent comme des petits pains. L'équipe Fumbari Onsen Team était enfin au complet et le Shaman Fight allait débuter en Amérique, après des épopées longues et tarabiscotées – il n'y avait que Yoh pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Bref, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination et ils n'avaient qu'à tendre le bras pour rejoindre le fameux Great Spirit et ainsi devenir le Shaman King. Anna redoublait d'effort pour faire souffrir – euh... pour entraîner – son équipe, décidée à gagner.

Durant toutes leurs mésaventures à la recherche du village pache, ils avaient souvent croisés des commandos envoyés par Hao. Yoh en reconnaissait quelques-uns, n'oubliant pas les quelques journées qu'il avait passées à leur côté, mais il n'oublia pas non plus son objectif principal. Il croisa quelques fois Hao, comme à l'aéroport ou dans l'avion pache en route pour l'Amérique, mais ils firent tous deux semblant de ne pas se connaître intimement. Au début du Shaman Fight, tandis que les combats commençaient, Hao se tint tranquille en matière de tueries, ce qui rassura Yoh.

Ce dernier avait eu droit à des encouragements de la part de son propre père, qui lui ordonnait de ne laisser aucun cadeau à Hao. Il avait du être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'étoile Ragô, ses grands-parents avaient du l'informer de ce qu'ils avaient soupçonné.

L'équipe de Yoh et l'équipe _The_ _Ren_ remportèrent leurs combats l'un après l'autre. Ils croisèrent les X-Laws et Yoh reconnut Jeanne et Marco. Ceux-ci essayèrent de le « ramener vers le droit chemin », mais il refusa poliment.

Jusqu'au jour où l'Oracle de l'équipe Fumbari Onsen Team sonna pour annoncer un nouveau combat. Yoh regarda l'écran et écarquilla les yeux. Manta demanda :

— Qui est ton prochain adversaire, Yoh ?

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, le nain se glissa à ses côtés et lu par-dessus son épaule.

— Hoshi Gumi... Ce ne serait pas l'équipe de Hao ? demanda-t-il.

— Si.

— ...

— ...

— Ca va aller, Yoh-dono ? demanda Amidamaru d'une voix inquiète.

Yoh acquiesça lentement puis se releva tout aussi doucement.

— Je dois aller m'entraîner.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant ses deux amis inquiets, derrière lui.

----

L'Oracle sonna également à un autre endroit près du ring du Shaman Fight.

Hao regarda son poignet et se permit un large sourire moqueur. Opacho qui était à ses côtés n'afficha aucune expression et ne se permit aucune remarque.

— L'équipe Fumbari Onsen Team, murmura Hao plus pour lui-même, puis plus haut : Cela risque d'être intéressant... Est-ce que mon frère me trahira encore une fois ?

— Hao-sama..., souffla le petit africain.

— Opacho, il va falloir s'entraîner dur pour pouvoir le surpasser. J'ai pu constater qu'il a acquis de la puissance et de l'expérience – grâce à mes soins – et ce serait une honte de ne pas lui montrer tout ce dont est capable. Depuis le temps qu'il traîne avec sa famille dérangée, les Asakura, il doit bien être en train de me haïr... Pff.

Son air sembla soudain triste, mais cette sensation disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à son éternel sourire. Il se tourna vers le petit homme :

— Opacho, fais venir Rackist. On va s'entraîner dur.

— Bien, Hao-sama.

Opacho disparut de sa vue.

Une fois seul, Hao s'admit quelques larmes avant de se reprendre et d'élaborer une stratégie pour vaincre son adorable petit frère. Il avait repris son ancien but, avant d'avoir rencontré Yoh dans des circonstances étranges. Il voulait reprendre sa moitié comme il en avait parfaitement le droit. Ils devaient ne faire plus qu'un, point barre. Et alors, en plus d'être Shaman King, Hao Asakura serait le plus puissant des Shamans.

Mais peut-être le plus malheureux...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes : **

**(1)** Bon, je ne sais pas si les gens s'en souviennent, c'est dans les premiers tomes. Un Jibakurei, c'est un fantôme maléfique qui n'a eu que des souvenirs mauvais et qui veut attirer, alors qu'il est mort, les autres dans les ténèbres. (cf : l'histoire de la pancarte qui tombait sans arrêt sur les passants)

**(2)** Je crois qu'au début, j'avais marqué « Ragoh », mais bon, je ne sais pas trop quelle écriture choisir...

* * *

**Mydaya** : Un chapitre plus de transition pour la suite. J'ai repris quelques éléments des tomes officiels, comme l'explication d'Anna sur l'étoile Ragô (avant qu'on ne me traite de plagiat, lol) Bon sinon j'ai résumé tous les tomes en quelques phrases, on va me tuer... (lol) Et puis le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier (y'aura plein de trucs à dire, ça va me permettre d'écrire un long chapitre, hihi !) 

Sinon, bon c'est un peu HS, mais ce n'est pas grave. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin de l'anime ? Moi je la trouve bâclée (et puis je ne veux pas qu'Hao meurt) Mais je trouve que la fin du manga papier n'est pas mieux pour autant. Bon ça spoile un peu ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, mais on reste sur sa faim avec un goût d'inachevé. Il paraîtrait que c'est du à la non-popularité de la série au Japon et que l'éditeur de Hiroyuki Takei lui ai demandé de la finir au plus vite (pour ne pas la laisser inachevée quand même) Bref, c'est dommage v.v

Reviews please.


End file.
